A Spark inside Us
by AloysiaM
Summary: J'étais une traitresse, une infamie sans nom. J'avais failli mille fois à ma promesse d'amour éternel, tout ça pour…Une illusion. Une illusion de lui bien trop réelle. Ce genre de vision qui vous conduit dans les plus bas fond de la folie  ZeroxYuki
1. Rentrons chez nous

I

_« Rentrons chez nous »_

_Le __plaisir__peut__ s'__appuyer__ sur _

_L'__illusion__,_

_Mais le __bonheur__repose__ sur_

_La __réalité__. _

[Chamfort]

D'aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs, j'ai toujours détesté la pluie. Son cri, lorsqu'elle se brise sur les carreaux d'une fenêtre, semblable aux détonations de 1000 fusils, mordant le silence de la nuit, le faisant suffoquer d'un cri plaintif qui semble ne jamais vouloir prendre fin, m'a souvent privé des bras de Morphée. Comme un tic-tac infini, ce son m'aliène. Et aujourd'hui éveillée à une nature que je tente tant bien que mal de maitriser, soumise à une amplification extrême de chacun de mes sens, je me cramponne à ma tête pour ne pas qu'elle explose. Mes ongles s'enfoncent peu à peu dans ma chair, la lacérant sans retenue sous la pression qu'exercent les éléments contre le verre de ma baie vitrée. L'humidité a rendu l'air suffocant. La température de la chambre est instable, à la fois glaciale et surchauffée. Au travers des lourds rideaux de velours carmin qui d'habitude protègent mon repos, le ciel du midi, alors teinté de noir et de gris, est semblable à la tombée de la nuit. Aucune lueur ne filtre dans la pièce. La fatigue et l'agacement endolorissent mes membres.

Lassée de cette vertigineuse association, je me lève. Mes jambes flageolantes me traînent jusqu'à la coiffeuse où je remets cette chevelure bien trop longue en place.

Je voudrai les couper. Ils me gênent. Mais « ils sont la marque de ton entrée dans un autre monde. Ton monde Yûki. » M'a-t-il dit le jour où je l'ai supplié de me laisser un tant soit peu de liberté.

Non, ce n'est pas cette cascade de cheveux qui fait une réelle différence entre celle que j'étais, et celle que je suis. C'est ce reflet de mon visage dans la glace, abandonné de toute joie de vivre. Et puis, il y'a aussi…

Cette odeur familière.

Je bondis sur mes pieds qui déjà ont retrouvé leur résistance. Sa silhouette…Comment peut-il être ici ? C'est tout bonnement impossible. Pourtant j'entends le sang coaguler dans ses veines, j'entends chaque battement de son cœur, en mesure l'irrégularité, m'enivre de cette odeur familière. Comme un parfum qui rassure, une effluence qui vous envoûte, vous apaise, car c'est un effluve ressentit dans des lieux de bien-être et de paix. Là où des personnes aimées vous disent « Je suis là, toujours ».

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, sa chevelure teintée de la même couleur que l'arme qu'il cache sous cet épais manteau noir, se reflète dans ma glace. Ses yeux me toisent, sa main se tend, m'appelle pour que je le rejoigne.

Cette illusion est un peu plus réelle à chaque fois…

Je sais comment va s'achever l'entrevue. D'un pas lent, tandis qu'au plus profond de mon être, une petite voix s'éteint pour fondre en larmes, je m'approche. Impassible. Ma main glisse dans la sienne. Je sens sa chaleur, la texture de sa peau. Nos yeux se croisent, et je me permets une réflexion sur cette beauté que je ne lui avais jamais prêté auparavant, bien trop absorbée par celle de mon aîné.

_« _Viens Yûki. Rentrons_. »

Cruelles paroles, mais une si douce aberration. Rentrer ? Mais je suis déjà chez moi. Et déjà, la petite voix qui encore pleurais, cris dans ses sanglots « _Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Je veux rentrez chez nous_ ! ». Je l'étouffe. Il n'y a, en vérité, pas que la pluie qui me rende folle. Cette agonie peu à peu s'altère pour progressivement, avec une lenteur de bourreau, devenir schizophrénie. La sang-pur, et l'humaine. Deux personnalités distinctes, réunies dans un même corps. Et quand Yuki Cross prend le dessus sur Yuki Kuran, de l'eau vient poindre en mes yeux.

Je m'écarte de la silhouette qui désormais me regarde, déchirée. Sa main et son visage se baissent. « _S'il te plait, rentrons…Yuki_ ». Sa voix est encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir. Grave, distincte. Une voix qui même dans son ton le moins assuré, trahit les expériences malheureuses du passé qui ont forgées cet homme. « _S'il te plait_ ».

Qui de l'humaine ou de la sang-pur, à chaque fois rompt le charme ? Laquelle est responsable du tourment ? Peut-être les deux. Toujours est-il que sans plus pouvoir y tenir, mon corps s'élance vers le siens, l'enlace de toute sa force.

Pendant une seconde, le contact gagne le sommet de l'intensité. Mon cœur s'emballe, il cri face à l'acte, dérouté par la joie et la détresse. Car on ne ment pas à sa propre conscience. On sait certaines choses. On peut nier, mais l'on n'oublie pas. Et je savais, avant même que d'avoir agis, qu'au moment où se refermerait notre étreinte, il me quitterait.

Et en effet, à peine ses doigts se sont-ils glissés contre ma nuque, juste le temps d'avoir pu le sentir, encore davantage que la dernière fois, et déjà il n'est plus.

Une illusion. La plus déroutante de toute.

Mon poids abandonné aux lois de la gravité après avoir enserré un fantôme, je me retrouve penaude, gisant sur le sol. Et cette satanée chevelure éparpillée autour de moi ! Mon poing frappe le parquet violement, traverse le bois, fais trembler le parterre. Provoque la venue d'un autre homme, bien réel cette fois-ci.

_«Encore un de ces mauvais rêves ?

_ Oui…Kaname Onii-sama. » J'ai la nausée. La bile m'est remontée dans la gorge. Déjà il s'avance. Ses ongles tranchant lacèrent la jugulaire, faisant apparaître son liquide vital à mes sens. Je sens mes crocs qui s'allongent dans ma bouche, la faim me tiraille, mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Penché sur moi, Kaname fait couler sa sève entre mes lèvres. J'avale sans protester, puis retombe, dans ses bras cette fois-ci.

J'ai sentis sa peur et son inquiétude jusque dans son goût. Sa curiosité maladive aussi, celle-là même qui m'enchaîne à cette demeure et lui fais me poser chaque jour des amas de questions auxquelles je n'ai moi-même pas de réponse.

_«Tes silences m'intriguent. Que caches-tu de si douloureux, qui ne puisse m'être révélé ? »

Une fois de plus, je ne réponds pas. Ces apparitions me laissent toujours pantelante, à l'état de serpillère. Je ravale cet amer mélange de sang et de bile remonté de mon pharynx, essoufflée.

Cet état me rappelait à chaque fois un souvenir de l'ancienne Yuki. Une peur si grande face au sang qui teintait la bouche d'un « Level E », que la nuit venue ma nausée n'avait pas disparue. Des maux de ventre me tordant les tripes s'étaient installés, ainsi que de la fièvre me provoquant des frissons et cette impression de paralysie total jusqu'à l'abdication des symptômes par un renvoi abdominal puissant. C'était « **ça** » que je ressentais.

Sans que je m'en fusse rendu compte, je pleurais. Bercée par les bras de l'être aimé, je parvenais à restreindre mes plaintes. Lui, ne comprenais pas, et s'enquérait chaque minute de mon état.

Aidou passa le pas de la porte, me portant pour me soulager, un linge humide qui trouva sa place sur mon front. Aussi silencieux que mon frère, les deux me dévisagèrent longtemps sans échanger le moindre mot. Je fis mine de dormir, n'aspirant plus qu'au repos que je devinais proche. Hanabusa partit le premier, bientôt suivi de Kaname. Ce dernier me gratifia d'un baiser que j'aurai préféré lui réservé pour un meilleur moment que celui-ci, puis quitta la pièce en me prescrivant un immobilisme total jusqu'à ce que tout se remette en place.

Mais déjà dans mon esprit, je tombais nez-à-nez avec cet « ancien moi », le cou et la poitrine colorés de rouge, qui me murmurait dans un soupir que rien ne pourrait plus se remettre en place, «_ car déjà, l'engrenage avait entamé sa course vers un avenir incertain._ »

Et puis, le jour avait pris fin. Toujours au repos, je jouissais pourtant cette fois d'un doux sommeil réparateur, dénué de rêves et d'illusions. Mais ce que je n'aurai pu soupçonner, c'est le tourment qui hantait « _mon illusion_ » à des kilomètres de là.

Une porte claqua dans la nuit, bientôt suivie d'un bruit de chute. Essoufflé, en sueurs, l'homme qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce se laissa choir sur le sol plusieurs minutes. L'endroit était dénué de toute autre présence que la sienne. C'était étrange, car depuis maintenant dix jours, **elle** était là. Toujours là. Parlant sans cesse, le touchant sans craintes de ses menaces, car elle lisait en lui, et savait bien que lorsqu'il pointait son arme sur elle, cela finissait à chaque fois dans l'étreinte.

Or ce soir-là, elle ne l'attendait pas au pas de la porte. Un profond sentiment l'étreignit, innommable, mélange paradoxal de soulagement et de déception. Se relevant tant bien que mal, il tituba jusqu'au lit, flancha avant d'avoir pu s'y allonger. Les genoux contre le sol, accoudé au bord du meuble, il tenta de freiner sa respiration, sans grand succès, avant de plonger sa main sous l'oreiller. Dans un premier temps, ses doigts frôlèrent le métal froid d'un révolver, puis le cuir de sa housse, hésitèrent, puis reprirent leur fouille pour finalement tirer une petite boite métallique. Il en fit glisser le compartiment qui conservait une multitude de cachets, et les vida dans sa gorge. Des « _Blood Tablets_ ».

Son estomac gronda tandis que les muscles de son larynx se crispèrent, menaçant de lui faire recracher son unique substitut alimentaire.

Ses yeux se teintèrent d'un rouge inquiétant : Il n'était plus seul.

Comme pour confirmer sa pensée, deux bras blancs, fins et graciles vinrent l'enlacer par le cou, le pressant contre la douceur d'une poitrine de femme. Dans cette position, il ne distingua que les mains aux longs doigts menus, et aux ongles parfaitement dessinés qui allaient et venaient doucement, caressant successivement sa clavicule et son cou.

Il aurait voulu s'enfuir loin d'elle, presser sa nuque au sol d'une main, et l'achever du bout de son arme de l'autre. Il aurait voulu se défaire de ses bras pour l'embrasser à perdre son souffle, étreindre sa silhouette, et se lier à elle jusqu'au lever du jour.

Il avait déjà fait tout cela, excepté une chose : appuyer sur la détente une fois le _**Bloody Rose**_ positionné sur le front de l'intrigante. Il s'enivra de son odeur féminine, si particulière : un parfum suave et noble, tandis que la jeune femme le pressa un peu plus fort, écartant quelques mèches argentées pour venir passer sa langue sur le tatouage du hunter. Il frissonna, tirant un sourire à la convoiteuse qui en profita pour faire sauter d'un geste habile les premiers boutons de la chemise qui barrait l'accès au corps de l'homme. Continuant son manège sur le cou, ses ongles vinrent griffer la peau d'albâtre qui lui était offerte.

Ce contact, plus rugueux que les précèdent, sembla ramener le garçon à lui :

_« Arrête ça, murmura-t-il, menaçant.

__ Zero_, ne sois pas si dur…Pourquoi me repousser ainsi quand j'ai attendu tous le jour pour te retrouver ?

_ Ne me touches pas ! Tu n'es pas réelle »

Elle sembla s'offusquer de ses mots. Changeant alors de position, elle vint s'agenouiller devant lui, lui prit la main et le força à caresser son visage.

_« Je ne suis pas réelle, vraiment ? Dans ce cas, comment se fait-il que tu puisses me toucher ? Et que… » Elle caressa sa joue à son tour. « Je puisse en faire de même ? J'entends ce que tu penses Zero… Tu as soif de moi…Toujours. Pourquoi penses-tu que les Blood Tablets ne te soient d'aucune utilité ? Tu survis Zero, mais au fond tu ne vis vraiment que grâce à moi. »

Elle se leva. Tandis que Zero s'était à son tour relevé puis assis sur le matelas qu'il n'avait su gagner auparavant, la toisant d'un regard furieux, sous un masque de contrôle de soi indémontable, l'apparition continua de parler.

_« La vie est tellement plus intense une fois que l'on s'est abreuvé de l'être désiré ! Et tu refuses… Constamment… En réalité c'est ce qu'il y'a de plus monstrueux chez toi, ce refus de vivre. Tu ferais mieux de mourir !

_ Pas tant qu'il restera un sang-pur sur cette Terre.

_ Cela inclus de me tuer n'es-ce pas ?

_ Pas toi… Tu n'existes pas. Je chasse des vampires, pas des fantômes.

_ Quoi ? » Elle avait crié aussi fort que le lui permettait ses cordes vocales, tout en jetant violemment un verre posé à proximité qui éclata en un millier d'éclats sur le parquet froid de la chambre.

Zero soupira, las. Par chance, le petit appartement que Kaien Kurosu lui avait permis d'occuper après les cours se tenait dans un immeuble délabré et abandonné depuis bien longtemps. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, certainement que les plaintes pour tapages nocturnes se seraient succédées à sa porte tant cette femme, dont il était clair qu'elle n'était qu'une illusion, faisait de vacarme et le faisait sortir de ses gonds. D'ailleurs, il ne doutait pas, en vue de l'état de nerfs dans lequel cette femme savait le mettre, qu'il n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne s'emporte vraiment.

C'était devenu comme une sorte de rituel. Chaque soir, quand il rentrait, il la trouvait là. Il la rejetait, l'insultait même parfois, et quand ses paroles étaient trop dures, ou elle éclatait en sanglots, ou elle criait à en perdre haleine. Parfois, les deux pouvaient arrivés. Ils finissaient par en venir aux mains, avant de finir l'un dans l'autre jusqu'à ce que dans un petit cri surpris, elle finisse par s'évaporer et disparaître.

Il remerciait d'ailleurs le ciel que cette illusion prenne fin quotidiennement, car dans le cas contraire, il serait déjà devenu fou.

Il se souviendrait à jamais de sa première rencontre avec le « fantôme ». Pendant trois jours entiers il n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Bien conscient de l'état catastrophique de ses résultats scolaires, le jeune homme pour la première fois depuis des années avait consentit à rester attentif à chaque cours de la journée, avant de patrouiller en ville jusqu'au lever du jour et avait recommencé ainsi le jour suivant, puis encore un autre. Autour de lui, on s'inquiétait de son état. Vampire, hunter, et même humain, le sommeil réparateur à tous est nécessaire. Et Zero Kyriu s'y refusait. Car la dernière fois qu'il avait fermé les yeux, il l'avait sentie._ Elle._ Comme si son âme avait été aspirée hors de son corps pour se projeter ailleurs, au-delà de zones connues, juste devant… _Elle_. Et Dieu, qu'elle était belle ! Et son odeur ! Mais ce n'était pas la faim, ni même du désir physique… Pire, c'était un sentiment de déchirement à sa vue qui avait naquit : la frustration. Il était là devant elle, mais elle ne le regardait pas. Pourtant elle le sentait, son souffle au-dessus de ses yeux qu'elle s'obstinait à garder clos.

_« _Zero…Pourquoi troubler ainsi mon sommeil ? Va-t'en _» Lui avait-elle dit sèchement. Il l'avait regardé encore longtemps, impassible qu'elle était, et puis il s'était réveillé.

Seulement quelque chose semblait clocher. Cette « rencontre » ne lui avait pas laissé ce sentiment amer d'avoir rêvé, mais plutôt celui, bien plus troublant, d'avoir vraiment vécue l'expérience. Et ça avait recommencé lorsqu'en cours il s'était assoupi. Et puis encore quand en rentrant de patrouille il s'était laissé choir sur son lit. Chaque fois la même sensation intrigante d'aller **ailleurs**,d'être aspiré hors de lui pour rejoindre son ancienne alliée. Alors plutôt que d'affronter il avait préféré fuir en ne dormant plus. Et puis il avait bien fallu renoncer. Mais là encore, il se contentait de dormir par petites brides tout le jour plutôt que de s'offrir à Morphée la nuit.

Il ne l'aurait pas pu de toute façon car, les trois jours passés, ses peurs s'étaient confirmées. Il y'avait bien un cheveu sur la soupe, mais rien ne permettait ne serait-ce qu'émettre la moindre hypothèse sur comment ce « cheveu » avait atterri là. C'était un fait indéniable, Yuki Kuran, plus réaliste que jamais ne le quittait plus de la nuit. Plus encore, elle pouvait le toucher, planter ses crocs dans sa gorge, et caresser sa peau. Et il y avait vraiment cru. Parce qu'elle était trop « vraie », parce qu'elle savait tout d'eux et de lui, parce que fantôme, illusion, ou pur produit de son esprit dérangé, elle se tenait chaque soirs devant lui comme un être fait de chair et d'os. A la seule différence que quand venait le jour, elle disparaissait dans un halo de fumée blanchâtre.

Dans les premiers temps, ces apparitions lui étaient devenues nécessaires, il les cherchait. Parfois, pour être sûr de ne pas la louper, il dormait un peu plus le jour pour mieux la sentir la nuit. Mais s'en était assez. Il allait dans les jours à venir devenir le maître de la guilde, que dirait-on de lui si la moindre personne venait à soupçonner ses fantasmes nocturnes ? Il y perdrait assurément sa place, et son honneur.

Tout en se remémorant les faits, le silence s'était instauré dans la pièce. _Yuki_ semblait s'être calmée, mais sa voix toujours teintée de peine brisa la paix.

_« Zero…S'il te plait…rentrons.

_ Et où devrions-nous rentrer d'après toi ? Lui répondit-il de son ton le plus froid.

_ Chez nous.

_ Nous n'avons jamais eu de chez « nous ». Il y'a chez moi, il y'a chez toi, mais chez nous ça n'existe pas !

_ Créons le alors !

_ Tu n'es qu'une image ! » Ça y'es, il avait fini par céder à ses nerfs. Elle avait brisé sa coquille, et déjà il n'y tenait plus. Sans même lui laisser le temps de dire ou faire le moindre geste, le hunter se rua sur la jeune femme, et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une avidité féroce. Elle lui emboita le pas, et quand leurs lèvres eurent fini de danser, se furent leurs corps qui se mirent en mouvement. C'était ainsi, et bien trop fort. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple conséquence de l'âge : c'était un amour passionné et destructeur qu'il ne savait avouer que par l'acte même. Les mots il se les gardait pour lui seul, s'imaginant parfois les dires, mais ne le faisant jamais.

Il déversa son flux en elle après des minutes devenues des heures, puis éreintés ils s'enlacèrent toujours plus fort sur le parquet devenus tiède sous leurs ébats. Longtemps il caressa sa longue chevelure, son odeur, sa peau, allant jusqu'à goûter à la saveur salée des perles de sueur qui pointaient à l'orée de son front.

Il avait cédé, encore, et ne cesserait certainement jamais. Quand elle lui glissa ses mots d'adoration au creux de l'oreille, il la regarda plus attentivement que jamais.

_**C'était Yuki.**_

Soudain, un petit cri, une lueur pâle, et elle disparût. Fatigué, épuisé, à bout de force. « C'était Yuki ». Non, c'était une illusion. Il n'en pouvait plus, sa raison vacillait, son contrôle de lui-même l'abandonnait. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt s'être glissé sous les draps fraîchement repassés de son lit. Cet après-midi, il n'irait pas en cours.

J'ouvris les yeux avec lenteur. Ma tête me tournait un peu mais je me sentais bien, reposée. Je posais un pied par terre, puis l'autre, pour enfin me lever. Il faisait jours.

Je soupirais. Mon rythme de sommeil s'était inversé, et je risquais d'en payer de lourdes conséquences si je ne me forçais pas à dormir le jour.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Je n'en avais pas plus de courage que d'envie.

Je passais par la salle de bain, m'y préparait soigneusement pendant presque une heure. Aidou dormait à cette heure de la matinée, Kaname Onii-sama avait à faire au sénat, quant à moi, il ne me restait plus qu'à me trouver une occupation. Mais tandis que j'y réfléchissais, autours de ma taille deux bras puissants d'homme vinrent m'enlacer, et dans le miroir je voyais se refléter l'image qui avait conduit mes nuits à l'agonie. Sa peau était chaude, ses yeux embués par un sentiment profond de bien-être. A l'image même des miens. Et tandis que je passais ma main dans cette chevelure couleur d'argent, mes lèvres ne purent contenir son nom : _Zero_. Oui, là devant moi, bien réel puisque capable de me toucher, c'était lui.

_**C'était Zero.**_

A suivre…


	2. Une vie à reconstruire

II

_Une vie reconstruire_

_Savoir quon na plus rien_

_A esprer_

_Nempche pas de continuer_

_A attendre._

[]

Le rythme de mon cur acclra avec une telle frnsie que je cru le sentir se rompre sous la pression. Dans le miroir, je dvisageai de mes yeux grands ouverts la silhouette tant chrie qui stait matrialise dans un moule de chair et de sang.

Je murmurai son nom, le sentit frmir.

_Ainsi fut franchi le point du non-retour._

Sans crier garde, lhomme qui faisait vibrer mes jours me retourna sans aucun mnagement et plaqua avec une rage non contenue ses lvres sur les miennes.

**_La brlure._**

_Je brulais_. Ou plutt, je ressentais pour la premire fois depuis une priode qui me parut un sicle, un lan de passion qui mobligea rpondre cette violence. Sa bouche tait chaude, et elle ne membrassait paselle me dvorait de toute sa fougue. Je vain manquer dair tant ltreinte tait brusque, draisonne. Dsespre. Comme si sa vie navait tenue qu ce corps corps, Zero ne me laissa aucune chance de me dfaire de son ardeur. En avais-je seulement envie ? Je crois bien que non. Mais quand enfin une convulsion lui fit remarquer mon asphyxie, il se dgagea et planta ses amthystes dans mes yeux. Sa respiration tait saccade, forte, son expression de bien-tre faisait maintenant place un visage plus douloureux : celui de lhomme rduit ses passions sa colre, sa dtresse, son amour.

_ _Ten souviens-tu ?_ Sa voix avait conserv son ton grave et endolori, et avait murmur ses paroles comme une menace. Sa main droite stait loge dans ma chevelure et la serrait prsent si fort quelle me fit grimacer.

La violence de Zero, ses dmons, son caractre imprvisible qui faisait de lui la fois le plus doux des hommes et le plus cruelTout cet amas de sentiments me pesa si fort que mes jambes flageolantes ne purent me porter plus longtemps. Je finissais genoux devant le corps de mon bourreau, si grand alors. Ma chevelure toujours prisonnire, je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux tandis que le hunter me dominant rptait avec une lenteur contrle la question que javais laisse sans rponse.

Entre mes sanglots que je ne parvenais contrler, jarticulais un malheureux de quoi parles-tu ? .

Je mis sa rage dure preuve. Tant et si bien quil dlaissa mes cheveux pour saisir avec autant de force mes poignets. Sans mnagement, je finissais ma course tendue sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, tandis que la silhouette de Zero me chevauchait. Je ne ripostais pas ce traitement. _Je brulais_. Ne me rappelais mme pas avoir dj ressentie un tel assaut du cur. Jtais la merci de cet homme, drive de deux espces, et cela ne me drangeait pas.

_Je brulais._ Jtais folle. Une princesse de sang pure totalement dpourvue de raison qui se sentit chavire quand son assaillant leva le voile sur sa question.

_ Mon baiser. Ten souviens-tu ?

Il ne faisait videmment pas rfrence celui quil venait de me drober linstant, mais celui, bien moins rcent, qui avait mis un terme la communion de nos deux vies la veille de mon dpart de la Cross Acadmie. Ce souvenir dchaina le tourbillon de sentiments que javais refrein et scell au plus profond de moi pour ne plus moccuper que de Kaname-Onii-sama, et mobligea lui dire la vrit que je me refusais depuis toujours moi-mme :

_ _Il a hant chacune de mes nuits._

_ Pcheresse, tu mavoue enfin ton tourment

_ Quelle genre de pcheresse se tait pour ne pas faillir sa promesse ?

_ Le mme genre de femme qui promet lamour ternel un homme quelle feint daimer !

_Je brulais_. Me consumais. La colre, la peur, la honte Le dsir interdit pour un autre homme que celui que je mtais promis mit au grand jour Lhorreur de se dcouvrir tel que lon est par les paroles dun autre. Oui, touffe par cette masse bante dmotions, Dieu me pardonne, _je brulais,_ comme une me en Enfer. Comment osait-il dire haute voix ce que je mefforais taire depuis si longtemps ? Monstre, savait-il seulement combien est grande la douleur dun cur qui ralise trop tard quil sest tromp ? Oh non ! Lui a toujours su quel cur tourmenter, au point ce soir de lui jeter ses torts au visage. Ma fiert prit le dessus. Ma blessure peine cicatrise tait remise vif. Ecorche par des paroles bien trop vraies, je retrouvais alors linsolence hautaine qui est permise ceux de ma condition, avec le vain espoir de me sortir de limpasse dans laquelle mavait pig Zero.

_ Jaime Kaname-Onii-sama. Et mon ternit est sienne. ParsSil te plait !

Tranchante, glaciale. Sang pure. Une comdie parfaite qui aurait loign de ma vue les plus tmraires. Mais Zero est Zero. Et si mon propre frre ne pouvait intimider cet homme, faute tait davouer que je navais pas de grandes esprances attendre. Et dailleurs, qui aurait t capable dsormais de faire siller cet homme que la nature, dans un lan dironie cinglante, avait faonn de la plus rude faon ? Dhumain, Zero avait atteint la condition des plus puissants vampires tout en oscillant entre son pouvoir et la dgnrescence en Level-E, et malgr tout, stait tellement indign contre sa nouvelle race quil tait parvenue prendre les commandes de lorganisation qui chassait ses dsormais frres. Un futur chef de la guilde des Hunter, et un vampire Cette drle dquation ne laissait que trop peu de place lhumain. Et en cet instant prcis, je le comprenais mieux que quiconque.

Un sourire malsain dessin sur son visage aux traits parfaits, il me toisait comme un animal sans dfense, vivant ses derniers instants pour la seule et bonne raison quil navait pas prt attention au moindres des mots que je venais de prononcer. Sa main vint caresser ma gorge avec une douceur qui ne prsageait rien de bon. Longtemps, il fit glisser ses longs doigts sur ma peau, prenant ainsi plaisir me soumettre au dsir quil faisait natre en moi. Ce feu qui me consumait, il samusait pleinement le raviver toujours plus fort pour mavoir sa merci... Jusqu ce que ce mange lpuise. Alors, la main qui me caressait devint une poigne serre autours de ma gorge, et tandis quil accentuait la pression, je sentais la veine qui savait si bien accueillir ses crocs palpiter sous lafflux soudain de sang.

Avec une lenteur sadique, il se pencha sur moi. Sa main se radoucit, mais le poids de son corps saccentua sur le miens, mempchant tout mouvement.

Et tandis que sa langue venait la rencontre de ma nuque, sa main valide se glissa de la plus impudique des faons sous le taffetas de ma robe, caressant ainsi successivement mes jambes, effleurant mon bas ventre, avant de reprendre sa course sur mon ventre.

_Cette peauCombien de nuits a-t-elle pu me voler ?

Cette question pose lui-mme fit affluer le sang mes joues, et malgr ma rticence montrer ce genre dtat, je ne pus mempcher de gmir quand sa main vint entourer le galbe de mon sein.

_ Zero

_ Combien de fois mas-tu dis que tu laimais ? Combien de tes regards sur lui ai-je d supporter au cours de ces dernires annes ? Tu nes quune femme soumise ses rveries denfants Mais ton corps, lui sait

A nouveau, sans pouvoir linterrompre, je laissais ses mains me tirer une plainte de plaisir. Totalement laisse ses doigts, je tentais vainement entre deux soupirs de le faire cesser, mais il connaissait mon corps par cur, comme sil lavait dj explor toute une vie avant cela. Et aucunes de mes demandes ne fut accepte, ce quune petite voix au fond de moi prfrait par ailleurs.

_ Ecoute toi, regarde toi ! Tout ton corps se cambre de dsir, et me rclame plus quil ne rclamera jamais Kaname Kuran. Tu as beau dire et faire, il nempche que si tu le dsirais vraiment je ne pourrai pas faire a. Tout en mettant laccent sur ce quil sapprtait faire, la main qui entourait ma nuque me souleva lgrement, collant mon corps au siens, et tandis que son autre main avait repris son chemin entre mes jambes, ses crocs vinrent menacer ma jugulaire.

Mon cur battait un rythme cadenc. Mon corps tremblait, se souvenait de cette premire treinte, de son premier don. Mais au fond de moi, dans un endroit recul de mon esprit tortur, je sentais le repos auquel javais tant aspir plus proche que jamais.

Au Diable lternit ! Au Diable ma promesse ! Ici, sur le sol glacial dune pice non adapte ce genre dbats, je me laissais mene par cette crature magnifique, ni homme, ni monstre, frontire de deux espces qui stait accapare de tous mes sens.

Face cette nouvelle rsolution, je parvins poser ma main jusque lors immobile sur son torse, et ainsi le faire reculer.

_Attends

Il me regarda intensment. Il savait. Et enfin, je savais moi aussi, quentre les murs dune salle deau, en sa prsence, rien ne me faisais me sentir mieux que **a **. Lentement, je mtendais de nouveau sur le sol, totalement offerte, la gorge en vidence. Oui, jattendais **a** avec impatience.

_ Ten souviens-tu ? Me demanda-t-il dun ton trs doux quil avait cach jusqu prsent.

_ De quoi parles-tu ?

_ Du son de ton sang qui coulait dans ma gorge ?

_ _Il a hant chacune de mes nuits_. Un sourire satisfait, mais trs tendre, vint remplacer lexpression dure et froide que lhomme au-dessus de moi avait tenu.

A nouveau, son corps se pencha sur moi, sa langue vint caresser ma nuque tandis quune de ses mains effleurait des parcelles de ma chevelure parpille sur le sol.

_ _Yuki_

La faon dont il pronona mon nom acheva de mentraner dans le vice. La main reste sous ma robe trouva le point le plus sensible de mon intimit et lexcita tandis que ses crocs se plantrent en moi alors que dans la pice raisonnait ses mots :

_Encore une foisCommettons_ **_limpardonnable._**

AAAH !

Dans la petite chambre de son appartement, le cri de Zero vint dchirer le silence du dbut de soire. Tremp dans sa sueur, les yeux brillant dun rouge clatant, et le cur palpitant sen rompre, le jeune homme tituba difficilement jusqu son lavabo, et se laissa choir sur le sol aprs stre goulument asperg deau.

Peu peu il revenait lui, mais une faim terrible lui treignait les entrailles. Une seconde. Oui rien quune seconde, il avait cru sentir le sang de la princesse Kuran couler dans sa gorge. Une seule seconde qui avait suffi lassoiffer tel un plerin en plein dsert, et lavait replong dans une tourmente que le sommeil naura pas suffi calmer pour cette fois. Mais sa volont ne connaissait pas de limite, et la torture que lui infligeait son estomac fut bientt contrle par un esprit plus fort encore. Quand ses jambes retrouvrent leur fonction, le hunter se releva, croisant alors son reflet dans le miroir.

Pour la premire fois depuis des jours, il avait dormi profondment, et pourtant cela ne se remarquait pas le moins du monde. Sur son visage dalbtre, des cernes se dessinaient et ses joues se creusaient. Ses yeux dhabitude inexpressifs portaient depuis lexpression de son tourment. Cela devait cesser. Revtant la hte une chemise propre, le hunter prit la porte sans un regard en arrire. Cette chambre ltouffait dans son dlire peut-tre tait-elle hante ou maudite aprs toutNon. Il ne fallait pas privilgier ce genre de piste surnaturelle et totalement dnue de sens. Il fallait rflchir, calmement et distinctement, et par chance, Zero tait un matre en la matire.

Aprs avoir longtemps long la tamise, le jeune homme dcida de prendre place une terrasse vide de monde, face leau. Le son ondoyant de llment qui cognait contre la pierre calma son esprit, et lodeur du caf quon lui servit remit de lordre dans ses ides. A lhorizon, le jour dclinait ses plus belles couleurs afin de prvenir le monde quil sapprtait disparatre. Un tableau apaisant accompagn dune brise lgre, et Zero sortit de sa poche un calepin vierge et un stylo plume. Aujourdhui, en cet instant prsent, il devait rsoudre le mystre qui le privait de ses nuits : Quand cela avait-il commenc ? Combien de temps ces apparitions duraient-elles ? Ou encore, quest-ce que cette Yuki fictive avait pu lui dire qui puisse le faire avancer ? Autant dlments que le vampire sempressa de noter avant de relire pour lui-mme ses mots :

1re apparition : il ya onze jours. Environ **2h** du matin.

Dure : jusquau petit **matin** (environ 6h30). Soit un total de **quatre** heures.

**_ Pourquoi me repousser ainsi quand jai attendu tous le jour pour te retrouver ? _**

Le jeune homme relu la dernire phrase prononce par Yuki lors de leur dernire rencontre.

_ Ainsi donc, elle ne se manifeste que le soir

Le regard curieux de la serveuse venue ramasser sa tasse vide fora Zero se taire et poursuivre de tte son raisonnement. Quelque chose lui chappait.

_Si Yuki tait morte, jaurai privilgi lhypothse du fantme mais si la princesse Kuran avait disparue je pense que jen aurais t avertis a ne colle pas !...Rflchis ZeroIl ya onze jours, quest-ce qui _

Soudain ses yeux prirent une forme toute ronde, une goutte de sueur perla sur sa nuque tandis quun point non soulev tomba sur sa rflexion comme une vidence.

_ La rception...Le cimetire!

Comment navait-il pas pu lier ce phnomne aux rcents vnements qui lavait conduit retrouver la trace de son ancienne allie plus tt ? a lui paraissait dsormais lvidence mme.

En effet, une nuit qui avait prcd les premires apparitions, stait tenue la soire au cours de laquelle Zero avait conduit Yori son amie. Une anne entire stait passe sans quils ne se revoient, et l, au milieu du tumulte de laristocratie vampirique, sa main, tandis quil tenait Lady Sarah loigne de la jeune humaine, tait venue se poser sur la sienne. Cette scne le fit trembler. _Ne me touche pas_, avait t ses mots. Et dans les yeux de la jeune princesse, il avait dcel la blessure que ses paroles venait de causer. Yuki tait une sang pur dsormais, et son seul but tait de lliminer. A cet instant prcis, le hunter se souvint quelle rage lui avait tourment le cur. Un sentiment violent, et primaire. Bestiale. Sa vie lui tait insupportable.

Pourtant, il ne stait pas pass une semaine avant quil ne recroise sa route.

A la base, Zero avait seulement fait le chemin pour fleurir la tombe de son frre. Mais en poussant la grille du lieu mortuaire, ses pas lavaient men elle. Et l encore, cette courte entrevue lavait veill de puissantes motions contradictoires. Il voulait sa mort, pourtant, l, accompagne dIdol Aido, dans son joli manteau beige, elle lavait salue de son plus beau sourire comme si rien ntait jamais arriv.

_Bonsoir _! Lui avait-elle dit de sa voix toujours enjoue. Il avait dgain son Bloody Rose, elle avait tremble. Pourtant larme ne pensa mme pas la viser une seule seconde. Bien au contraire, il lavait point sur lapparition du sang pur quelle avait drang peu de temps avant. En outre, il lavait protge. Oui, il venait de protger la femme quil dsirait voir mourir entre ses mains. Et quand cette dernire perdit connaissance, pas une seconde il nhsita : il lavait arrache des bras dAido pour la porter sur son paule.

Quavait-il en tte ce jour-l ? Avait-il cru un instant quelle navait finalement pas chang en vue de son salut, ou bien tait-il enfin honnte envers ce quil dsirait vraiment ? Il navait su le dire, et au fond, ny avait mme pas song.

Non, il stait content de lemmener en compagnie de son gardien dans un des QG de la guilde afin que la jeune femme puisse sy reposer. Ses pas les avaient mens une chambre, o enfin la belle avait repris ses espritsDune bien drle de faon. En effet, alors que Zero la tenait toujours fermement contre lui, la jeune princesse avait hum le parfum de la chevelure argente, avait agripp ses larges paules et stait blottie contre lui comme une amante entre les bras de son aim aprs livresse de la nuit. Avec dlice, il avait senti la langue de Yuki lui parcourir la nuque, et ses crocs leffleurer pour la premire foisEt puis, elle avait ralis sa situation. Leurs yeux staient croiss sans quun mot ne vienne perturber cette vanescence, et puis, les joues en feux, elle avait demand tre repose au sol. Ce contact bris fit frissonner le hunter qui regrettait sans pouvoir lavouer la prsence du corps chaleureux de la femme devant lui. Et puis elle stait excuse. Et puisElle stait enfuie.

Dsempar par cette accumulation de rencontres peu espaces, Zero stait oblig refouler ces vnements aux confins de son esprit. Notamment leur dernire entrevue qui avait t plusphysique. Il avait pu la serrer contre lui, avait sentie toute la noblesse de sa bouche contre sa peau Le souvenir lui serra le cur, et expliquait son comportement si violent et incontrlable envers la fausse Yuki . Aprs tre rest crisp un long moment face au travail de sa mmoire, le jeune homme finit par se laisser retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.

_ _Yuki Mais quest-ce que tu mas fait ?_ Sa main vint cacher ses yeux. La migraine lui tait revenue, et ses yeux le brlaient de leur eau tandis que la soif sinstallait de nouveau. Son estomac se tordit, sa gorge tait sche. Non loin de lui, la silhouette de la jeune serveuse se dessina : elle tait belle, jeune, et son odeur tait dlicieuse. Sa nuque dgage de toute chevelure tait un appel la morsure Cet instinct animal qui ltouffait fit fuir le jeune homme de sa place. Rapidement, il laissa tomber sur sa table les pices qui suffiraient rgler sa note, et partit sans demander son reste. Mais quelle tait stupide, cette fille en uniformeA la peau trop blanche, et lodeur allchante.

_ Monsieur ! Sil-vous plait, monsieur !

Le hunter fit volte/face : derrire lui, sa proie courait tenant dans sa petite main le carnet de notes et le stylo quil avait omis sur sa table.

_Tu as si faim ZeroLaisse toi aller Ne pas vouloir te rsoudre faire ce pour quoi tu es faitCest a qui te rends **monstrueux**_ !

_Monsieur !

_Tu le sens diciCest une viergeSi jeune, si dlicieuse, si pure Un met de choix qui na pas connu de souillure Zero **Fais-moi plaisir**_

_ Vous avez oubli vos affaires en partant ! Monsieur !

_Tu as remarqu toi aussi La faon dont elle te dvorait des yeux tout lheure Ce nest pas un mal, elle aussi en a envie. Tu es comme moi, tu peux sentir le dsir quelle a de se faire treindre par tes bras Va donc, je te pardonne pour cette fois de ne pas tabreuver de moi **Entrave-la !**_

_ TAIS TOI !

_ Ha ? Excusez-moi, je

Il stait arrt. Mais quel idiot ! La voix de son illusion lui avait fait perdre le sens de ce quil faisait. Lentraver ? Ctait plutt lui qui tait sujet ce mal ! Dchir entre sa soif, la voix de Yuki, et lodeur de cette fille maintenant toute proche Il tait dj trop tard. Elle lavait pige Ne restait plus qu prier pour quil se contrle.

Lendroit o ils se trouvaient donnait sur une impasse. La rue tait sombre, troite. Ici, aucun riverain naurait os sattarder. Aprs tout, les entrepts et le matriel ferroviaire navait pas grand intrt. Pourtant cette gourde lavait suivi dans le seul but de lui rendre un misrable carnet et un stylo. Dans cette ville o les rumeurs de vampires staient tendues aprs lincident lacadmie Cross, il fallait vraiment faire preuve dinconscience pour suivre un bel inconnu dans les coins reculs.

_ Pourquoi mas-tu suivi ?

_ Je Je voulais justeVous rendre vos affaires

La voix de la serveuse tait douce, et mal assure. Elle tait lgale dun animal sans dfense, innocente, vierge Aussitt les yeux de Zero se voilrent de rouge, faisant sursauter la malheureuse devant lui. Sans quil puisse les contenir, ses canines sallongrent, et ses mains vinrent coller son corps celui de la jeune fille.

_ Tu vois ce que je suis ? Lui demanda til sur un ton de menace qui ne fit pas trembler la demoiselle.

_Un vampireAinsi donc vous existez

_ Tu as peur ?

_ Non Je ne crois pas. Blottie contre lui, la jeune brune caressa le visage de lhomme qui la menaait, puis se laissa choir dans ses bras, la gorge offerte.

_ Prenez-moi

Elle neut pas se le faire rpter. Sans plus une once de doute, lhomme planta sans prparation ses crocs dans la jugulaire, et aspira sans mnagement le flux vital de cette inconnue. De la main de la belle, le carnet et le stylo tombrent. Elle se laissait aller la sensation. Ses doigts vinrent caresser la chevelure argente de son bourreau, et elle ne put rprimer de petits gmissements mlange de souffrance et de dsir.

Petit petit, elle se sentait vide de sa substance, et bien vite, elle ralisa que son geste pouvait lui coter la vie. Doucement, elle tenta de sextirper de la poigne de son assaillant, sans succs.

_ Arrtez maintenant

_Pas de rponse._

_ Je vous en prie

_Il continua. Elle pleurait._

_ Je veux vivre Les canines plantes se retirrent alors brusquement, faisant chapper un petit cri douloureux la jeune femme.

_ Tu veux vivre ? Ironisa Zero. Dans ce cas, ne tapproche plus jamais de moi. Rentre chez toi avant de ne plus tenir sur tes jambes !

_ Ne plus jamais vousMais !

_ Ne crois pas tattacher moi ! Dgage, tu ne mintresses plus. Pantelante, blesse dans son amour propre, la malheureuse se contenta de courir retrouver son poste, des larmes plein les yeux.

De son ct, Zero fit le grand tour de la ville et regagna son appartement sans stre arrt. Sa soif stait apaise, mais il se sentait frustr par le got quavait laiss cette effronte sur sa langue. Ce ntait pas le got espr. Ce ntait pas la saveur voulue. Il avait mordu une civile, et pour cela il se dtesta encore plus si cela fut possible. Mais rien faire, limpression de ne pas avoir got ce quil dsirait ardemment narrivait pas disparatre.

_Zero_

Il la voulait **_ELLE_** ! Pas une autre. Le sang le plus pur, le plus dlicieux ne lui suffirait jamais car ctait le siens quil voulait possder jamais ! Au fond, toute cette histoire de chasse aux sangs-purs, ctait surtout un bel alibi pour radiquer ceux qui pourrait la possder, et surtout pour la retrouver et se lapproprier pour lternit. Ce quelle avait promis son frre, ctait la seule chose quil dsirait par-dessus tout, mais auquel il naurait jamais accs. Toute cette frustration avait cr son but . Et soudain, il y songea, peut-tre par la mme occasion, ce sentiment avait-il cr lillusion qui le hantait.

Ainsi donc, il tait malade. Il ny avait pas dautres raisons son tourment. Il tait totalement fou, possd par un sentiment quil narrivait pas grer. Ce fut sa conclusion, et comme elle ne lui convenait pas non plus, il opta pour une solution bien plus radicale.

Le **Bloody Rose** fit ondoyer son clat, et vint rejoindre la tempe de son matre. Il trembla, son doigt pos sur la gchette. Pourquoi avait-il tant de mal se supprimer alors que son reflet lui faisait tant horreur ? Rien faire, sa mort ne serait pas pour ce soir Plutt que de dcolrer contre lui-mme, voyant que la nuit avait repris ses droits, le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son lit, et espra que ce nouveau sommeil lui serait enfin bnfique.

_ Yuki, tu es dj debout ?

_ Je nai pas dormi Onii-sama

_ Encore une insomnie

Pare dune superbe robe blanche, Yuki Kuran contemplait son jardin par la grande fentre de sa chambre. Au pas de sa porte, Kaname Kuran, rentr du snat regarda sa jeune sur, impuissant. Ses cauchemars la retranchaient dans des silences et des crises de larmes incontrlables depuis bientt plus de douze jours. Il labreuvait de son sang, la bordait sans arrt, sinquitait de son tat, lui faisait mille promesses, mais rien ny faisait. Ctait comme une maldiction lance sur son amante. Une maldiction qui, de toute vidence, ne serait gurie de sitt.

Prudent, le noble vampire enlaa son aime, et lui offrit son baiser le plus passionn, auquel elle ne rpondit que vaguement.

_ Yuki

_ Pardonne moi Je suis puise.

_ Ne dors pas cette nuit. Yuki dvisagea son frre avec rvolte.

_ Je ne sais si je pourrai men empcher

_ Yuki, jen viens penser que tu ne souhaites pas vraiment gurir. Je te sens tloigner de moi, et de nous. Je te regarde comme une me qui ne serait pas de ce monde, et tes yeux vides et tristes trahissent un chagrin que je ne sais consoler, sais-tu seulement combien cela est frustrant pour moi ?

Sans dire un mot elle se leva, sapprtant quitter la pice.

_ Je te cause donc tant de soucis mon frre ?

_ Bien videmmentEt plus encore.

Elle ne surenchrit pas, se contentant de partir. Un long moment, elle dambula dans toute la proprit. Sassurant quelle ntait ni suivie, ni observe, la jeune Kuran empreinta une porte cache au fond de la buanderie, et dboucha sur une petite pice remplie des effets qui lavait vue grandir. Kaname navait pas souhait quelle les conserve avec elle, mais il connaissait bien assez Yuki pour savoir quelle ne lui pardonnerait pas de brler ses affaires si prcieuses. Alors il stait content de les cacher, et pendant un an, cette cachette navait pas t dcouverte. Mais Yuki tait le genre de personne bien trop curieuse pour se contenter dtudier bravement ce que lon attendait delle. Et notamment depuis quelle vivait le jour, elle se prtait son passe-temps favoris, lequel tait de fouiller sa proprit de fonds en combles. Cest ainsi quelle avait retrouv cet endroit.

Il tait fait limage de son ancienne chambre : les meubles y taient disposs de la mme faon, et navait pas t vids. De ce fait, elle sut de suite o trouver ce quelle cherchait : ses photos. Notamment cet album compos uniquement de clichs delle et de Zero que Kaien Kurosu avait soigneusement rpertori depuis que le jeune hunter avait emmnag parmi eux.

Lune des dernires photos avaient t prise le soir du bal o Shizuka avait trouv la mort. Yuki, resplendissante dans sa robe de satin sy trouvait blottie contre Zero qui comme son habitude ne bronchait pas malgr la teinte rouge quavaient pris ses joues.

La princesse Kuran caressa le clich le cur battant, tout en murmurant pour elle-mme le nom de lhomme reprsent.

_ Si seulement tu pouvais savoir dans quel tourment tu me jettes. Avec prcaution, elle embrassa le visage de son ancien alli, mais sen loigna vite sentant de leau poindre au bord de ses yeux. Soucieuse de ne pas abim son prcieux bien, Yuki ferma ses paupires tout en levant la tte vers le plafond.

_ Jai si mal de faire souffrir Kaname Onii-samaJai si mal loin de toi qui me haisQuel est mon rle dans cette vie ? Pourquoi revenir ce que jtais originellement si cela ne nous apporte rien de bon ? Je nai plus de rves, ni de buts. Je sais que je ne peux pas mourir et cela te tout le sel de ma vieMais je peux tout recommencer nes-ce pas ?... Zero OuiJuste encore une fois

A Suivre


	3. Renaissance

III

_Renaissance_

_La renaissance ne se prsente pas_

_Comme un progrs continu._

_La beaut y a constamment ctoy la cruaut,_

_Et lombre la lumire._

[Jean Delumeau]

Il avait beau se tourner et se retourner, rien ny faisait, le sommeil avait dsert son esprit.

Il fit des alles et venues entre chaque pice de son appartement, sans but prcis. Dans sa tte, le souvenir du sang drob la serveuse venait se superposer celui encore intense de la voix de Yuki cognant ses penses.

Dieu, quavait-il donc fait de si malheureux qui lui vaille toutes ces peines ?

A vrai dire, Zero Kyriu navait jamais t un enfant de chur depuis le jour de la disparition de ses parents, mais les actes reprochables quil avait commis ne portaient en vrit pas grande atteinte la face du monde. Et pourtant son destin samusait le frapper vers le bas. Triste ironie du sort sans nul doute.

Tandis quil visitait sa salle de bain pour la nime fois, trois coups sur sa porte le tirrent de sa rverie. Serait-ce**_ elle_** ? Mais dabord, pourquoi voulait-il tant quil sagisse d**_elle_** ? Dun traite il regagna la pice principale qui lui servait aussi de chambre, se prcipita sur la poigne, et tomba de haut quand la silhouette dsire laissa place celle du pre adoptif de cette dernire, le fameux Kaien Cross.

_ Quel accueil Tu attendais peut tre quelquun dautre ?

_ Non, se reprit le hunter. Je nattends personne ici .

Sans attendre quon ly invite, lancien prsident de lacadmie pacifique vint saccouder au rebord de la fentre de lautre ct de la pice. Son regard vasif contempla les quelques flocons qui tombaient et devenaient eau avant davoir touch leur but.

_ De la neige en mars Elle doit tre trs triste

_ De quoi parlez-vous, tiqua Zero ennuy que le seul sujet quil ne souhaitait pas aborder soit lanc.

_ De ma fille Dj toute petite son humeur dteignait sur le temps. Evidemment quand elle fut endormie a ne marchait plus, mais prsent

_ tes-vous venue me voir pour la simple satisfaction davoir une oreille attentive vos belles mlancolies ou puis-je attendre autre chose de votre visite ?

_ Zero tu es toujours comme a Si peu expressif Peut-tre que si tu te montrais plus abordable, elle serait encore l

Le regard froid et menaant du plus jeune stoppa net Kaien. Il avait toujours aim taquiner Zero, mais quand il sagissait de parler srieusement, celui qui avait lui aussi aim une Kuran autrefois ne savait plus sy prendre. Alors le plus souvent il usait de la mme mthode, dans le vain but de drider le Kyriu. Sans grand succs. Ce dernier, au contraire, semblait dautant plus hors datteinte lorsque le sujet de Yuki tait mis au got du jour.

_ Pardon, jai t trop loin Evidemment que tu ny es pour rien . L encore, Kaien commit une gaffe quil ne remarqua mme pas. Zero soupira Aprs tout, certaines personnes, malgr la meilleure volont du monde ne changerait pas.

Quand enfin Zero sassit sur le rebord de son lit, Kaien y remarqua la prsence du Bloody Rose, qui trangement navait plus sa scurit. Zero le vit, et laissa le silence sinstaller. Aussitt, les annes passes courir aprs le jeune hunter revinrent lesprit de Kaien.

_ Il ya des choses dont tu souhaiterais parler ?

_ Rien

_ Pas de nouvelles choses dans ta vie ?

_ Une serveuse ma offert sa gorge cet aprs-midi Jy ai got

_ a arrive. Las-tu tue ?

_ Je ne me le serai pas pardonn.

_ Parce que tu penses me faire croire que tu te pardonnes davoir simplement plant tes crocs en elle ?

_ a na aucune espce dimportance

_ Quand tu retournes ton arme contre toi-mme, si, a en a une

_ Vous allez me lchez, oui ?

Kaien se tut. Son protg ntait pas dune humeur radieuse. Au fond, il ne lavait jamais vraiment t, mais ce soir-l, il semblait particulirement irritable. Cross accepta alors silencieusement de parler dautres affaires, tout aussi dsagrables.

_ Tu mas demand pourquoi jtais l Jette un il l-dessus.

Kaien lui lana aussitt une pochette cartonne que le jeune homme attrapa habilement.

_ Shizuka Hio ?

_ Jai besoin que tu mclaires Kyriu Il ya un point que toi et moi navons jamais soulev son propos.

_ Que voulez-vous savoir ?

_ Le peu de tmoins que nous avons sur cette affaire font de toi le principal suspect. Pourtant Kuran ta protg des consquences cette poque, ce qui, il va sans dire, est pour le moins surprenant.

_ Il avait besoin de mon aide pour protger Yuki Cest tout.

_ Cest vraiment ce que tu crois ? Regardes un peu ce que nous venons de dcouvrir.

Le jeune homme ouvrit le document dans linstant, et aprs quelques minutes de lecture lana un regard dur son ancien tuteur, mettant au passage un lger rire ironique.

_ Est-ce si surprenant pour vous ?

_ Jadmets que oui.

_ Ce type a descendu lensemble du Snat lui seul, un de plus ou un de moins, il ny a pas grande affaire.

_ Tu oublis un dtail important : Shizuka Hio navait aucun lien avec le snat, bien au contraire, sur ce point elle ralliait parfaitement la cause de Kaname en souhaitant supprimer Lord Rido. Ctait une simple victime, alors pourquoi laurait-il tue ?

_ Je ne me rappel pas avoir un jour t le confident de ce mec, pourquoi me poser la question moi ?

_ Parce que ta mmoire est la cl de lnigme Zero. Rflchis, Shizuka aurait pu tre une allie de choix, quel intrt avait-il la supprimer ?

Un long silence sinstalla. Kaien toujours debout dvisageait un Zero en pleine rflexion avec lui-mme. Pourquoi Kaname Kuran avait-il supprim Shizuka ? Pour lheure, Zero ne voyait quune raison :

_Elle a tent de faire chanter Yuki, et a bien failli la tuer Je pense que cest une raison tout fait valable pour lui

_ Une minute Kyriu, ne nous prends pas pour des idiots, nous avons immdiatement privilgi cette piste mais malgr sa trs grande influence, lpoque Kaname ne pouvait dcemment pas se permettre une telle fracture sans en payer de lourdes consquences.

_ Peut-tre quil a aussi supprim le Snat pour viter davoir faire avec ce genre de consquences.

_ Tu sais bien que non ! Zero tu as aspir ton frre qui tait le bras-droit de Shizuka, et tu es lun des dernier lavoir vue, tu ne peux pas ne pas avoir de souvenirs utiles !

Un instant la phrase de Kaien Cross resta en suspens, comme si cette dernire rplique avait t le dtonateur dune bombe quon aurait attendue de voir exploser. Zero se mit rire entre ses dents comme il lavait fait un peu plus tt.

_Directeur, je crois que vous venez de la trouvez votre rponse.

_ Kaname aurait dvore Shizuka ?...

_ Je ne dirais pas les choses ainsi, je dirai plutt quil a absorbe son pouvoir.

_ Mais comment est-ce

_ Shizuka tait faible ! Elle venait tout juste de regagner sa vritable enveloppe charnelle, et tait puise. Elle a peut-tre voulu se dbarrasser de Kaname Kuran mais croyez moi que si elle lavait vraiment souhait elle aurait certainement t capable de se dfendre ! Yuki ntait quun pion, jen tais un, et Shizuka elle-mme navait pas le premier rle ! Ce Kuran tire les ficelles depuis le premier jour, ne faites pas celui qui !

_ Zero ! Je te prierai de cesser de linsulter.

_ Allez-vous faire voir !

_ Tu nes mme pas en colre davoir t utilis au fond, je me trompe ? Ce qui te rends si hostile, selon mon humble avis, ce serait plutt le fait que Kaname tai pris bien des choses que tu dsirais. Ta vengeance, et Mais tu sais Kyriu, nous sommes seuls maitres de nos destins. Toi tu as simplement choisis de fuir

Zero se prcipita sur lancien directeur afin de lui faire ravaler ses paroles, mais dj ce dernier avait quitt lappartement. Sur le lit gisait encore les dernires traces des investigations concernant la mort de Shizuka Hio. Le hunter se demandait pourquoi cette histoire sortait maintenant de lombre, avec la dsagrable impression que Kaname ntait pas le seul manipulateur de toute cette histoire.

Jtais terrifie. Dun seul geste, je laissais la photo mchapper des doigts et retomber sur le sol. Mon cur souffrait et minfligeait des dmences prsent incontrlable.

Oh, bien sr que javais souvent pens Zero depuis mon dpart de lacadmie, maispas comme a. Pas au point de Lide qui venait de me traverser lesprit taitMonstrueuse.

Me sentant plus fbrile que jamais je sortais enfin de la pice et regagnais ma chambre sans minterrompre un instant dans ma course. Dans ma poitrine mon cur donnait de grands coups douloureux, et de mes yeux schappait mon agonie. Mes pieds ne me portaient plus, mes yeux ny voyaient plus, mon esprit, mon corps. Tout ntait que mal. Et cest alors quelle me vint. Portant un uniforme longtemps port, arborant des cheveux mi- longs, et une expression douloureuse.

_ Je tavais prvenue Mais tu ncoutes jamais

Je contemplais ce reflet de lancienne Yuki comme la preuve ultime de ma dtrioration mentale, et pourtant au fond, je nesprais rien de mieux que dapprendre quelle fut relle.

_ Qui es-tu ?... Parvins-je murmurer dans un spasme. Elle me regarda dabord de la mme faon que si je lui avais demand comment je mappelais, puis, une seconde plus tard, son visage prit lexpression dsole de ceux qui ont une mauvaise nouvelle annoncer.

_ Je suis Yuki Cross. Je suis cette moiti de toi qui sait mieux que tu ne sais prsent. Je suis celle que tu as enterre en recevant le sang de ton anctre, mais que tu ne peux tuer Je suis la partie de ton cur qui sait ce quelle veut et que tu ignores

_ Tu nexistes pas

_ Si ctait le cas, tu ne serais pas l, allonge sur ce sol coteux comme un misrable animal laiss son sort

_ Que dois-je faire, alors ? Criais-je men tuer la voix.

_ Tu le sais trs bienLa seule chose qui te fasses dfaut cest laction . Elle disparu en mme temps quAido, alert par ma plainte arrivait.

Comme chacune de mes crises, je sentais tous ses sens se mettre en alerte, et sa panique le gagner. Jessayais de croire quil nagissait que par peur des reprsailles de Kaname Onii-sama, mais je devinais aussi facilement quil yavait une vritable anxit me concernant en lui. Fidle son habitude, il couvrit mon front dun linge humide et me porta contre lui jusqu ma chambre sans dire un mot. Les cernes sont ses yeux trahissait le sommeil que javais drangEncore une fois. Je le contemplais avec culpabilit, me considrant alors comme une gne pour lui.

Il sapprta repartir aprs mavoir suppli de bien vouloir dormir. Je le retenais :

_ Hanabusa Cest comment La mort dun vampire ? Il me considra longuement, sans doute effray par la question pose, et surtout par la rponse quil fallait me donner.

_ Idiote, comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Pesta-t-il pour toute rponse. Jinsistais.

_ Et bien Je suppose que ce doit tre douloureux une seconde, le temps que le corps devienne poussire, et que linstant daprs Il ny a plus rien

_ Plus rien du tout ?

_ H ! Je tai dit que je ne pouvais pas le savoir, ce nest quune supposition ! Ne vas pas te monter la tte ! Ctait trop tard. Mon sombre dessein refit surface, et je ne pensais plus qu cette seule phrase Il ny a plus rien . Plus dillusions, plus dinquitude dans le regard de Kaname Onii-sama, plus de sommeil drange pour Aidou, plus de rves, ni dinsomnies La promesse dune dlivrance attendue. Un engagement du souvenir disparatre jamais.

Je quittais alors mon lit et mon prcepteur. Jaimais Aido, ctait un garon trs gentil, loyal et de confiance. Mais parce que jaimais cette personne, parce quen jen aimais bien dautre encore, je prenais alors la plus grave des dcisions.

Le vent stait rafraichi, la temprature avait perdue de son allure. Dans les rues de la ville, malgr la menace qui planait, les choses suivaient leur cours. On vivait sans se proccuper de ce que lon ignorait. A vrai dire, personne ne voulait vraiment savoir. Les vampires taient des cratures de la nuit, effrayantes et dvastatrices, des monstres dont on ne parlait que pour effrayer les enfants. Pourtant, alors que la lgende semblait se matrialiser en une terrifiante ralit, on vivait comme si de rien ntait.

Non loin de l, au QG de la Guilde des chasseurs de vampires, un drame vint branler le quotidien que lon sassurait de prserver.

Posts devant une foule dhomme au sang bouillonnant, Kaien Cross, et Tga Yagari, lair grave, annoncrent une nouvelle qui allait branler dfinitivement le fragile chafaudage de paix entre les races.

_ Messieurs, une nouvelle accablante vient de nous parvenir. Lambassadrice Serena Sakimura, vampire de sang-pure et allie de notre guilde qui a depuis longtemps favoris la paix entre nos deux races, a t assassine la nuit dernire dans sa rsidence de West Horthfield. Aucun tmoin, ni aucun indice ne nous permettent dtablir la moindre piste pour le moment.

Une cohue sans nom sleva dans la pice. Serena Sakimura tait une princesse de sang-pure issue du clan Sakimura, une des plus jeunes familles de sang-purs. Leur clan rput pour leur aversion envers lespce humaine, avait t radiqu dans son ensemble le soir o lhritier Kuran avait dtruit dfinitivement le Snat. Tous, sauf la dernire fille du clan, Serena. En effet, cette dernire, leve par des humains captifs tait trs attache lespce, et fut bannie de son clan pour cette raison. De ce jour, elle stait engage comme ambassadrice de la paix entre humains et vampires aux cts de Kaien Cross et dune poigne dhunters. Respecte de tous, cette tricentenaire aux allures de jeune fille avait djou les piges quon lui avait tendu, et avait impos de sa seule volont une entente qui avait remis de lordre l o la destruction du Snat et la rapparition de Rido Kuran avait fait des tincelles.

Et lannonce de sa disparition, aussi violente que soudaine, allait certainement crer un nouveau chaos.

_ Il ny a pas de pistes, mais il ya forcment un suspect ! Scria un homme, bientt suivi par les commentaires approbatifs de ses compagnons.

_ Evidemment, nous devons nous concentrer sur la personne qui profite le plus ce crime, nanmoins, nous ne devons en rien prcipiter les choses. Une de nos quipe sest dj rendue auprs dIsaya Sht dont elle tait proche afin de rassembler le plus dinformations possibles.

_ Dans ce cas, il faut aussi envoyer une quipe interroger les autres familles ! Envoyons des hommes du ct des clans Kuran et Toma ! Sils refusent de cooprer nous les tiendront comme principaux suspects dans cette affaire !

_ Pas si vite Sojiro, nous ne pouvons dcemment pas pntrer les demeures de ces familles sans nous annoncer avant.

_ Nous connaissons pourtant bien quelquun qui en serait capable sans courir le moindre risque.

Le silence foudroya lassemble pourtant bien bruyante. Tous les yeux se tournrent alors vers linsolente silhouette accoude au mur qui venait de prononcer cette phrase.

_ Je suis heureux que tu ait pu te librer si vite, Zero Dit solennellement Kaien. Et je suppose que la personne dont tu fais allusion nest autre que

_ Vous savez bien de qui je parle

_Yuki... Se tournant vers lassistance, Kaien sempressa dinformer ceux qui ne le saurait dj de ce qui avait suivi la disparition de Lord Ouri. Comme vous le savez peut tre, la jeune princesse Kuran, capable de manipuler nos armes, a offert ses services aux sang-purs des environs la mort dOuri Shirabuki. Et puisque cest une des leurs, et quelle les a dj approchs, nous pourrions recourir ses comptences si nous ne pouvions y parvenir par nos propres moyens. Cela dit, nous allons nous organiser ds prsent, et vous communiquerons les informations au fur mesure. Messieurs.

Lattroupement se dlia, et bientt, Zero se retrouva seul face celui qui lavait recueilli et son ancien mentor.

_ a va comme tu veux Zero ? Je te trouve lair fatigu

_ Tout va bien sensei

_ Kyriu, je ne voulais pas remettre en cause ton jugement devant tout le monde mais penser demander laide de Yuki sur cette affaire me semble tre

_ Moi je pense que cest fichtrement bien trouv Cross ! Haha, il est pas beau notre futur dirigeant de la guilde Ria bruyamment Yagari en donnant une lourde tape sur lpaule de Kaien.

_ Yagari, Yuki est une princesse, et linclure dans nos plans nous forcerait lui rvler des informations quelle nest pas cense savoir.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions lui dire ce que nous savons, protesta Zero de son air le plus dtach, si son pre lui donne une mission quelle le fasse et quelle ne pose pas de question. Elle veut faire rgner la paix non ? Dans ce cas, elle fera ce quon lui demande.

_ Je suis bien triste de voir que tu nas mme plus pour elle le respect que je vous ai pourtant inculqu.

_ La roue tourne Directeur . Sans plus un mot, Zero quitta ses ans, les mains dans les poches. Lavis de Kaien lui importait peu, encore moins que celui de Yuki dailleurs. Lady Sakimura, ambassadrice de la paix, avait t assassine, et ce seul fait allait certainement conduire vampires et hunters une guerre sanglante laquelle dinnocents humains seraient confronts, utiliss, et mme tus. Cela seul comptait : parvenir combler du mieux possible les failles qui menaaient de faire scrouler ce que la Guilde et quelques vampires pacifiques tentaient de garder intact depuis des millnaires.

Cinq jours staient couls sans que je naie pu voir Kaname. Entre temps, lannonce du meurtre de Lady Sakimura avait jet un froid sur lambiance de la demeure.

Zero ne mtait plus rapparu si rel depuis ce jour, et javais finalement retrouv les quelques illusions fbriles du dbut. Quant moi, javais dfinitivement perdu le sommeil. Jours et nuits, je dambulais dans la maison, en attendant le moment prcieux o Hanabusa irait rejoindre sa famille comme il le faisait chaque anne. Javais alors loisirs la maison pour moi seule pendant deux heures entires. Et justement, alors que la nuit commenait tomber, Aido prparait son dpart.

_ Je ne sais pas si je peux vous laisser seule, Kaname-sama nest pas rentr depuis longtemps. Sil apprend que je vous ai laiss sans le prvenir il risque de se mettre trs en colre.

_ Pourquoi es-tu autant sur la dfensive ? Ca fait bientt deux ans que tu tabsentes la mme date et pour la mme dure, je suis certaine que Onii-sama ne tardera plus. Il ne me laisserait pas seule sans vigilance, cest vident. Et puis, ce nest jamais que deux heures. Mon sourire convaincu parvint le rassurer un peu.

Pourtant il insista plusieurs reprises, comme si lui-mme savait davance que Kaname ne reviendrait pas avant lui. Il parvint quand mme me quitter aux alentours de minuit aprs dnimes recommandations. La grande porte claqua, et le silence tomba sur la maison, plus pesant que jamais. Je restais l encore plusieurs minutes. Pas de Kaname Onii-sama. Pas dAido pour me surveiller. Jtais seule.

Dun pas lent je me dirigeais alors dans les sous-sols de la demeure.

Javais tout prpar, tout planifi. Ctait dune vidence ahurissante, et drle la fois.

Dans ma tte, les souvenirs de ma mre sentrechoquaient avec puissance et faisaient vibrer le bout de mes doigts dangereusement. Jaurai voulu lui demander pardon pour le sacrifice que je lavais contrainte faire pour me sauver. Jaurai voulu quelle nait jamais le faire.

Munie dArtmis, je tranchais la chair de mon bras profondment, laissant ainsi couler une rivire de sang sur le sol glac de la proprit. a navait, mon sens, pas fait si mal que ce quoi je mattendais. Alors jy trempais les deux doigts de ma main valide et de cette main, je traais au sol un grand cercle aux proportions de la pice, ainsi que divers pentagrammes et mots prcis. Lodeur de ma sve empestait toute la pice, et la perte fit naitre la faim tant et si bien que je mempressais dachever mon uvre. Prcautionneusement, je remontais ma chambre : ma blessure avait disparue. L jallais me laver soigneusement, et, les cheveux encore dgoulinant deau, jenfilais pour mon apparat la longue robe blanche quavait port ma mre le jour o elle stait sacrifie pour moi. Je redescendais alors, sre de navoir t vue de personne. Je me plaais au milieu de mon cercle, et tendais mon regard vers le haut plafond sombre qui surplombait ma silhouette. Une larme coula sur ma joue : jy tais enfin. La dlivrance. Je me posais alors mon ultime question, savoir, tais-je certaine ou pas de vouloir quitter ce monde auquel on mavait ramen ? Je nhsitais plus, me raccrochant linsouciance qui suivrait mon dpart vers loubli.

Je posais mes mains sur une partie du cercle au milieu duquel jtais assise, et fit apparatre dans ces lieux, le halo dune lumire blouissante. Cette source dnergie pure tout droit sortie de mon corps noble tait la fois douloureuse et apaisante. Je subissais dun seul coup toutes les peines et les joies qui mavaient faites, et je d lutter de mes fbriles forces pour ne pas mettre fin ce rituel.

Il tait puis. Les runions de la Guilde staient enchans, les cours aussi, et ctait sans compter sur toutes les patrouilles quil avait pu effectuer au cours des derniers jours. Il avait retrouv ltat affligeant de linsomniaque en se privant de sommeil tout prix. Pour la simple et bonne raison quil lui tait inenvisageable de se rveiller de nouveau dans un tel tat de soif. Alors, parce que cela lui tait tout de mme vital, juste lespace de quelques minutes, Zero saccouda au bureau sur lequel reposait son matriel de lycen, et posa sa tte au creux de ses bras. Au dernier rang, la voix quasi inaudible du professeur lui revenait comme un lger bourdonnement, un bruit de fond qui le berait et dont il ne distinguait plus les mots.

Tranquillement, sen mme en avoir conscience, il sendormit.

Neela tait au service de la famille Kuran depuis sa toute jeune enfance. Elle faisait partie de cette catgorie de vampire qui reprsentait la classe majeure de lespce, ceux qui nont ni pouvoirs particuliers, ni de sang royal, mais qui sen contentait bien.

Pourtant, elle jouissait du certains confort attribu aux servantes des vampires les plus puissants. Et par chance, ceux pour qui elle travaillait taient plutt bons.

Lord Kaname Kuran tait un homme silencieux mais bon, trs mystrieux, peu prsent, mais qui malgr ses airs froids et cruels pouvait se montrer de bonne compagnie, notamment lorsquil sagissait de sa jeune sur. Avec lui il suffisait daccomplir son devoir sans poser de questions, sen qurir par moment de sa sant et de son humeur sans jamais pousser lindiscrtion et il tait alors le meilleur des maitres. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir dailleurs jamais t contrainte une tche.

Quant sa jeune sur, Lady Yuki, elle tait pareille la rose du matin. Fraiche, vive, souriante, et dune gentillesse toute preuve. Elle rprimandait toujours les domestiques de se montrer si courtois avec elle. Elle naimait pas quon la couvre de sa jeune noblesse, et souhaitait quon lappelle par son prnom. Ce qui narrivait jamais. La jeune princesse ne comprenait pas toujours limportance de son rang, de son rle, ni ltendue de ses pouvoirs, et passait pour se corriger le plus clair de son temps tudier auprs de Monsieur Hanabusa.

Pourtant, depuis plusieurs semaines, ltat de la dernire-ne de la famille Kuran ne pouvait chapper personne. Chaque jour, on sinquitait davantage de sa maigreur, de sa pleur, et des cernes qui lui marquaient le visage. On se lamentait de la trouver parfois en prise des larmes inconsolables au milieu dun couloir, ou encore de lentendre gmir, crier, et frapper derrire les portes quelle verrouillait soigneusement afin quon ne puisse la dranger dans son tourment. Oui, un mal inconnu et monstrueux stait abattu sur la descendance de Juri et Haruka Kuran, et personne ne pouvait y remdier, pas mme son fianc que lon devinait dvast par laffaire, mais qui lon reprochait en silence ses trop longues absences loin de sa pupille.

Or donc, ce soir-l, Neela stait rendue en direction de laile Ouest de la proprit afin de procder au grand mnage de la bibliothque, rituel quon lui avait accord chaque mois. Munie de ses chiffons et de son plumeau, elle marcha lentement en direction des rayonnages, passa devant la porte de la chambre de la princesse, sy arrta un instant, nentendit rien. Rassure, elle simagina que la jeune femme avait certainement enfin succomb au sommeil, et continua sa route lesprit plus calme.

Les couloirs dfilrent devant elle. La jeune servante, lev dans cette demeure connaissait les lieux comme sa poche, et pourtant, elle nen revenait jamais du temps que lui prenait certaines de ses alles-venues. Avant de monter le grand escalier menant ltage, une lumire attira son regard. Elle tait peine visible de sous la porte, mais la pnombre de la maison faisait ressortir ce genre de dtails. Avec prcaution, Neela posa sa main sur le bois verni de la porte menant au sous-sol, et lcarta aussi vite dans un petit sursaut, brle par la chaleur que dgageait la matire.

_ Mais quest-ce que

Accompagnant son geste dun torchon, elle parvint ouvrir prcautionneusement la porte, et dun pas vif, se hta de rejoindre le bas de lescalier. Une lumire blanche blouissait les lieux comme si le soleil sy tait cach. Cette illumination fit pousser un lger cri la servante bien peu habitue faire face un tel clat. Un instant, elle crut mourir, calcine par le rayonnement intense. Il nen fut rien. Affaiblie par le halo, Neela appuya son regard sur le centre du cercle o, assise dans les vtements de sa dfunte mre, Lady Yuki faisait surgir dun cercle de sang cette lumire aveuglante emplie dnergie.

_ LADY YUKI ! Cria Neela sen rompre la voix. Elle nentendit pas. Ses yeux inhabituellement rouges fixaient le plafond, tandis que dgoulinait de ses yeux des flots de larmes. De ses lvres tremblantes, elle ne cessait de rpter des mots dont Neela ne parvenait pas saisir le sens. Redemptionem Deus exaudi monstrum releases. In carne mea quietat sitis, metus. Das libero. Accipe memoriam. Monstrum refringit **(*)**

Dsempare par la scne qui stendait ses yeux, la jeune domestique pntra le cercle. Yuki poussa alors un cri qui fit trembler les murs de la maison. Ses crocs dvoils, et tirait son cou vers le plafond sen rompre la nuque, comme si une chose violente et douloureuse lavait transperce. Le cri fut si effroyable, mlange de rage, de dsespoir, de douleur intense, que Neela en fut ttanise. Elle voulait courir vers sa maitresse, la sortir de ce cercle abominable, mais dans la pice, plus on sapprochait de la princesse et plus loxygne venait manquer, plus la chaleur se faisait dense. La main toujours agrippe son torchon, entrecoupe de sanglots, Neela tenta de toucher la jeune Kuran. Le tissu prit feu instantanment faisant reculer davantage la demoiselle. Soudain, face elle, la petite servante remarqua une silhouette quelle navait pas vue jusque lors.

Ctait celle dun homme vraiment beau, dont les cheveux couleur argent brillaient dans la lumire tincelante. Debout quelques centimtres delle, il regardait la sang-pure les sourcils froncs, plein dincomprhension, mais trangement calme. Malgr le cri interminable de Yuki, elle lentendit prononcer des mots sur le ton du rconfort et de la rprimande :

_ Calme toi Yuki. Cesse de crier et arrte a tout de suite. Tu donnes du souci aux gens qui tentourent, et tu commences magacer srieusement, alors calme toi. YUKI! Cette fois, il avait cri, et aussitt, Yuki stait tue. Elle se dtendit aussitt, pivota doucement son regard vers la silhouette de lhomme prs delle. Sa voix trembla, ses yeux rouges sang devinrent prirent subitement une couleur humaine . Un joli marron clair, o plus aucune touche du rouge si rare des yeux de sang-pur naltrait.

_ Zero

_ Yuki Rentre la maison. . Tombant genoux devant la silhouette trouble de Yuki, lhomme aux cheveux dargent prit son visage entre ses mains et lembrassa avec passion, avant de ltreindre avec plus de douceur.

_ Oscula Meae Felix dies hoc renatus es** (**)** Furent les derniers mots que pronona la mystrieuse silhouette de lhomme qui tenait la princesse dans son treinte. Il lembrassa nouveau. Un bruit de verre bris retentit dans toute la pice, et tout disparu. Le cercle de sang sestompa dans la pierre, la lumire vive senvola, quand celui que la princesse Kuran avait nomm Zero , il stait dissip autours du corps de Yuki. Cette dernire, quant elle, gisait alors inerte sur le sol. Avec prcaution, Neela sapprocha : elle tait vivante, bien quinconsciente. Rassemblant ses maigres forces, la courageuse servante hissa alors le corps de sa princesse sur son dos, et entreprit de monter les escaliers. En vain, elle ne parvint la monter qu la moiti avant de se laisser tomber.

Dcid porter secours la jeune Kuran, Neela lallongea sur lune des marches de lescalier, et couru en direction des chambres de bonnes o une bonne partie du personnel dormait encore. L, elle alerta toute la chambre de ses cris et de ses pleurs. Elle raconta son aventure tous les domestiques quelle croisait sur sa route, et les suppliait de lui venir en aide. Mais personne ne broncha.

Terrorise par cette vague dindiffrence, elle se hta en direction de la chambre o reposait Aido. Elle savait combien ce dernier tait fidle aux Kuran, et tait certaine que lui saurait punir ceux qui avaient oss sopposer au sauvetage de Lady Yuki.

De la mme faon, elle tira le noble de son sommeil de ses alertes et de ses larmes. Le jeune vampire la regarda avec mpris un instant, puis sans crier garde la saisie la gorge :

_ Tu nas certainement pas froid aux yeux pour venir me tirer de mon sommeil pour me raconter ces tissus de conneries. Si cette Yuki a des problmes, quelle les rgles toute seule ! Je ne vois pas ce qui a pu te faire croire que je pourrai mintresser vos petites histoires de servantes !

_ Lord Hanabusa je vous en prie, il ne sagit pas dune amie mais de la princesse Kuran ! Elle git dans le sous-sol ! Par piti seigneur, venez lui en aide, vous qui tes si fidle Lord Kuran, ayez piti pour sa jeune sur qui se meurt ! Aido resta interdit, et la dvisagea comme une pauvresse chappe dun asile. Presque aussitt, elle fut entrane hors de la chambre par le majordome de la maison et deux autres servantes qui se cofondrent en excuses auprs dAido.

_Es-tu folle lie ? Dranger le seigneur Aido pour des mensonges ?

_ Adle, je vous le jure, je ne mens pas ! Venez voir de vous-mme !

_ Tais-toi ! Tu devrais dj tre affairer la bibliothque ! Va, et que lon ne te surprenne plus dlirer ! Laisse seule dans ses larmes et ses gmissements, Neela ne comprenait plus rien. Totalement perdue, elle retourna auprs de la princesse inanime, et la retrouva errante dans le couloir.

_ Lady Yuki ! Vous tes vivante !

La jeune sang-pure se retourna alors vers Neela,. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, semblait tout aussi perdue que ne ltait sa servante. Adoss au mur, elle observait la demeure dans laquelle elle se trouvait comme sil sagissait dun monde inconnu. Pour toute rponse au soulagement de Neela, elle lui demanda dune voix chevrotante entrecoupe de pleurs :

_ Qui est Lady Yuki ?

A Suivre

(*) Littralement : Dieu de la rdemption entend ma prire, libre le monstre. Dans ma chair fait cesser la soif, la peur. Offre-moi la libert. Prend ma mmoire. Dchire le monstre.

(**) Sous mon baiser, en ce jour bni, tu renais.


	4. Le Chaînon manquant

IV

Le Chanon manquant

_Dieu vous a donn un visage,_

_Et vous vous en fabriquez_

_Un autre !_

[W. Shakespeare - Hamlet]

Qui est Lady Yuki ?

Qui est cette femme en pleurs qui me regarde ? Et cette maison, qui appartient-elle ? O-suis-je ? Ce sentiment Il me semble familier Que ?

_ AAAH !

Une douleur lancinante vient dentraver ma tte. Je ne sais plus : qui je suis, o je dois aller, quel est mon nom ? Jai mal ! Autour de moi le monde tourne et produit un bourdonnement interminable. Je ne peux cesser mes tremblements. Les marches sur lesquelles je repose sont si dures, et cette femme devant Jai le sentiment de venir au monde, limpression que mes os se dtachent les uns des autres, que mes organes clatent, quaucune logique ne connecte plus mon corps ce monde.

Que quelquun me sauve ! Que quelquun maide ! Jai si mal ! Jai si peur ! Que suis-je ?

_ Lady Yuki ! Quavez-vous ?

Je ne peux rpondre, jai trop mal. Je ne parviens pas faire sortir les mots de ma bouche, seuls les cris sont de rigueur.

_ Je vais faire appeler Kuran-sama, ne vous en faites pas !

Qua-t-elle donc cette femme sinquiter de mon sort ? Qui peut-elle bien tre ? Je ne sais rien, je men fous ! Je veux que a sarrte !

_ Zero ! Zero ! Ce nom Un premier souvenir se dessine dans en ma mmoire. Cette douleur, cest celle de ma peau qui se dchire sous son treinte. Cest le sang quil a fait couler de ma gorge. Cest le sang quil a fait couler entre mes jambes, nos treintes nocturnes, sa chambre si petite, ce sol... Non Jai dut en rver, je nai jamais offert mon corps cet homme ! Je le sais ! Mais si pourtant cette fois-l Mais comment aurais-je pu y tre, jtais endormie ? Je ne comprends plus, tout sembrouille en moi.

Mes souvenirs senroulent autour de cet homme, dans ma tte il ny a que lui. Ses treintes, ses violences, ses effrois et ses rves, ses souvenirs et ses espoirs, je connais tout de lui mais ne sais plus rien de moi, hormis ce que jai partag avec lui. Je laime je crois. Mais cet homme est un monstre. Cet homme boit mon sang. Cet homme pointe son arme sur moi. Cet homme membrasse. Je le veux prs de moi ! Maintenant !

Dans un lan de dsespoir incontrl, malgr les vertiges et le mal qui menserre, je parvins agripper le pan de la robe de la femme apeure prs de moi.

_Emmne-moi auprs de Zero Kyriu !

Jai limpression de mourir soudain. Tout devient noir.

Ses paupires se levrent lentement. Il tenta de se lever, mais son corps rest dans une position plus quinconfortable tait totalement raidis. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes dtirements avant de pouvoir recouvrer un dos droit. Autour de lui pas un bruit : la classe tait termine depuis longtemps, et personne ne stait donn la peine de le tirer de son sommeil. Une plainte se tira de ses lvres : ses ongles avaient jouis de la chair de son bras, lavaient lacre au point que le sang y perlait prsent. La tte lui tournait. En lui, un sentiment de peur naissait, une motion trop trangre pour ne pas y prendre garde.

Ses jambes portrent son corps jusqu la fentre de la pice quil ouvrit pour y prendre lair.

Alors

**_Tout lui revint en mmoire_**

Une pice si brillante, o une nergie si puissante quelle avait fait vibrer le monde lui tait apparue. Et en son ventre : Yuki, dchire par un mal quil ne comprenait pas. Il lui avait parl, il lavait touch Quavait-il dit ? Il ne parvint sen souvenir.

Ctait aussi rel que lorsquil sendormait. Ctait aussi dnu de sens quun simple rve, sans queue ni tte.

Lincomprhension gagna le Kyriu. Lagacement aussi. Il en avait assez. Assez de ces rves, assez des illusions, des doutes ! Assez du dsir sans limite, et de cette raison qui lui criait de construire lui-mme les limites quil maudissait. Il voulait et ne devait pas. Oui, Zero tait de ces personnes qui savent ce que disent leurs curs, mais prient chaque jours pour ne plus lentendre. Il tait de cette minorit dtres qui se refuse pcher par amour du plaisir. Pourtant la vertu lui importait peu, tout ntait question que de fiert, et de rle.

De promesse.

Il avait promis de la tuer. Il le ferait ! Un jour Il la tuerait Et que ferait-il aprs ? Il tait certain quil vivrait enfin la vie dsire. Quand son cur parlait, il tait certain quil crverait de ne plus pouvoir accder la vision de cette femme. Elle tait le tout qui rgissait son monde, celle qui alinait cette partie de lui laquelle il navait pas accs lui-mme. Son cur, et son inconscient.

_ Sale garce ! Quand va-t-elle se dcider me foutre la paix ?

_ Kyriu ?

Tout juste arrive lentre de la salle, la jeune Yori Wakaba dvisageait prsent le seul coordinateur entre elle et sa meilleure amie dun il averti.

Il ntait pas frquent de voir Zero Kyriu jurer ce point, dautant plus lorsquil tait dans lenceinte de lcole.

Prudente elle avana dans sa direction.

_ Tu devrais dj tre dans ton dortoir, siffla le garon qui soupirait davance lide de devoir se justifier.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ a ne te regarde pas. Je rentre chez moi maintenant.

_ Zero ! Dans un lan non contrl, la jeune fille saisit le poignet de Zero.

A cet instant dans lesprit du hunter se superposa limage de la rception au cours de laquelle il avait revu Yuki pour la premire fois. Elle lavait tenu de la mme faon, cet endroit prcis de son corps. Aussitt, il rejeta vivement la main de Yori.

_ Ne me touche pas !

_ Zero, ne sois pas comme a, je suis ton amie, et je

_ Je ne veux pas de ton amiti, Wakaba. Je ne suis quun messager pour toi, mais tu ne sembles pas avoir bien compris mes attentions Lair plus menaant que jamais, Zero se mit au niveau de la demoiselle, transperant Yori de son regard glac. Tout ce que je dsire cest un monde o ta meilleure amie ne serait plus, et je veillerai construire ce monde de mes propres mains, alors ne tapproches plus de moi. Tu oublis trop facilement que les moments que je passe dans cette cole nont aucun liens avec ma vie.

Il avait parl durement. En vrit, il apprciait cette fille : elle tait calme, elle savait garder le silence aux bons moments, et ctait une personne aussi loyale que discrte. Il savait quelle ntait pas le genre de lycenne frivole qui dballerait ses histoires de hunter et de vampires tout ltablissement. Pourtant, linquitude quelle lui portait ces derniers temps lagaait. **_Elles_** taient pareilles parfois. Et il naimait pas a. Parce quelle ntait pas **_Elle_**, mais quelle la lui rappelait sans arrt.

Tandis quil sapprtait franchir le seuil de la classe, la voix de la discrte Yori sleva sur le ton le plus fort que Zero lui ai connu :

_ Tu ne sais faire que mentir et te cacher Zero !

Il ne rpondit pas. A quoi bon ? De toute faon, a ne ferait rien avancer de poursuivre sur le sujet. Il ne mentait pas : il hassait Yuki Kuran. Tout autant quil aimait dune passion dvorante Yuki Kurosu. Mais lvidence, ces deux personnes nen taient quune. Pourtant pas si diffrentes aprs tout, mais un dtail prs qui changeait toute la donne : dsormais, en sa prsence, ses gnes de hunter pulsaient dangereusement, signalant la prsence dun pouvoir infini.

Malgr une pluie battante au dehors, il ne se rsolu pas attendre une minute de plus avant de retrouver la modeste chaleur de son appartement. Ses visions de Yuki baigne de lumire le hantaient. Ctait terrible, cette incomprhension. A vrai dire, les illusions de la princesse si relles taient dj si tranges que Zero en vint se demander comment il avait pu sy habituer. Mais que dsormais, il ne sache plus sil sagissait dillusion, de rve, de ralit, ou de quoi que ce soit dautre, ctait dstabilisant. Autant que lorsquil avait compris que la Yuki qui avait frapp sa porte la premire fois ntait pas la vraie.

Lorage au dehors navait pas encore chass limpression de poids dans latmosphre. Cette humidit convenait mal au hunter qui peine rentr, bien que dj tremp, se glissa sous sa douche.

Leau chaude mle lair ltouffa, au point quen dsespoir de cause, il se laissa choir sous le jet deau froide.

Assis contre le mur, nu et totalement mouill par llment prsent glacial, le jeune homme tenta de faire le vide. Mais bientt la chaleur dun corps vint le priver de sa mditation.

_ Tu vas mourir si tu restes ainsi sous leau froide . Ctait **_sa_** voix. **_Elle_** pleurait.

A des kilomtres de l, assise dans une voiture tire par deux chevaux, la jeune Neela observait sa maitresse inconsciente.

Chasse de la demeure par Aido qui en avait eu assez dentendre ses plaintes, elle avait demand se faire conduire jusqu la maison de sa mre, trente lieux de la proprit des Kuran. Les coups quelle avait reus pour avoir introduit une trangre dans la maison, et pour avoir prolifrer autant de mensonges la faisait souffrir comme aurait souffert le Christ dans son martyr. Elle stait rsigne quitter le domaine en compagnie de la princesse. Cette dernire avait demande voir un certain Zero Kyriu. Sa mre qui tait une ancienne domestique des Kuran en aurait certainement entendue parler.

Lattelage sarrta.

Alriane, la mre de Neela, accueillie cette dernire bras ouverts, et linterrogea aussitt sur la visite de son enfant. Mais l encore, le sort sacharna.

_ Yuki Kuran, dis-tu ? Tu dois ttre trompe, il nexiste personne de ce nom dans cette famille. Peut-tre parles-tu de Juri ?

_ Non, mre ! Yuki ! La fille de Juri et Haruka Kuran ! Comment pouvez-vous ne rien savoir de son existence ?

_ Ma petite, si les Kuran avaient eu une fille je le saurais. Allons, tu dois faire erreur

_ Mais je

_ Neela, quas-tu tentter de la sorte ?

_ Maman, coutez-moi, je vous jure que je ne mens pas ! Elle est l dans la voiture, venez au moins la voir ! Je sais que vous la connaissez, vous lavez vu grandir jusquau jour de la tragdie qui emporta ses parents, venez voir !

Mais les ractions ne furent point changes lorsque la mre eut jet un il la silhouette de la princesse endormie. Lemportement de Neela clamer quelle tait une vampire de sang-pure trs prcieuse ne fit quexasprer un peu plus la gnitrice. Cette dernire concda pourtant de laisser la jeune inconnue dormir sous son toit pour la nuit, mais Neela navana pas beaucoup plus.

Quand Yuki fut allonge dans le lit de la chambre damis, Neela sen vint retrouver Alriane dans la pice principale.

_ Mre, que savez-vous dun certain Zero Kyriu ? Il yeut un froid lvocation de ce nom. Mais la mre consentit rpondre :

_ Cest un chasseur de vampire issu dune ligne de chasseurs trs puissants. A ce que jai oue dire, il a t mordu il ya plus de dix ans par Lady Shizuka. A ce que je sais, il exerce toujours, et participe mme aux rceptions des aristocrates en tant que reprsentant de sa dlgation. Il na vraiment pas bonne rputation chez nous les vampires, bien quil en soit un dune certaine faon. Cet tre abject ne cache pas sa haine envers notre espce, cest un tueur.

_ Lady Yuki a demand le voir

_... a ne peut rien vouloir dire de bon mon sens.

Le jeune homme sursauta. Cela faisait un moment quil ne lavait pas vu, pourtant cette fois-ci, il oublia de lui adresser ses messages de rancur pour se concentrer sur ce qui le proccupait vraiment :

_ O tais-je tout lheure ?

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ La pice o tu criais, avec la lumire ! Quest-ce que ctait ?

_ Je ne le sais pas non plus

_ Tu te moques de moi ! Il avait perdu son calme. Encore une fois. Attrapant la princesse par la gorge, il fit cogner sa tte sur le carrelage, faisant japper la malheureuse sur le coup.

_ Quand vas-tu cesser de me faire tout a ?

_ Zero, je ten prie, jai vraiment trs peur !

Sans plus attendre, elle fondit en larmes. Ctait la premire fois que lillusion _pleurait _ainsi. Elle avait cette fois, quelque chose de plus vivant quauparavant. Elle semblait rellement terrorise, au point que Zero sentit sa culpabilit le frapper violemment. Sur le sol, une lgre trace de sang scoula du crne de la jeune femme qui bien loin de sen proccuper continuait ses lamentations assourdissantes.

Le hunter se redressa et dune main rendit leau la rconfortante temprature chaude du dbut. Cela fait, il dbarrassa la frle silhouette ensanglante de ses vtements. Tous deux nus, il la redressa, lui fit pntrer la cabine de douche, sasseya comme il ltait avant son arrive, et cette fois pour la premire fois, fit preuve de la plus infinie tendresse son gard en la logeant dans bras tandis que dune main non assure, il chassait le sang qui stait emptr dans la chevelure de la femme en pleurs contre lui. Laffaire termine, il la bera longtemps contre lui, lui susurrant des mots de rconfort au creux de loreille qui finirent par porter leurs fruits. Quand Yuki fut calme, elle passa ses bras autour du cou du Hunter.

_ De quoi as-tu si peur ?

_ De moi. Je ne sais plus rien.

_ Comment a ?...

_ Je ne sais pas qui je suis, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire

_ Ne dis pas des choses aussi btes, comment pourrais-tu seulement savoir qui je suis avant de savoir qui tu es ?

_ Cest ce que je voudrais savoir ! Semporta-t-elle soudain. Je sais tout de toi ! Mon corps te rclame tout entier, je

Elle parlait vite, sans reprendre son souffle. Et quand ce dernier tait venu lui manquer, elle stait perdue dans le regard intrigu de lhomme dcouvert qui la maintenait contre lui. Sans se poser de questions, elle lavait embrass de toute sa fougue, avait fait jouer ses lvres contre les siennes dans un ballet sauvage et affam.

A cette treinte sajoutrent les caresses. Elle ne savait plus que cela : o toucher ce corps pour le faire trembler de dsir, comment embrasser cette bouche avide de la sienne, comment soffrir cet homme qui tait seul centre de sa mmoire.

Ctait la chose la plus effrayante quelle ait jamais connu : savoir autant de quelquun et si peu de soi. Ses yeux amthyste, les reflets argent de sa chevelure mouille, le contact de leau sur sa peau devenu rude, elle semblait connaitre a depuis des sicles.

_ Zero Que suis-je pour toi ?

Soufflant cette question entre deux baisers, elle fit stopper net le jeune homme qui la dvisagea gravement. Le savait-il seulement ? Et cet instant quelle partie de lui devait rpondre ? Il tait clair quil navait pas en face de lui cette capricieuse illusion qui lui volait sa raison, mais ce ntait pas la vritable Yuki non plus alors. Elle tait davantage identique la Yuki non-veille quil avait longtemps connue. A la diffrence que bien que ne sachant rien de son pass, elle savait tout de mme quel tait son nom.

_ Tu es Yuki Kurosu.

_ Yuki Kurosu ? Quel ge jai ?

_ Bientt dix-huit ans.

_ Et toi vingt

_ Oui

_ o chez moi ?

_ Yuki, tu

_ Tu as dit que javais un chez-moi !

_ Nous vivions dans une cole avec ton pre ad Avec ton pre, le directeur de lcole.

_ Mon pre est donc un directeur dcole O est-il ?

_ Yuki, nous devrions

Le ballon deau chaude arriva ses limites. Leau chaude devint soudain tide, avant de devenir compltement froide, obligeant les deux jeunes gens se scher. Yuki dut revtir une chemise de Zero en attendant que les vtements avec lesquels elle avait rejoint le hunter sous sa douche schent leur tour. Cet apparat nexcita que davantage le jeune homme.

Cette femme ne savait rien delle-mme. Pour quelle redevienne la Yuki quil avait connu, il suffisait de recrer les souvenirs, quelques dtails prs. Elle avait connaissance de lexistence des vampires, car elle savait que Zero en tait un. Elle tait pourtant totalement ignorante du fait quelle en tait elle-mme un, et dailleurs, le plus trange encore, tait quelle nen avait plus lodeur. Ctait Yuki Kurosu. Une humaine de dix-huit ans, magnifique, sans souvenirs malheureux, sans souvenirs de Kaname Kuran.

Et ctait aux yeux de Zero, la plus belle des expriences.

_ Kuran-sama, les principaux dlgus ont approuv votre mention dtat ce matin six heure prcise.

_ Humm

_ Nos projets de construction dun Gouvernement Vampirique ont gagn en pertinence avec cet accord, nous devrions pouvoir tablir les papiers officiels dici quelques mois maintenant.

Ne nous reste plus qu trouver le soutient des Sang-purs pour pouvoir accomplir notre vise.

_ Mavez-vous commandez un rendez-vous avec Serena Sakimura comme je vous lavez fait demand ?

_ Oui Kuran-sama, Lady Sakimura vous recevra dans ses jardins ce soir, et vous transmet ses salutations dici l.

_ Trs bien. Vous pouvez disposer.

_ Oh ! Autre chose Kuran-sama ! Vous avez reu un courrier de la part dune certaine Neela Momoyama tout lheure voici.

Dun geste impatient, Kaname tira lenveloppe cachete des mains de son homme de main, et attendit que ce dernier ait quitt la pice pour louvrir. Il connaissait Neela comme tant lune des servantes de sa demeure principale, mais navait jamais entendue son nom de famille, et navait pour ainsi dire aucune ide de lobjet de cette lettre qui lintriguait.

Sans plus attendre, il en entreprit la lecture :

_Kaname-sama,_

_ Je me dote de limmense honneur de vous crire puisque chacune de mes plaintes a t punie jusque lors. Je ne crois plus quen vous pour maider. _

_Au jour dhier, en fin daprs-midi, alors que je me rendais ma tche, jai trouv votre jeune sur, Lady Yuki, dans une trs grande souffrance, baigne de lumire dans la cave de la maison. Elle a cri trs fort, et semblait vivre une agonie innommable. Elle a ensuite perdue connaissance, et ce jour ne sest pas encore veille. En votre absence, jai prvenu chaque membres de la maison, et notamment Lord Aido. Tous me disent ne pas la connaitre : jai t traite de menteuse puis chasse. Je loge prsent chez ma mre, Alriane, qui vous a connu enfant, et qui elle aussi semble avoir oubli Lady Yuki. _

_ Je me tourne en dsespoir de cause vers votre amour pour Lady Yuki, votre sur, votre fiance, votre aime que vous chrissez tant, et dont vous ne pouvez, je lespre, avoir oubli jusquau nom. Par piti Kaname Kuran-sama, revenez au plus vite parmi nous, rtablissez lordre que votre dpart a bris, chattiez ceux qui nont pas port secours Lady Yuki qui souffre tant, et ramenez la parmi nous. Mes inquitudes sont inutiles la gurir, et je crois que seuls vos bons soins pourront anantir le mal qui la ronge. _

_Dans lattente de votre rponse et de votre retour, je vous prie de croire en mes plus respectueuses salutations, et en mes plus profonds remerciements._

_Neela._

_ Quest-ce encore que tout cela ? Soupira lhomme dont le visage stait dfait la lecture de ces mots. Yuki Malgr mes prcautions tu te dtaches prsent de tout ce que la nature tas faite. Tu nes quune fuyarde, et une enfant gte

Le morceau de papier vint trouver sa place dans les flammes de la chemine qui dvora les mots en une minute, tandis que Kaname, la mine sombre, posa son lourd manteau sur ses paules avant de quitter la pice.

A Suivre


	5. Le Sursaut

v

Le sursaut

_La rsistance amoureuse_

_consiste reculer pour mieux_

_sursauter._

[Willy]

Le noir. Il est si pais soudain, je me sens touffe Dans ma tte, mille tambours cognent une symphonie du Diable. Dans mon cur, une rage dsespre menlace, une colre que je ne comprends pas, et qui se porte toute entire sur cette amnsie slective qui dmolit la personne que je suis cense tre.

Jai peur. Jai dabord fait un trs beau rve, fait deau et damour, de bras chauds et dtreintes. Puis je nai cess de faire des cauchemars. Le sang y coulait, la menace y rgnait comme une maitresse possessive, et soudain, des yeux dun rouge hurlant me regardent.

Cest un homme vtu de noir, au visage trs doux. Il est beau comme un dieu, mais a pourtant quelque chose de menaant dans sa beaut surnaturelle. Je le vois sans le connatre, et sitt que ses traits mapparaissent, un seul nom me vient aux lvres, comme un appel au secours

_ Zero ?

_Ma poitrine ! Seigneur te dlectes-tu de ma souffrance ce point ? Je sens lorgane vital en moi battre bien trop vite. Plus rien na de sens, tout nest que gouffre. Que quelquun machve ou me le rende ! Par piti ! Que quelquun mette un terme ce mal !_

_ Lady Yuki ! Je vous en prie ne vous affolez pas !

_ Zero ! O est Zero ?

_ Calmez-vous Mademoiselle, je vous conduirez Monsieur Kyriu, mais il vous faut dabord du repos.

_ Toi, tu sais o il se trouve ?

_Je deviens furie, me jettes sur cette jeune femme la voix si douce, lacre sa peau sous mes mains, tire sur ses cheveux ! Quils se rompent a mest bien gal ! Elle sait o il se trouve ! Elle **sait o est Zero **! Je le veux ! JE LE VEUX ! La voil qui gmit au lieu de schapper Je vais la tuer. Si elle ne mamne pas Zero, je la tue ! _

_ AAAAAAH !

_ Lady Yuki ? Je vous en supplie reprenez le lit !

_ **NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! **

_Cest cet homme encore ! Que me veut-il ? Pourquoi. Jai soif sa vue. _

_A boire

_ Oui, bien sr Mademoiselle !

_Que fait-elle ? A quoi joue-t-elle en me tendant son cou ? Je lui ai demandez boire pourtant Croit-elle que je suis comme Zero ?_ Je ne peux que soupirer. Sans aucun contrle, ma main part, heurte sa joue dans un claquement sonore que je nimaginais pas pouvoir produire de ma seule force.

_ Je tai demand boire !

_ O oui, oui ! Tout de suite Mademoiselle !

Jen ai assez. Ma mmoire semble vide, mon corps ne me rpond plus. Que suis-je devenu ? Qutais-je mme avant ? Il faut que cela cesse ! Jai si mal, partout ! Comme dchire par une meute de loup affame, je sens la morsure de quelque chose dinconnu qui brle tout ce que je suis. Un feu ardent, une douleur lancinante, qui dure et dure Je veux mourir Mais je ne mourrai pas avant de lavoir retrouv. Je le veux, pour moi seule. Je le dsire men damner Il me semble que ma peau brle de ne pas sentir la sienne contre moi, que mon cur me lance de ne pas pouvoir entendre sa voix. Rien ne mobit plus car je nappartiens qu lui. Trop loin Tu es trop loin de moi Zero.

_Par piti, rendez la moi. Cette_ **_odeur familire_**.

Quand les premires lueurs du jour pointrent au carreau de la chambre, ces dernires dfirent Zero Kiryu des bras de Morphe. Dans les bras qui avaient soutenus la silhouette aime, ne rgnait quun triste vide, bien trop commun pour le chasseur.

_. Ce que je peux tre con.

Il se leva. Son dos, et ses hanches le lanaient faute de stre endormi contre les lames de parquet froid. Il se sentait vaseux, comme absent de la ralit. Un homme en suspens. Le manque de sommeil labrutissait, et ses dsirs contrefaits quil ne parvenait contrler avaient t au jeune homme cette raison et ce calme dont il tait pourtant si fier.

Il sallongea sur son lit. Le bruit des lattes grinantes sous son poids le bercrent quelques temps, sans pour autant laisser entrevoir la moindre chance de gagner le sommeil.

Une heure passa. On frappa la porte.

Il ne rpondit pas.

Nouvelle ribambelle de coups.

Il ne broncha pas.

_ Zero, mme si tu tais en train de dormir, je sais que tu peux mentendre. Ouvre cette porte, cest important !

Le sang du hunter ne fit quun tour. Il bouillonnait, exaspr. Il ne lui fallut que trois enjambes pour gagner sa porte quil ouvrit avec force, avant de menacer le visiteur de ses yeux amthyste.

_ Kaien Kurosu, que me vaut le plaisir ?... La phrase tait sortie dans un grincement de dents qui laissait tout fait comprendre le ressentiment du garon aux cheveux dargent. Son an, bien trop habitu ce genre de jeux, se contenta de ne pas en tenir compte.

_Le clan Sakimura, a te dis quelque chose ?

_ Un des clans racines des vampires de Sang-purs si mes souvenirs sont bons.

_ Bien vu. Dans ce cas, tu dois pouvoir me toucher deux mots propos de _la Srnit_ ?

_ Serena Sakimura, appele la Srnit, dernire-ne de son clan ayant uvr auprs de Lady Tokigawa, sa cousine, pour une cohabitation Pacifique jusqu la mort de cette dernire.

_ Je vois que tu es bien renseign. Ce nest plus quune question de temps avant que tu ne deviennes un grand Chef de Guilde !

_ Toujours pas de pistes concernant le meurtre de Lady Tokigawa ?

_ Hlas, rien qui ne soit exploitable pour le moment. Revenons la Srnit, quest-ce que tu peux mapprendre sur elle ?

Zero se tut un instant, plong dans ses rflexions. En tant que probable futur chef de la Guilde, il avait pass en revue ces derniers mois, les grandes Gnalogies Vampiriques, et il ntait pas rare depuis que son protecteur vienne le dranger plutt que de perdre son temps dans les registres poussireux. Fort dune excellente mmoire, le hunter rcita presque machinalement.

_ Tout comme la famille Aido, elle possde des facults agissant sur un lment, le sien tant le vent. Ctait une adversaire redoutable aux temps de la Grande Guerre, mais aujourdhui, elle passe tout son temps au repos dans sa demeure Bran.

_ Avait-elle des relations en socit ?

_ Elle connait beaucoup de monde, mais aux dernires nouvelles elle ne se rend plus aux soires mondaines, et reoit trs peu.

_ Je vois Certainement porte-t-elle encore le deuil de sa parente.

_ Rassurez-moi, vous ne dbarquez pas chez moi laube pour me faire un briefing des familles de Vampires ?

_ Non je suis venu te parler de la Srnit justement.

_ Oh Un souci ?

_ Elle est morte.

La nouvelle jeta une nouvelle vague de froid dans la pice dj bien peu chaleureuse.

Pour la deuxime fois en un cours laps de temps, une sang-pure aux idaux pacifiques venait de trouver la mort. Le meurtre dArina Tokigawa tait dj trop lourd de consquences pour quun second crime soit admis. Au jour daujourdhui, jamais la Guilde navait connu tant dattaques sur la population civile.

Les plaintes des riverains, et les rumeurs de vampires faisaient monter la peur au sein de la ville. Une paranoa collective stait leve en masse avant de se rguler grces aux autorits de la Guilde. Or, cette nouvelle tragdie allait certainement lev de nouveau cette vague de terreur.

_ Comment ? Interrogea Zero, chamboul.

_ Ses restes ont t dcouverts par lune de ses servantes dans son jardin.

_ A-t-on une piste sur lauteur du crime ?

_ Et bien Pour tre tout fait honnte, nous sommes tous sr, mme sans avoir de preuves concrtes, de celui qui pourrait en tre lorigine

_ .

_ Kaname Kuran avait justement obtenu un entretien avec elle hier soir dans les jardins de cette dernire. Linformation nous vient du majordome de la maison.

_ Ce nest pas un peu trop

_ Facile ? Si, cest justement ce qui minquite Aussi puissant quil puisse tre, Kaname ne tirerai rien de bon faire connatre son crime si toutefois il en tait lauteur. Et nous savons toi et moi quil nest pas du genre idiot.

_ De plus, le Chteau de Bran habit par Lady Sakimura se trouve aux frontires de la Transylvanie. Un bien long voyage pour une simple visite de courtoisie.

_ En effet Quelquun chercherait discrditer Kuran ?

_ Non. Selon Idol Aido, Kaname sabsente trs souvent et pour des priodes de plus en plus longues ces derniers temps. En vue de la date de son dernier retour chez lui, il aurait pu

_ Dans ce cas, arrtez le bon sang !

_ Nous ne pouvons pas

_ Mais ce type doit tre interrog ! Il

_ Il faut que nous interrogions Idol Aido. Il en sait srement plus quil ne veut bien le dire. Il se peut que Kaname nai jamais quitt sa demeure, peut tre que cet Hanabusa nous ment.

_ Cest stupide. Ce mec est un vrai lche-cul de Kuran, il ne ferait rien qui puisse lui nuire.

_ Tu sembles oublier quil ny a pas si longtemps, Kaname a tu de sa main le pre dAido. Il pourrait sagir de vengeance.

_ Pourquoi ne pas plutt interroger Yuki ? Aprs tout, cest elle la plus mme de savoir ce qui se passe dans la tte de ce dgnr.

_ Yuki ? Quelle Yuki ?

Zero soupira fortement. Il tait dj de fort mauvaise humeur naturellement, mais lorsquon le prenait pour un imbcile, a ntait pas pour sarranger.

_ Oui, Yuki ! Yuki Kuran, sa sur que vous avez leve !

Lexpression interrogatrice de Kaien Kurosu intrigua le hunter. Etonnement, il ne semblait pas se complaire faire lune de ses nimes farces. Bien au contraire, lhomme face lui le dvisageait comme un addict prit en faute.

_ Kaien ?

_ Ecoute Zero Soupira le hunter Je sais que ces derniers temps nous ne tavons pas laiss beaucoup de repos, tout comme je sais que tu tinvestis enfin dans ton travail scolaire, ce dont je suis trs fier par ailleurs, mais Tu sais, si tu fatigues, il suffit de demander un cong plutt que de te laisser dlirer jusqu imaginer que jai pu lever une princesse Kuran un jour

_ Mais enfin, vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi ? Hurla Zero, fou de rage. YUKI ! La fille de Haruka et Juri Kuran quelle vous a fait promettre de protger !

_ Zero, tu sais aussi bien que moi que le seul enfant quon eut Haruka et Juri sappelle Kaname, et au lieu de lui inventer une sur fictive, tu ferais mieux de te reposer quelques temps, puis de nous aider le retrouver avant que cette ville ne devienne un champ de bataille !

Le jeune homme en resta sans voix. Que se passait-il ? Dabord lapparition de Yki qui ne semblait plus rien savoir delle-mme, et maintenant a. Lhypothse de la concidence fut bien vite vince par le hunter qui, bien loin de se concentrer sur lassassinat de Lady Sakimura, tentait de faire calmement le point sur cette bien drle de situation.

_ Kaien, je

_ Hm ?

_ Je nirai pas en cours pendant quelques jours.

_ Je vois. Je te laisse la nuit pour te reposer, Kyriu. Sois au QG demain midi, cest tout ce que je te demande.

_ Jagirai selon vos dsirs, chef de la Guilde.

Le dit chef sloigna en direction de la sortie, lair tout aussi songeur que celui de Zero. Alors quil sapprtait quitter lappartement, il tendit son cadet son sourire le plus doux.

_ Ne sois pas si formel quand tu tadresses moi. Aprs tout, tu es un peu comme un fils pour moi Zero.

La porte claqua en douceur. Le garon rest lintrieur sentit ses joues sempourprer sous les mots de celui qui lavait recueilli la mort de ses parents. Il avait pass prs de huit ans aux ct de cet homme et de Yuki, et pourtant, jamais au grand jamais, il ne les avait considrs comme des membres de sa famille.

Kaien Kurosu tait un enquiquineur qui lobligeait suivre le cursus scolaire des garons de son ge, lempchant ainsi de senfoncer dans la chasse pour laquelle il tait destin. Ctait un homme bien trop lunatique dont il ne savait jamais vraiment sil se moquait de lui, ou si au contraire, il tait tout fait srieux. Tout pour agacer lan Kyriu. Cependant, il navait jamais pris le temps de considrer ce quil pouvait tre lui, pour cet homme, redoutable hunter aux idaux utopiques. Un fils . Pour la premire fois, lide ne lui parut pas si folle.

Une nouvelle valse de coups contre le bois de sa porte le tira de ses penses. Aussitt remis de cette seconde de rverie, le hunter bougonna pour lui-mme quil allait finir par dmnager sans en toucher le moindre mot qui que ce soit si tout le quartier se donnait le mot pour le dranger aux premires heures du jour.

Sattendant trouver Kaien Kurosu, Zero blmit en dcouvrant la frle silhouette dune jeune vampiresse.

_Monsieur Kyriu ? Ctait une jeune femme la voix trs douce, et au corps fin. Sa peau blanche comme un manteau de neige contrastait avec le couleur de ses yeux : trange mlange de rouge et de marron. Ses lvres tremblantes et son air mal assur aurait pu dtendre le propritaire de lappartement, mais lodeur des gnes de vampire qui manait de cette personne lui fit aussitt pointer largent du Bloody Rose.

_ Qui es-tu vampire ?

En rencontrant de bout de larme brillante la visant, ltrangre ne put retenir un petit cri deffroi. Ses jambes se dlirent sous son poids, et en moins de temps quil nen fallait pour le dire, la petite silhouette se retrouva agenouille au sol, priant pour son salut, tandis que de sa voix chevrotante, elle prononait les mots quelle avait appris par cur sur le chemin.

_ Je ne suis quune humble servante, monsieur. Je ne vous veux aucun mal, par piti, pargnez ma vie.

Le discours sanglot de linconnue empoigna lme du jeune homme qui rangea aussitt larme dans son tui. Dune main ferme, il aida limplorante se tenir debout, face lui. Son autre main vint soulever le menton de son hte pour que cette dernire ait tout le loisir de lui parler dans les yeux.

_ Que viens-tu faire chez moi ?

_ Je Je suis Neela. Je mappelle Neela, Monsieur, je suis la servante de Lady Yuki Kuran

Ce nom prononc, Zero lcha le visage de la dnomme Neela. Sans quil ne puisse se contrler, il sentit ses pas le faire reculer, et ses yeux sagrandirent. a ne finirait donc jamais. Yuki Kuran tait une ralit alinante, une illusion trop charnelle, un tout n pour rgir son monde. Et depuis des mois que son monde tournait autour de cette femme pourtant des kilomtres de lui, en ce jour, il se trouvait face la servante de cette dernire.

_ Yuki

_ Monsieur Kyriu, ma maitresse, Lady Yuki est trs malade. Depuis presque trois jours, son tourment na jamais cess. Elle vous rclame sans arrt, au rveil et dans ses rves. Elle semble perdre la raison ! Par piti Monsieur, pour ma dame qui se meurt, venez-nous en aide, et acceptez de me suivre jusqu son chevet .

Elle acheva sa phrase. La porte se refermt sur elle.

Derrire la porte, Zero, haletant, tentait de remettre un semblant dordre ses ides. Ainsi donc, Yuki existait bel et bien, et navait t oublie de personne. Kaien tait donc redoutable ce genre de petits jeux bien loin dtre drles, ou peut-tre tait-ce sa faon lui doublier les peines que lui avait causes la perte de celle quil avait leve comme son enfant. Dans tous les cas, l ntait pas la question. Yuki ntait pas morte, Yuki ne lui avait pas jet un sort, et Yuki le voulait.

_Elle me rclame Elle me rclame Yuki, me rclame Prs delle Cest NON MAIS CEST UNE BLAGUE OU QUOI ? Son poing vint cogner de toute sa hargne la seule table de lappartement qui se brisa sous le coup en un fracas assourdissant. La colre et lenvie. La haine et lamour. Tout le panel de contradictions qui le hantaient la pense de lhritire Kuran ressurgit le temps dune seconde. En quoi Yuki perdait-elle la raison ? Quel tait le tourment que lui avait indiqu cette Neela ? Et pourquoi Yuki voudrait-elle le voir ? Navait-il pas jur quil la tuerait leur prochaine rencontre ?

Sans jamais le pouvoir. Car il lavait revue plusieurs fois. Et navait jamais pens lui faire autre chose que du bien.

Pour la premire fois, depuis des annes, Zero sentit couler sur la peau de son visage les prmices dune douleur devenue trop touffante. Les larmes vinrent poindre ses yeux en torrents, ses jambes flagellrent, et le firent tomber sur le sol. Ses mains vinrent cacher le masque de dtresse quil navait pu viter, et sans plus de honte ni de fiert mal place, Zero Kyriu cria. **_Zero Kyriu pleura_**.

Derrire la porte quon avait referme sur elle, la jeune Neela restait interdite.

Elle nimaginait pas quun humain puisse tre si beau et si terrifiant la fois. Et dans sa rflexion, elle nen revint pas non plus, tant donn ce quon lui avait appris de ce hunter, quil soit capable de plier face au chagrin. Elle lentendait travers le bois : il gmissait, se murmurer des mots incomprhensibles pour dautres que lui, certainement mordait-il quelque chose pour touffer sa dtresse, car ses sanglots si forts ne trouvaient jamais leur fin.

La petite servante ne tremblait plus, elle voulait entrer. Elle voulait comprendre, comment deux tres si opposs pouvaient se trouver tant tourments lun par lautre. Quel tait le lien qui les enchainait sans quils ne puissent se voir ? Tout cela tait bien trange, beaucoup trop. Les minutes furent longues et pnibles. Quand enfin, la jeune fille nentendit plus un son, elle retenta sa chance, et toqua doucement quelques coups contre la porte.

La rponse failli la tuer. En effet, plutt que de la chasser par les mots, le hunter avait tir bout portant une de ces balles dargent rputes pour dtruire ceux que la vie avaient fait vampires. La petite douille avait travers le bois de la porte, pour venir simmiscer dans le mur du couloir, frlant la visiteuse au passage qui en resta blme.

Sans plus demander son reste, la vampiresse prit la fuite.

Il nen pouvait plus.

La nouvelle tentative dapproche de cette prtendue servante de Yuki avait achev sa patience.

Violemment, il se rua sur la table de chevet qui trnait prs de son lit, et tira son tiroir si fort quil le garda en main. Le hunter en renversa le contenu sur son lit : des Blood Tablet et des balles en argent sen chapprent, sparpillant dans les draps mais ce qui intressait le jeune homme fut un petit cadre dans lequel trnait la prcieuse photo de lui et Yuki arrivant au lyce. A lpoque, lhumaine quelle tait avait griffonn sur le clich lvnement pour lequel la photo avait t prise. _ Notre premier jour ensemble au lyce _. Zero le contempla, parcouru du bout des doigts lcriture fminine, et les toiles grossirement dessines autours. Puis, dans un frisson, il brisa le verre via la crosse du Bloody Rose, tira le clich des dbris, et le posa au sol. L, il fit dtonner dans le plancher une nouvelle balle qui vint se loger au milieu du front de Yuki.

__Je continuerai tchapper_... A ta place, je nen serai pas si sr, princesse.

La porte claqua. Zero disparut. 

_Quand vas-tu me laisser en paix ? Vipre !

Jenrageais. Cette trane qui me retenait prisonnire depuis dj deux jours avait vu Zero de ses yeux, et voulait prsent minterdire ce privilge. Mon cur se contractait, me laissant aux mains de maux plus violents les uns que les autres, semblant de crise qui ne prendrait jamais fin. Etale sur le sol, je narrive plus contenir le mal qui fait rage lintrieur de moi. Jai beau faire mille et un efforts, je narrive pas me relever sans aide. Mon corps me semble plus lourd quun roc, ma tte est livre dinvisibles bourreaux qui la tuent petit feu.

_Quest-ce que tu as fait ?_

Je sursaute. Devant moi, assise lair mcontent sur le lit, une silhouette semblable trait pour trait la mienne me juge de son regard. Sa voix est mprisante elle me cracherait presque dessus de dgot.

_Tu nes quune traitresse. Une pcheresse mprisable. De quel droit as-tu os nous faire a ?_

_ Que De quoi parles-tu ?

_Nallonge pas la liste de tes infamies avec des mensonges. Dire quil taimait plus que tout... Regarde-toi Tu nes plus quun corps sans aucun intrt._

_ Allez-vous en

_Tu as toujours aim fuir, mme lpoque. Pour ne pas affronter lamour du chasseur tu tes enfuie. Pour retrouver cet amour, tu tenfuies nouveau. Tu te laisses diriger par ton subconscient, et tu trouves encore le moyen de te plaindre._

_ Mais par tous les Saints, vas-tu me dire qui tu es ? Quest-ce que tu me veux ?

_Je veux nous rveiller Yuki. Cesse de fuir, avant quil ne soit trop tard._

_ Mademoiselle ?

Neela vient dapparatre. Lillusion a disparue. Pendant une seconde, le visage de lhomme de mes cauchemars me revient en tte. Son visage si fin et pourtant si dur encercl dune soyeuse chevelure brune me semble soudain familier. Juste linstant dune seconde, je souhaite le voir. Puis je ne sais mme plus quoi il ressemble. Je me lve pour la premire fois depuis une ternit sans que mon corps ne cde. Sans un mot pour mon htesse, je quitte la pice.

Le couloir clair mblouie. Cela fait bien longtemps que je suis dans la pnombre de cette chambre, mme une simple lumire artificielle me fait plisser les yeux.

Je descends prudemment les marches en bois qui craquent avec fracas sous mes pas. Arrive au bout de mon cheminement, une femme ressemblant fortement Neela me dvisage. Srement sa mre. Je mincline lgrement, nayant pas encore la force de parler. Je savoure avec rserve de vouloir et pouvoir la fois. Je scrute la pice, trouve la porte dentre, et mapprte louvrir quand soudain, la voix de ma suivante retentit derrire moi.

_ Je vais vous guider Monsieur Kyriu. Mais il faut me promettre de ne pas faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait vous nuire !

_ Je le promet .

Lgrement dtendue, Neela embrasse sa mre. Les deux schangent un regard entendu dont je ne comprends que trop bien la signification. Je ny prte gure attention, je suis dj assise dans la voiture. Ma jeune htesse my rejoint aussi vite. Aprs plusieurs minutes dattentes, les sabots des chevaux commencent claquer contre les pavs. Au dehors le froid est mordant et traverse le bois de notre carriole. Mais a na aucune espce dimportance.

**_Je marche droit vers lobsession._**

Berce par le rythme de la voiture, je commence massoupir, fatigue fruit dune nouvelle ardeur qui ma permis de quitter le lit un peu plus tt dans la soire.

Je mendors.

_Mon sommeil est sans rves._

_Mon sommeil est tranquille._

Un cri strident me fait _sursaut_er brusquement. Mon organe vital bat la chamade.

Notre voiture sest arrte.

Soudain, je croise ce regard, et je ralise sans mme le vouloir.

✥ **_Je vais mourir._******✥****

A Suivre


	6. The spark inside Her

VI

The spark inside Her

_Qui n'a pas connu_

_L'absence_

_Ne sait rien de _

_L'amour._

[Christian Bobin]

Sans nous donner la moindre chance de fuite, les hurlements primaires et bestiaux avaient fait rage. Ils étaient nombreux, affamés, ivres de colère. Tandis que notre moyen de locomotion tanguait sous les agressivités, des bras jaillirent de parts et d'autres de la vitre, lacérant, cherchant à tâtons à nous extirper, mon hôte et moi, de notre seul champ de protection.

Au dehors, je compris bien vite que l'homme nous conduisant n'était déjà plus, et tandis que je tentais de garder le contrôle de cet esprit si fragile qu'était le miens, _**Elle**_ revint.

_Pauvre chose, tu ne peux pas te défendre. Ils vont te dévorer, et tu ne pourras rien faire._

_Tu auras mal. Très mal. Ton sang va s'épandre sur le sol, ils broieront tes os._

Assise face à moi, l'air serein, mon reflet me contemplait amusée du triste spectacle de ma détresse, telle une proie que l'on s'apprête à dévorer. Au dehors tout n'est que cohue infernale.

La porte cède, dépecée de son bois. Ce sont des hommes à l'apparence de bêtes féroces. Leurs yeux étincellent d'une couleur rouge effrayante, et leurs visages sont défigurés par leurs traits froncés, par leurs canines allongées. Soudain, je croise ce regard, et je réalise sans même le vouloir.

_**Je vais mourir. **_

Neela s'agrippe à moi de toutes ses forces et m'étouffe, pendant que dans le même temps, je tente vainement de me raccrocher à la banquette de la calèche. Rien n'y fait, nous cédons l'une après l'autre. Mon cri provoqué par la douleur lancinante de la bête me trainant hors de la voiture par la jambe m'effraie davantage encore.

A peine mon corps heurte-t-il le sol qu'une ruée de ces monstres s'abat sur moi. L'angoisse est plus forte que tout, je ne veux pas me débattre. Je ne veux pas agoniser. Si quelqu'un en veut à ma vie, qu'on me la prenne, il n'y a pas de raison de se débattre.

_**Je ne veux pas souffrir.**_

Je voudrais pleurer, n'y arrive pas. Au fond, tout ce que je voulais c'était le retrouver.

Rien qu'une fois.

Le décor se fane autours de moi. Allongée de tout mon long sur le bitume, les cris s'évanouissent, le ciel devient flou, la douleur devient trop brûlante pour être ressentie. J'ai froid déjà, mais ne me sens plus trembler. Au-dessus de moi ma jumelle me contemple encore dans sa plus brute indifférence.

_Tu ne le reverras jamais._

Je ne réponds pas. Je n'en ai plus la force. Tant pis.

Il était partit la rage au ventre. Epuisé. Résolu.

Cela faisait trop longtemps que la jeune Kuran se riait de lui. Le souvenir de leurs adieux un an auparavant lui avait laissé une saveur amère en travers de la gorge. Ce jour-là, son baiser avait eu le goût de la démence, aussi doux par sa douceur que rude par le rejet qui l'avait suivi. Ce jour-là, son sang lui avait murmuré des promesses d'éternité qui ne seraient jamais tenues. Il en avait assez. Assez des illusions, des cauchemars, et des mensonges. Assez d'ébranler un fantôme, assez de courir après ce qu'il haïssait. Zero Kyriu était ce soir dans un parfait état d'esprit pour la chasse, seule activité qui lui rendait un peu de cette raison si chère dont il se sentait dépossédé à mesure que le temps passait. C'était lui, ce qu'il était, une des dernières choses dont il pouvait encore être sur lorsque le miroir lui renvoyait son reflet : il était un chasseur, et désormais, sa cible ne lui manquerait plus.

Sous son long manteau noir, il sentait la présence à la fois rassurante et menaçante du _Bloody Rose_. Il aimait son contact, le froid de l'arme contre le tissu de sa chemise, le recul de sa main lorsque la balle partait, la force qu'il devait mettre dans son doigt pour appuyer sur la détente. Tout cela faisait partit de lui depuis toujours. Et pourtant, aussi précieux qu'il puisse être, lui aussi, un jour, l'avait trahi.

Un rictus mauvais vint jurer sur le visage aux traits angéliques du jeune homme. Il soupira. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de se laisser aller : ce soir, il s'accorderait le droit divin de déposséder ces créatures de la nuit de leur vie à défaut de ne pouvoir lui ôter la sienne. Pour le moment. Etrangement, il n'avait pas soif, le manque ne lui enserrait pas la gorge douloureusement comme elle savait si bien le faire. Non, en ce doux soir de printemps, pourtant semblable à tant d'autres avant lui, Zero Kyriu n'avait pas envie de s'abreuver de sang, mais plutôt de le voir se déverser pendant cette seconde qui précédait l'état de poussière. Au fond de son être, la part de lui qu'il rejetait, sans aucune pitié ni bon sentiment, se réveillait.

Les rues étaient désertes. Et pour cause, les meurtres des principales têtes du mouvement pacifique qui régissait l'ordre de la cohabitation entre humains et vampires avaient déclenchés dans la ville de véritables scènes de terreur qui avaient fini par dissuader la population de sortir une fois la nuit tombée. Evidemment, il y avait toujours une poignée de réticents ou de « courageux » pour s'aventurer au dehors, et c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que la guilde des Hunters était désormais en pleine effervescence. Les derniers évènements avait jetés un froid sur toute _la société de l'ombre_, et pourtant, on avait encore refusé à Zero le droit de mission. D'habitude, lorsque Kaien ou Yagari lui conseillait de prendre du repos, il se contentait de traîner à la Guilde, sachant bien qu'à tout moment quelqu'un surgirait pour demander de nouveaux effectifs, mais ce soir, il n'avait pas envie de traquer, d'arrêter, de sermonner. Il voulait tuer au sens propre du terme. Et l'occasion ne se fit pas attendre.

Les sens alertés par les cris d'une jeune femme mêlés à un brouhaha de hurlements sauvages, le hunter fit aussitôt demi-tour et se dirigea jusqu'au lieu de l'incident, guidé par son ouïe.

Légèrement en retrait, il pût bientôt découvrir l'affligeant spectacle d'une horde de Level-E, tous crocs sortis, les uns se battant autour d'une silhouette inanimée, tandis que les autres se démenaient pour faire sortir de ce qui restait de la voiture une seconde personne qu'il ne pouvait voir encore. Non loin de là, gisait le corps d'un homme mutilé, le bras pris dans les rennes du seul cheval encore accroché à la carriole. Le pauvre animal hennissait à tout rompre, se cabrant et se débattant tant bien que mal pour se décrocher de l'attelage. Bien que bruyant, aucun de ces anciens humains assoiffés ne lui prêtaient attention. Seule la silhouette semblant sans vie paraissait inestimable à leurs yeux car de tout le groupe, seul deux s'étaient découragés d'elle pour s'occuper de l'autre.

Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur le visage de Zero. En l'espace d'une seconde il les sentit : la lueur rouge qui animait les yeux du démon, et ses canines effilées s'allongeant à mesure que le désir d'assassiner se faisait pressant. Son cœur le rendit fébrile tant son tempo s'accéléra, l'envie lui vient, impérieuse, et possessive, elle ne fit bientôt plus qu'un avec lui. Il suffit d'une seconde et le jeu commence.

Se ruant à toute allure dans le groupe se chamaillant la malheureuse victime étendue, il en oublie le Bloody Rose. Ce soir, il ne travaille pas. Ce soir, il n'y a aucun témoin dans les rues. Ce soir, il s'offre un met de choix avec ce combat. Il ne se rappel déjà plus de la dernière fois qu'il en est venu à combattre au corps à corps, mais ce dernier sait qu'il en est capable. Si lui n'en a pas conscience, son enveloppe charnelle, elle, a pleinement conscience de son pouvoir et l'exerce avec démence, tout en évitant de toucher au moindre cil de la jeune fille étendue. Il ne la voit même pas, il n'y a plus qu'eux et lui.

Ses ongles devenus griffes lacèrent à leur tour, ses crocs se plantent : il n'aspire pas, se contente de déchirer, de rompre. Il n'est plus qu'un animal semblable à ceux qu'il tue, mais qu'importe, ce soir, le sage Zero Kyriu retourne sa veste. Personne ne saura rien de son carnage, les victimes seront sauvées, le travail qu'on ne lui avait pas assigné remplit malgré tout. Tout le monde y trouvera son compte, lui le premier. Ses coups pleuvent, mais la supériorité numérique de ces bêtes pourtant bien peu habituées à vivre ensemble finit par le submerger.

La vraie partie commence, son arme rentre en scène. Aucune des balles tirées ne rate sa cible. Comme il le lui avait promis, le Bloody Rose lui offre les délices d'un combat improvisé, et réduit un à un les êtres en poussière.

D'une main enfin libre, il tire par le col l'un des vampires affairé à s'attaquer à la dernière passagère de la voiture à demi-renversée, tire de son côté le sabre à la lame d'argent, héritage des Kyriu, et transperce l'épouvante en un geste rapide, fluide, et efficace. Dans le même temps, son autre main accrochée à la rose sanglante envoie le petit explosif de métal en plein dans la poitrine du dernier. Le tout n'a duré que quelques minutes. Elles furent suffisantes.

Il prend une grande bouffée d'air, respire à plein poumons. Sa respiration est saccadée. Il s'apprête à se retourner pour porter secours aux jeunes femmes, le silence reprend ses droits.

Puis les perds de nouveau : une dernière bête assoiffée se trouvant sur le toit de la calèche se rue en direction de l'inconnue à terre. Le sang du hunter ne fait qu'un tour : pas une minute pour réfléchir, moins d'une seconde pour agir. Une vie passée dans l'urgence.

L'instant avant que la silhouette du Level-E ne saute sur l'inconnue, Zero se jette sur elle, l'encadre de son corps, transperçant de la dernière balle du chargeur l'affolante créature devenue poussière.

C'est fini.

J'attends la fin, les yeux clos. Livrée à une lassitude que je ne me connaissais pas, je capitule devant cette amas d'hommes monstrueux qui entaille ma chair de toute part. Je sens une morsure, puis une seconde, et une autre encore. Aux endroits où leurs dents se sont logées une brûlure vient s'ajouter à mes maux que déjà je ne peux plus énumérer.

J'attends la fin.

Elle ne vient pas.

Mon autre moi est partie. Je ne l'entends plus. Mes paupières restent closes, je ne veux pas voir leurs visages effrayants, pourtant les sons environnants ne me trompent pas : je les sens qui se battent autours de moi. L'un après l'autre ils me tirent vers eux, m'inflige un véritable supplice, m'écartèlent pour mieux m'avoir. Je voudrais leur crier d'attendre mon trépas, mais je sais bien que c'est inutile. Ces créatures n'écouteront pas. Soudain, une nouvelle présence s'ajoute à leur lot. Elle est plus violente, plus puissante, je le sens dans ces mouvements. Je ne peux réprimer mes larmes malgré mon mutisme, je crains qu'un prochain traitement plus douloureux encore que ne le furent les précédents ne s'abatte sur moi. J'entrouvre légèrement les yeux. C'est un homme, très grand. Il semble comme eux : il se bat comme un chien enragé. Le pied d'un de mes agresseurs heurte violement mon visage avant de tomber de tout son long près de moi. Je détourne la tête vers lui, le regarde : un homme totalement aliéné. Ses yeux écarlates semblent vouloir sortir de leurs orbites, et malgré son état, une expression de rage est toujours encrée sur son visage. Il murmure d'une voix rauque, proche du rugissement.

- « belle… »

Il se rue sur moi, j'étouffe un cri en rentrant ma tête dans mes épaules, mais rien ne m'effleure hormis une poussière à l'odeur nauséabonde. Soudain, une détonation hurle dans le lot des hommes qui se battent au-dessus de moi, et me fait pousser un second cri aigu. Ne sachant lequel de ces monstres peut être armé, je roule, mue par un instinct inconnu, afin de me retrouver sur le ventre. Habitée de la seule volonté de ne pas être vue, et bien que je sache toute l'inutilité de la chose, je laisse mes mains se réunir contre ma bouche pour m'imposer le silence. Mes expression se fronce, mon corps tremble de tous ses membres. Je sens des gouttelettes de sueur perler à l'orée de mon front, dans mon dos et dans le creux de mes reins. Je suis moite, poisseuse, couverte de sang et de plaies fraichement ouvertes. Mon état m'écœure. Je compte une centaine de fois jusqu'à trois en me disant qu'une fois passé ce décompte, je me relèverai et détalerai à toutes allure. Je n'ai pas une seule pensée pour la pauvre Neela que j'entends hurler et se débattre sur le sol de la voiture. Cette danse infernale de balles et de cris prend fins plus tôt que je ne l'aurai cru. Le silence s'installe. Ephémère, il se meurt alors que je m'apprêtais à me redresser. J'entends le rugissement bestial d'un de mes assaillants se jetant sur moi. Mais bien loin de ressentir son courroux, je sens à la place la chaleur d'un corps palpitant m'entourant. La plus belle des protections. Bien qu'écrasée un instant sous le poids de celui qui m'a très certainement sauvé la vie, je me sens revivre lorsque le son d'une nouvelle balle met un point final à ces évènements.

L'homme se relève. Je tente de me hisser de mes bras, retombe.

Alors que plusieurs secondes se passent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ait bougé, Zero se releva. La main dans laquelle le Bloody Rose a fait son œuvre tremble d'avoir supporté toutes les assauts de l'arme d'argent. Il la regarde, interdit. Il réalise, s'apprête à jurer contre lui-même. Il ne sait pas ce qui l'a pris, il commence à se lamenter sur sa déchéance totale. Puis il retourne son attention sur la frêle jeune femme fraichement secourue. Elle tente de lever son corps à l'aide de ses petits bras mutilés. Lâche prise.

Il ne perd pas un instant de plus et se presse de l'aider à se relever. Sa longue chevelure brune cache son visage meurtrie qui pour le moment ne se détourne pas du sol. Il la presse contre lui, passe sa main dans ses cheveux, véritable soie sous ses mains malgré le sang qui s'y est collé, les passent derrière son oreille. Une chaleur étrange s'empare de lui.

Son corps sait, mais il ne le voit pas.

Tandis que je m'écroule à nouveau sur le froid de la pierre, l'homme à qui je dois la vie vient m'aider à me redresser. Etrangement son odeur me parait…familière. Sa chaleur me pousse à me loger davantage contre lui. Ses bras se resserrent autours de moi machinalement tandis que sa main vient se loger dans ma chevelure. L'épuisement me gagne, je n'arrive pas à relever la tête. Je ne vois que le sol. Je voudrais me laisser mourir dans cette étreinte. Mais déjà mes cheveux viennent prendre place derrière mon oreille, mon visage est à découvert. La tentation de le découvrir est plus forte que tout le reste, je lève les yeux vers lui. Le regarde. Manque un battement.

_« Zero… »_

Il la sent contre lui. Sa silhouette lui parait comme… familière. Comment décrire cette sensation nouvelle en lui, ce bien-être fou ? Il n'en sait rien. Le corps de cette inconnue contre lui le fait frissonner. Il n'en peut plus de la dévoiler à ses yeux. Enfin elle lève son regard embrumé vers lui. Il la regarde. Manque un battement.

_« Yuki… »_

Bien loin de là, droitement assis dans son fauteuil, Kaname Kuran contemple les flammes lui faisant face, seul source de lumière dans la grande pièce froide l'accueillant. Le parquet tout comme la température de l'air est glacial. Malgré les murs recouverts de tapisseries, on devine facilement les traces du tourment de l'homme siégeant au centre de la pièce.

Les yeux clos, l'air serein, il ne dit mot. Il écoute, _l'autre_, lui parler.

_- « Quelle est belle ta princesse mon ami. Même dans ces états lamentables, voit comme elle resplendit. Il est dommage qu'elle ne puisse resplendir autant à tes côtés. Vois la stupeur sur son visage enfantin, n'est-elle pas magnifique…_

_. _

_- _ J'irais bientôt la chercher.

_Tu te répètes Kaname. Combien de fois m'as-tu dis que tu irais bientôt la chercher depuis que ta fleur s'est envolée loin de vos souvenirs ? _

- Je ne suis pas encore en état.

_Non bien sûr ! Comment le saurais-tu… Après toutes ces longues, longues, longues années passées sur cette Terre… Rien n'est éternel Kaname. Toi-même tu le sais mieux que quiconque, l'éternité n'a pas de sens, elle n'est rien. Elle n'est pas. Mais toi si !_

- Part. Je souhaiterai me reposer

_N'as-tu pas suffisamment dormi, dans ce cercueil ? Peut-être ne voulais-tu pas que notre Rido te ramène…_

- Je n'ai rien souhaité de tout cela. Je pensais que comme elle…

_Tu allais mourir ? Mon ami… Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir jamais vu jetant ton cœur dans une forge. Peut-être n'étais-je pas là ? (…) Si, bien sûr, je l'ai toujours été. Et je serai toujours là…_ _Tu es comme __**Elle**__ Kaname. Au fond c'est bien pour cela qu'elle te tient tant à cœur : vous êtes aussi égoïste l'un que l'autre. Reste à savoir maintenant, lequel de vous deux le sera le plus. Tu la puniras ?_

- C'est évident.

_Que feras-tu ?!_

- Je n'en sais rien encore… Mais je… RAAAH ! »

Se crispant entièrement, l'énigmatique Sang-pur poussa un râle de douleur sans fin. Sur sa main droite, et tout le long de son bras, les veines avaient gonflées et s'étaient teintées d'une dangereuse couleur noirâtre. Terrible contraste entre la peau d'albâtre de l'homme et les étuis de son sang.

- « Maudite ! AAAH ! »

Ses cris furent entendus au plus noir de la nuit, et firent trembler les murs par leur violence. A nouveau, de larges fissurent vinrent s'ouvrir dans la bâtisse. Soumis à l'intenable sensation, Kaname se jeta hors de son fauteuil, tomba à genoux, mais faute de ne pouvoir s'appuyer sur le douloureux membre, s'affaissa contre le luxueux tapis d'Orient. Son regard devenue carmin se plongea dans l'âtre de la cheminée, et aussitôt, le bras, source du mal trouva sa place dans le brasier. La tête enfouie dans le second bras, il s'époumona en injures et autres vociférations mêlées de pleurs restés dans sa gorge. Lorsqu'enfin le calvaire toucha à sa fin, et que l'homme se sortit des flammes, la peau du membre brûlé avait pris une teinte noire alors que sur la première couche de l'épiderme, des croûtes se formaient précipitamment par dizaine. Il haleta longuement, tel un homme noyé reprenant vie. Tant bien que mal, il tenta de retrouver un semblant de position digne de l'homme qu'il était. Il ne parvint qu'à s'adosser contre le fauteuil qui l'avait porté un peu plus tôt.

Son regard se posa enfin sur la plaie. Un rictus de dégoût le prit. Cela faisait trop longtemps que cela durait. Trop longtemps qu'il était loin de chez lui. Et surtout, trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pu réagir auprès de sa fiancée. Lâchant un soupire las, il espéra secrètement que sa mésaventure auprès des Level-E activerait sa volonté de revenir à lui. Et que _l'Autre_ ne reviendrait pas de sitôt.

Etourdie par les coups qui avaient mis fins à la vie de ses assaillants, la jeune Neela s'extirpa tant bien que mal de la voiture. Les bruyantes impatiences de l'animal harnaché l'inquiétèrent. Une fois le pied à terre elle se hâta de calmer la créature hippique apeurée de quelques mots et d'un seul regard. Et puis, elle les avait vus.

Elle les avait observés. Tel un tableau magnifique, les deux silhouettes semblaient hors de tout temps et de tous lieux. L'un et l'autre avaient sur leur visage une expression figée de stupeur et d'incompréhension totale, et pourtant, pas une seconde, leurs corps ne s'étaient détachés l'un de l'autre. Le silence fut pesant, lourd comme du plomb. La jeune servante n'osa ciller de peur de sortir les deux jeunes gens de leur transe.

La main libre de Zero se leva pour venir se rapprocher du visage statufié de la belle Sang-pure. Elle tressauta, s'imaginant qu'il serait capable de lui faire du mal. Rien de tout cela, juste une caresse, un tâtonnement, une recherche de l'autre tremblante et captivée.

Il ne comprenait pas. Ne réalisait pas. Sous le toucher de ses doigts, la peau était tiède, le corps opaque, sans aucune transparence. Tout ce qu'il touchait avait la même douceur que dans ses souvenirs les plus lointains.

Elle, perdue dans la même contemplation, osa aventurer sa main dans la chevelure teintée d'argent de l'homme l'emprisonnant de son étreinte. Sa main, fébrile, ne cherchait désormais plus qu'une chose : _**l'assurance du vrai.**_

Ça avait été si long. Ça avait été si douloureux. Chacun sans mot dire se rappela de cette force immatérielle qui les avait liés l'un à l'autre subitement. Les longs doigts, fins et effilés de la jeune femme caressèrent du bout des ongles successivement la chevelure, le visage, et la nuque. Tout était chaud, tremblant, fort. Elle suivi le contour du tatouage du hunter avec une délectation semblable à celle qu'aurait pu ressentir une personne revenant à la vie. Soudain le monde retrouvait une odeur, un décor. Le vide avait laissé place à la beauté de l'instant. De leur instant. Elle comprenait doucement, se laissa sourire, ivre de joie. Mais l'homme qu'elle frôlait avec adoration, quant à lui, ne semblait pas s'être remis du choc.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle prononça son nom. Il comprit.

Sans lui laisser la moindre chance de riposter, il resserra sa main autour de la divine chevelure acajou afin de la faire plier sous sa violence. Effarée, la jeune femme ne put contenir un jappement de terreur lorsque ses genoux vinrent entrechoquer le bitume, l'écorchant plus encore qu'elle ne l'était. Que se passait-il ? N'était-il pas Zero ? Bien sûr que si. Cette fois c'était bien lui, ce ne pouvait pas ne pas être lui. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Dans les yeux à présent teintés d'une menace couleur de sang se lisait une nouvelle agonie.

Il n'y croyait pas. Non, il ne voulait croire que cela fusse possible. Quelle était la probabilité pour que la femme étendue au milieu de cette marre de monstres puisse être la vraie Yuki ? Aucune, si les statistiques de Zero étaient bonnes. Or, s'il y'avait bien une chose à savoir à propos de ces dernières, c'était bien sûr que le risque zéro n'existait pas. Le Bloody Rose retrouva le contact de l'air ainsi que celui tout aussi familier à présent du front de la dernière-née Kuran. Il fallait que ça s'arrête, il fallait riposter et cesser de se laisser malmener par elle. Il le fallait, c'était une nécessité incontournable.

Fier de se sentir reprendre un tant soit peu de contrôle sur la silhouette agenouillée, il parvint à parler sur le ton dur et sec que son entourage lui connaissait si bien. Un ton détaché, mais qui laissait transparaitre toute la force d'esprit de l'homme tenant l'arme face à sa détenue.

- « Que m'as-tu fais ? »

Elle le regarda, interdite, ne comprenant pas de quoi il pouvait bien parler. Sous l'effet de la peur, ses réflexions se firent plus rapides que jamais. Elle osa répondre.

- Pardonne-moi… » Elle pensait qu'il la maltraitait pour avoir eu la belle audace de le toucher ainsi, lui qui était si réticent au contact et à la chaleur humaine. Mais la réponse ne fut pas suffisante pour le hunter qui réitéra sa question, plus impatient que jamais d'en finir. Il s'attendait à la voir pleurer d'une minute à l'autre comme la dernière apparition l'avait fait. Il s'attendait à la voir lui criant après, comme la première apparition l'avait fait. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu un seul instant arriva : il retrouva un regard oublié, flou puisque trop éloigné dans sa mémoire. Un regard qu'il pensait ne jamais retrouver, celui d'une Yuki humaine, en proie à l'incompréhension, à la peur, mais droite, sans faille, compréhensive. Une femme qui ne le jugeait pas même assénée par sa violence et l'angoisse. Il retrouva à cet instant le regard qu'avait eu Yuki, le soir où pour la première et dernière fois, il n'avait su se contrôler. Cette fameuse nuit où la bête s'était réveillée, et s'était délecté de l'exquise saveur du sang de Yuki.

Le souvenir lui revint instantanément. Ses crocs plongeant sans précaution dans la chair, tranchant, et aspirant dans un même temps la sève de sa victime. Guidé par ses instincts les plus basiques, il avait failli. Il l'avait entravée. Mais elle, une fois la surprise passée, qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle ne s'était souciée que de lui. S'était interposée entre Kaname Kuran et lui, apeurée par l'idée que ce dernier puisse le blesser. Et même après cela, rien ne s'était détérioré entre eux. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de le poursuivre, de l'apaiser. Elle avait délibérément fait le choix de commettre l'impardonnable, tout en ayant conscience que le mystérieux sang-pur dont elle était éprise le saurait. Et même face à Shizuka, elle n'avait pas flanché. Elle avait été sur le point de se sacrifier pour lui offrir un moyen de stopper son mal.

Au retour de ces souvenirs, la main pointant l'arme s'abandonna.

Il restait septique quand à cette situation, mais il dut reconnaitre qu'aujourd'hui encore, il ne parviendrait pas à s'engager sur la voie qu'il lui avait juré de prendre un an auparavant.

La main qui avait maintenu la chevelure de la jeune fille se décontracta, laissant glisser les fils soyeux entre ses doigts. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il avait besoin de réponses.

- « Que fais-tu loin de chez toi ?  
- Je l'ignore Zero… »  
La voix se brisa. Le temps que cela dura, le hunter vit sa captive blanchir dangereusement. Elle perdit connaissance. Neela se précipita enfin vers eux dans l'espoir de secourir sa maitresse, mais déjà cette dernière avait trouvé refuge dans les bras de l'homme qui avait menacé sa vie quelques minutes auparavant.

A cette heure tardive, même les taxis n'osaient pas s'aventurer dehors. Il en était évidemment de même pour les autocars et les métros. C'est donc à pieds, malgré le corps mutilé tenu contre lui que Zero entama sa marche. La jeune suivante le héla : elle ne voulait pas abandonner ni le brave homme qui avait laissé sa vie dans l'émeute, ni l'animal rattaché à la voiture. Le chasseur maugréa pour lui-même.

- « J'enverrai des hommes recueillir son corps quand nous serons arrivés. Nous ne pouvons plus rien malheureusement. Je demanderai à ce que le cheval soit pris en charge à son tour et soit transféré aux écuries de l'Académie Cross, il y sera soigné.  
- Agissez-vous toujours avec autant de froideur monsieur Kyriu ? » Lui envoya la demoiselle pour toute réponse sur le ton de la reproche. Zero ne s'attarda pas en paroles inutiles, et prit une allure vive et régulière qui fit peiner la servante, elle aussi épuisée par l'incident.

Le trajet dura une vingtaine de minutes au bout desquelles les trois silhouettes débouchèrent sur un immeuble à l'architecture aussi luxueuse qu'ancienne. Ne tenant plus Yuki que d'une main, il composa sur le digicode une suite interminable de chiffres. Une voix mécanique se fit entendre.

- « Déclinez identité et demande.  
- Zero Kyriu. »

La voix disparut. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme aussi imposant par sa taille que par sa musculature vint leur ouvrir la porte.

- « Monsieur Kyriu, c'est un honneur ! Que puis-je vous offrir ?  
- Il me faudrait le pass de l'appartement C, ainsi qu'une trousse de soins complète.  
- Bien sûr, entrez donc. »

Dès qu'ils eurent pénétré le hall de l'immeuble, une grille immatérielle se dressa devant les portes, en bloquant ainsi l'accès. Neela ne put réprimer un frisson face aux barreaux inquiétants. Zero le remarqua.  
- « Ne craint rien, cette grille n'est qu'une protection moindre. Elle réagit à l'approche d'un vampire.  
- Mais je suis un vampire ! » S'exclama Neela à qui l'endroit malgré le charme de sa décoration ne rassurait pas le moins du monde.  
- « Cet immeuble est une sorte d'hôtel pour les hunters. Ils sont généralement situés loin des bureaux de la Guilde pour accueillir les hunters qui après leur mission auraient besoin de repos immédiat ou de soins. Vous y serez en sécurité.  
- Mais vous êtes vous-même un vampire… Cela ne vous dérange pas ? Toutes ces armes ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas. Sur l'instant, Neela ne put s'empêcher de maudire sa trop grande curiosité et sa langue pendue. Mais étonnement, une réponse finit par lui parvenir, murmurée, presque inaudible, mais bel et bien là.  
- « Moi je ne suis pas né ainsi. S'il y'a des chasseurs et leurs gibiers, les lois naturelles n'interdisent pas pour autant que certaines proies se tuent entre elles. »

Le retour du gérant mit un terme à la discussion. Bien vite, les deux jeunes gens suivirent les pas de leur guide jusqu'au sixième étage de la résidence.  
La présentation des lieux fut brève, et précise. Sans plus de courtoisie, l'homme délaissa ses hôtes. La porte close, Zero s'empressa d'étendre le corps meurtrie de Yuki sur le grand divan de la pièce principale.  
Il se redressa, toisa celle qu'il avait chassée de son petit appartement quelques heures plus tôt à coup de balle dans le mur.  
- « La salle de bain est au bout de ce couloir. Il y'a du linge propre dans ce placard, tu pourras t'en servir. Comment vont tes blessures ?  
- Elles se referment doucement, d'elles-mêmes.  
- Evidemment… »

Elle quitta la pièce.

Le regard améthyste de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent vint se perdre sur la silhouette de Yuki, toujours inanimée. Combien de jours s'étaient passés depuis la dernière fois où, sortant de la salle de bain, il avait eu l'occasion merveilleuse de la contempler dans son sommeil. Avec ses désormais longs cheveux et son visage affiné, elle semblait plus belle encore que tous ses souvenirs, et que toutes les illusions connues jusque lors.  
Soudain, une pensée non encore venues se profila à lui. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, découvrit légèrement son corps là où les plaies avaient été ouvertes. Il regarda, attentif.

Rien ne se passa. Les genoux écorchés saignaient toujours, les coups avaient laissés place à des bleus, les endroits ci et là de son corps, déchirés par les crocs et les griffes ne se refermaient pas. Ils restaient intacts, douloureux, et sanguinolents.

Un détail qui manqua de faire tomber le hunter à la renverse. Il ne savait pas encore comment cela pouvait bien être possible, il ne savait pas comment un tel prodige avait pu se produire, mais il devait se l'avouer, et surtout admettre cet indéniable fait : par un coup du sort encore inconnu

_Yuki était humaine._

A Suivre…


	7. Kalahan

VII

Kalahan

_Rien ne devrait _

_Recevoir un nom, _

_De peur_

_que_ _ce nom même _

_ne_ _le transforme._

[Virginia Woolf]

_Yuki était humaine._

Le hunter tiqua violemment. En proie à une totale incompréhension, il tenta de retourner sa découverte dans tous les sens afin de lui trouver une raison d'être. Peine perdue, il s'empêtrait dans un torrent de suggestions infondées plus qu'il ne mettait le doigt sur le pourquoi du comment. Il ne comprenait pas comment la dernière-née Kuran pouvait être de nouveau une simple humaine. Sans plus une once de pudeur, il retira avec précaution la barrière des vêtements souillés de la jeune femme, les jeta au sol, puis s'en alla chercher la trousse de soins avant de recouvrir la silhouette d'un drap propre. L'une après l'autre, il pansa ses plaies, reprisa de sutures les pans de peaux trop sanguinolents.

Un souvenir amer le piqua au vif à la suite de ses soins : celui du seul baiser du puissant Kaname Kuran pouvant soigner ce genre de blessures. Cela c'était passé à une époque dont il ne gardait que très peu de souvenirs faute d'avoir à jamais renier tous les autres, un soir où ils auraient dut fêter l'anniversaire d'Ichijou-san, un soir où pour la première fois, le _Bloody Rose_ avait frémit d'envie contre le front de l'arrogant sang-pur. Il se renfrogna : lui était incapable de tels prodiges. Cet état de fait le rendait malade, pourtant, contrairement à la rage qui régnait en lui, tout le temps qu'avait duré leurs retrouvailles, Zero était resté Zero. Contrairement au chien aboyant qu'il avait pu être, il se trouvait à présent plus calme, et plus modéré. Kaien Kurosu lui disait souvent que ce nouvel état était bien plus effrayant que ses colères passées car caché derrière un tel masque de rigueur, il ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se passer dans l'inconscient du jeune homme.

Ce dernier se releva, et se laissa choir dans un fauteuil non loin de la convalescente.

Neela apparut. Elle n'avait gardé aucune marque de cette mésaventure.

- « Kyriu-sama, comment va-t-elle ?  
- Elle s'en remettra.  
- Oh… Tant mieux…  
- Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Un lourd silence s'installa. La jeune vampiresse elle-même semblait déchiffrer bien peu de choses. Elle n'accepta pas de parler d'un sujet si important à ce chasseur auquel elle ne portait aucune confiance, et qui avait blessé sa maitresse. Le dit chasseur dévisagea profondément la bienveillante protectrice, et trancha qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour elles si elle s'entêtait à ne rien dire. Bien que peu convaincue, la jeune Neela s'attarda à expliquer le peu qu'elle avait su retenir, espérant que cela serait bénéfique à la guérison de sa dame.  
- « Mademoiselle était malade depuis plusieurs jours quand c'est arrivé… Le seigneur Kuran, et le seigneur Aido ont mis tous leurs efforts à la guérir, sans qu'aucun résultat concluant ne provienne.  
- Une sang pur malade ? Peu commun… » Répondit Zero, septique au possible, de sa voix la plus cassante.  
- « Je ne vous mens pas Monsieur. Mademoiselle Kuran délirait constamment. Aux débuts, nous avons pensé qu'il s'agissait de cauchemars, mais très vites, ses hallucinations ont perdurés et se sont aggravées. Elle disait _**le**_ voir, elle criait à s'en tuer la voix qu'_**il**_ était là, et qu'_**il**_ lui demandait de rentrer chez eux. Ses maux lui venaient toujours le jour ce qui la privait de sommeil, elle dormait alors la nuit quand nous étions tous éveillés.

- Un changement de son cycle de sommeil pourrait être la cause de son changement ?  
- Non, il ne s'agit pas de cela. Comme je viens de vous l'expliquer, Yuki-sama devenait insomniaque, elle délirait constamment, croyait voir des gens que personnes ne voyait. Par moment, on pouvait l'entendre hurler au désespoir depuis les cuisines de la demeure, ce fut une période vraiment effrayante pour nous tous. Et puis le seigneur Kuran a commencé à quitter la maison de plus en plus souvent malgré les tourments qui emportaient sa jeune sœur. J'imagine que le pauvre homme fouillait le monde à la recherche d'un remède pouvant l'apaiser, et qu'il tentait dans le même temps de restreindre la peine que certains mots de sa jeune sœur lui avaient causé…

- Qu'est-ce que Yuki a pu lui dire qu'il aurait fait chanceler le grand Kuran ?  
- Alors que mademoiselle s'était laissé aller dans ses derniers retranchements, elle en est venue à confesser qu'elle _**l**_'aimait. Nous savions tous que cette confession était impossible, mais j'imagine bien la douleur que cela a dût causer au maître. Il tient tant à elle vous savez…»

Ce récit avait plongé Zero dans une réflexion chaotique. Il sentit un frisson vriller le point central de sa colonne vertébrale lorsque son esprit cru reconnaitre dans les symptômes de Yuki, ceux qui avaient été les siens. Désireux d'en apprendre plus, il pressa la vampiresse d'en venir aux faits.  
- « Il y'a maintenant presque quatre jours de cela, alors que j'arpentais les couloirs de la maison afin de me mettre à ma tâche, une vive lumière s'est fait voir de sous la porte des sous-sols. Lorsque je suis entrée, la poignée de la porte m'a brûlé, et la lumière mêlée d'énergie était tout simplement aveuglante et étouffante. Je crus mourir sous l'assaut de ces étranges rayons, mais je n'ai pas songé à m'enfuir car assise au centre d'un pentacle tracé sur le sol se trouvait Lady Yuki, en proie à une transe inexplicable. Elle récitait des mots dans une langue étrangère, et semblait totalement aliénée. Et puis, avant que tout ne prenne fin… »

L'hésitation de la domestique Kuran éleva les soupçons de Zero. Ce dernier qui n'avait pas jeté un regard à la demoiselle s'empressa de la fusiller de ses yeux améthyste pour qu'elle poursuive. Elle n'en fit rien, toujours muette et vacillante.

- « Et puis ? »S'impatienta le hunter.  
- « Je vous ai vu Monsieur Kyriu. » Il la fixa, étourdit. Le sous-sol, Yuki en le centre d'une pièce emplie d'énergie, et lui… Il interrogea Neela sur ce qu'elle l'avait vu faire. Elle broda son histoire, il crut nager en pleine démence en l'entendant lui conter ce que son inconscient lui avait fait vivre ce jour-là. Se levant d'un bond, il se hâta à la fenêtre donnant sur cour. Comment était-ce possible ? Tout ce que cette suceuse de sang lui racontait ressemblait trait pour trait au rêve où il s'était laissé aller au beau milieu d'un cours.

Un tas de questions allaient et venaient dans son esprit sans trouver la moindre réponse plausible.

- « Lorsque Mademoiselle s'est éveillée et que la lumière a disparu, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien, hormis les choses vous concernant. Et le plus étrange encore, c'est que tous semble l'avoir oublié au manoir. Le seigneur Aido n'a pas hésité à nous chasser, et ma correspondance à Maitre Kaname est restée sans nouvelle jusqu'à ce jour. Ma propre mère qui l'a bien connu enfant n'a gardé d'elle aucune trace en sa mémoire.  
- Il n'y a pas qu'à votre manoir. Ici aussi, personne ne semble plus la connaitre. »

Cette capitale découverte laissa Zero dans le plus grand dépit. Ainsi donc, si cet instant de ses rêveries s'était bel et bien passé dans la réalité, qu'en était-il de tous les autres moments ? Il se sentit déglutir, faillir de l'intérieur. Les scènes s'enchainèrent en accéléré dans sa tête. Tous ces moments où il l'avait battue, menacée, méprisée. Tous ces moments où il avait fait cogner son corps en elle, où il l'avait soumise, où il l'avait aimée. Tout cela c'était-il vraiment déroulé ? Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il ne fallait surtout pas que cette sorcellerie ait été autre chose que les fruits de son imagination et du manque de sommeil. Car si c'était bien le cas, il ne pourrait plus jamais la regarder dans les yeux. Dans ce cas, il ne parviendrait jamais à tenir sa propre promesse, et à la supprimer.

Le jour venue, Zero fit demander une voiture pour que Neela soit raccompagnée chez elle. La suivante avait d'abord refusé avec hardiesse de se séparer de sa maitresse, mais les menaces du hunter lui faisant face eurent raison de sa volonté. Il lui promit de la faire quérir au plus vite, et qu'il conduirait Yuki à son père dès son réveil. Le véhicule s'éloigna. Debout sur le bord du trottoir, le jeune homme laissa son regard se perdre sur la rue. Il se moquait bien de cette fille. Qu'elle se repose ou non était le derniers de ses soucis. Comme l'avait prouvé ses actes, il n'avait agi que dans son intérêt, et dès que l'ombre du taxi eut disparue entre les murs de la ville, il regagna la suite où reposait encore Yuki. Toujours dévêtue sous cet unique drap blanc, elle semblait comme morte. Sa peau, bien plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, commençait tout juste à se refermer autours des diverses contusions que sa mésaventure lui avait coûtée.

Il la regarda attentivement. Aucun sentiment ne pitié ne lui parvint. Pourtant, avant le drame qui les avait séparés, il ne pouvait empêcher la sensation de douceur étreindre son corps et son cœur à sa vue. C'était une chose qui avait disparue lorsqu'elle était devenue _cette chose_. Etait-ce la faute de cette longue chevelure aux allures de perfection ? Etait-ce celle de son visage bien moins ordinaire qu'à l'origine ? Toujours aucune repartie pour se sustenter. Rien. C'était une Yuki humaine, sans croc, sans l'odeur violente due à son sang. La transformation ne lui sembla pas complète pour autant. Elle n'était plus _**elle**_, et n'avait pourtant pas changé à ses yeux. L'alitée émit un gémissement, s'étira en douceur. Assis au bord du divan sur lequel elle reposait, un bras par-dessus sa silhouette, Zero attendit que soit chassé le repos.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux, le dévisagea.  
- « Avant, tu aurais rougie, et m'aurais congédié rapidement dans une pareille situation.  
- Zero… » Elle tendit son bras pour pouvoir toucher son visage. Il ne le lui permit pas.  
- « Tu n'es pas anémiée ?  
- … Je ne pense pas. Je me sens mieux.  
- bien ».

Sans plus un mot, ni une moindre considération pour les soudaines protestations de sa captive, le futur président de la guilde chassa la chevelure gênante de la nuque désirée, tandis que dans le même instant, il la chevaucha, la privant de tout mouvement en liant ses poignets dans ses mains. Se faisant, il vint lécher la peau d'opale, la préparant à l'assaut bien moins agréable de ses crocs. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il savait toute la différence entre le goût du sang qu'elle avait eu _avant_, et celui que ce dernier avait prit _après_. Un délice qui repoussait les limites du connu. Elle trembla, et le pria effrayée de bien vouloir arrêter, mais déjà, s'abreuvant de son liquide vital, il pénétra au plus profond de son âme. 

L'inconscient de Yuki avait bien change depuis la dernière venue du hunter. Là où avant tout n'était que neige et dévotion envers Kaname Kuran, il n'y trouva qu'un espace infini dont le sol était fait d'une eau matérialisée. A quelques mètres de lui, le spectacle s'offrant à sa vue dépassa toute son imagination. La Yuki de noble lignée vampirique, immobilisée par un amas de ronces semblable à celui produit par le _Bloody Rose_, couverte de morsures fraiches, se laissait mourir bercée par les paroles de la Yuki d'autrefois. Cette dernière, malgré son apparence d'humaine dégageait une aura sombre qui martyrisait sa jumelle.

« _Traitresse_ » Répétait la jeune Yuki à son double de noble lignée. « _Infamie_ », « _Il te tuera_ », « _Tu mourras de sa main puisqu'il te hait. Sang-pure, démone, chienne sans vie_ ! »

Choqué qu'une pareille vision puisse être l'œuvre de la dernière-née Kuran, Zero s'approcha lentement. Aussitôt, la martyrisée sembla reprendre vie et poussa un hurlement terrible qui chassa le hunter. La violence de l'esprit de Yuki fit reculer brutalement l'homme, qui sans aucun appui, fut extirpé de la gorge de sa victime de sa seule volonté. Il voulut lui faire payer l'affront, ne pus s'y résoudre. Déjà bien souffrante, il n'avait pas hésité à la vidée par désir d'explications. Les yeux souillés de larmes, elle lui cracha au visage qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'agir ainsi. Elle s'apprêta à détaler vers une toute autre pièce, ne réalisa qu'à la dernière seconde son état, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à resserrer le tissu autour d'elle, son corps se trouva collé au torse de Zero qui se laissa tomber en arrière, heurtant le sofa de son dos tandis que ses bras maintenaient la princesse fermement. Elle tenta de s'esquiver, sans succès. Pour toute excuse, il l'obligea à venir poser sa tête au creux de ses épaules, et la maintint dans cette position sécurisante.

Si la belle n'avait dans un premier temps pas consentit à se faire avoir de pareille façon, elle renonça bien vite, préférant la chaleur de ses bras à tout autre chose. La sachant calmée, le hunter tira de sous la banquette un nouveau drap qu'il enroula cette fois autours des épaules de sa protégée. Un long silence s'en suivit.

Fébrile, la jeune femme se décida à gronder Zero.

- «Tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête, tu es impossible… Je ne t'ai jamais refusé mes dons, tu n'avais pas besoin de me forcer ainsi.

- Ce n'est pas ton sang que je cherchais.  
- Tu as toujours aimé lire dans mon cœur. Tes manières sont écœurantes. » Tout en disant cela, elle avait passé ses bras autours de son cou pour se presser plus fort contre lui.

- « Que se passe-t-il en toi ?  
- En moi ?  
- Ce reflet de l'ancienne Yuki qui t'accable de jurons, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Le hunter soupira, se détacha d'elle, la laissa seule contre la matière doucereuse du sofa.  
- « Tu as fait quelque chose de très grave il y'a quelque jours. Je ne sais pas ce qui est à l'origine de tout ça, mais je le découvrirai, et je te forcerai à sortir définitivement de nos vies. » Achevant ses mots, il quitta la suite sans un regard en arrière pour la blessée alors en larmes.

Le silence l'étouffait, les mots de Zero avaient entaillés tout son être. Elle n'osa bouger. Jetant un regard aux contusions qui blasphémaient sur son corps, elle se sentit nauséeuse, et de ce fait, trouva enfin la force nécessaire pour quitter la pièce. Ses pas chancelants la conduire à la salle de bain dans laquelle trainait les restes des bandages dont Zero s'était servi pour la soigner. Ceux qu'il avait posés étaient encore propres, mais l'odeur nauséabonde du sang séché dans sa chevelure lui renvoyait de violents haut-le-cœur ainsi que la désagréable impression d'être souillée et sale. Agenouillée près de la baignoire, elle laissa la grande vasque se remplir d'une eau brûlante. La vue de l'élément s'échappant de la robinetterie aux couleurs d'argent calma son esprit un certain temps. Puis… 

_- « Je te l'avais dit. Cet homme est si froid, il te mangera toute crue. Tu n'as pas la force pour le retenir à toi. Ce dont il a besoin c'est d'une ennemie à poursuivre, pas d'une petite pleurnicheuse au cœur emplie de naïveté mielleuse. Tu comprends tout cela n'est-ce pas mon adorable petite Yuki ?_

- Laisse-moi tranquille, je t'en prie.

_Te laisser ? Mais voyons si je te laisse tu vas mourir. Laisse revenir la bête Yuki, elle seule peut te défendre._

- De quelle bête me parles-tu ? Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi est-ce… 

_Tu as tellement de questions en tête, et si peu de réponse. Yuki, je suis la seule qui sait. Je suis celle de nous deux qui sait tout, et toi celle qui ne veut rien apprendre. Ma jolie princesse… Si belle… »_

L'étrange apparition dont l'image était semblable à celle de l'ancienne Yuki s'agenouilla devant son homonyme. Avec une lenteur frôlant l'indécence, elle vint cueillir les lèvres de la jeune femme entre les siennes en un baiser furtif et glacé qu'elle accompagna d'une frêle caresse dans sa chevelure couleur boisée. La jeune femme en resta pantelante, tandis que lui faisant face, sa jumelle s'entaillait le bout de l'index pour venir le présenter à sa bouche.

_Bois ma princesse, et tu oublieras ton supplice. Réveille-toi_

Sans attendre qu'une réponse se fasse entendre, l'étrange reflet fit glisser son doigt sur les lèvres alors rougies de sang de la jeune Kuran, faisant apparaitre sur sa langue la chaleur du goût à la fois amer et sucré de son précieux liquide.

A l'instant où la sève avalée entra en contact avec les parois de sa gorge, la jeune Yuki se releva brusquement, perdit l'équilibre, finissant ainsi sa course dans l'eau brûlante de la baignoire qui déborda sous le choc de la masse imposée subitement. La seconde qu'avait duré sa chute au fond du bassin, elle avait avalé par mégarde une grande bolée d'eau, chassant dans l'instant l'infime teinte rougeâtre qui s'était dessinée dans ses yeux. Sans souffle, elle se redressa aussi violemment qu'elle n'était tombée afin de retrouver l'apaisant contact de l'oxygène en ses poumons, et le perdit aussitôt lorsque son double se rua au-dessus de sa silhouette, les deux mains autours de sa gorge, le reste de son corps maintenant celui de la princesse Kuran au fond du baquet emplit d'eau. Elle se débâtit longuement, en vain. Autour d'elle, la clarté de l'eau fit place à un océan couleur carmin. Elle ne respirait pas, mais par le simple contact du liquide à l'orée de ses narines, elle sentait l'odeur putride du sang l'envelopper. Elle n'avalait pas, se contentait de cracher le peu d'air lui restant dans l'horreur de l'élément dont elle ne pouvait s'extirper, et pourtant, sa gorge se serra à nouveau, douloureuse, et criante. Elle n'entendit que de façon évasée les derniers mots de cette chimère lui demandant de se réveiller. Une seconde avant de perdre conscience, elle fut secouée d'un sursaut agacé. Morte, elle ne pourrait plus jamais se réveiller.

Seule dans le noir, abandonné au plus profond de son être dans un endroit qu'elle ne cessait de fuir, Yuki ouvrit les yeux. Elle voulut se relever, n'y parvint pas. Allongée de tout son long sur le sol de cette terre infinie et insonore, elle aurait préféré disparaitre à tout jamais. Les claquements distincts d'une paire de talon allant en sa direction brisèrent le mutisme sacré du lieu. Debout devant elle, la toisant de sa hauteur, la silhouette d'un homme se présenta. Il était d'une beauté infinie : un visage aux traits fins et calmes, une cascade de cheveux couleur de bois entourait son visage, formant quelques vagues ondulant au gré de son mouvement. Il était trait pour trait semblable à cet homme dont Neela lui avait parlé comme étant son frère et son fiancé, à la seule différence que cet homme, lui, avait les yeux vairons.

- « Cela fait longtemps que tu es ici ? »

Elle sentait les vibrations des sons qu'elle émettait sans pouvoir en entendre les mots, comme si elle lui avait parlé depuis le fond d'une mer lointaine. Elle ne savait pas qui il était, mais un profond sentiment de nostalgie et de crainte lui envahissait le cœur à sa vue. Il était tout proche alors, et sa voix à lui, au contraire de la sienne, lui parut très claire.

- « Cela fait bientôt plus d'un an. Mais je suis ainsi balloté depuis bien plus longtemps. Le temps passé près de toi n'est rien si je le compare aux millénaires passés en lui.

- Tes yeux me semblent si familiers… Nous connaissons-nous ?

- Oui et non. D'une certaine façon nous nous sommes toujours connus sans jamais nous connaitre. Notre lien est assez étrange Yuki.

- Ainsi donc tu connais même mon nom.

- Je sais tout de toi. Je sais tout par ton sang.  
- Aah… Je ne sais rien de toi pourtant.

- C'est parce que je n'existe plus vraiment. Je suis comme ces souvenirs que l'on chéri mais qui disparaissent fautes de mémoire. »

Tout en prononçant cette phrase, l'expression dure de l'homme se fit plus douce, comme si l'évocation de ce seul fait avait pu le ramener à un tout autre temps, bien plus triste encore.

- « Ce doit être difficile de se sentir ainsi, tu dois être bien seul. » Elle avait répondu de sa plus belle compassion, pourtant, la jeune Kuran ne parut pas étonnée de voir son interlocuteur se tordre subitement en un fou rire aux assonances de messes noires. Son éclat fit frissonner la jeune femme toujours immobilisée au sol telle une proie abattue. Lorsque l'homme la toisant se calma, un air mauvais avait remplacé son masque d'indifférence, et ses yeux étincelants avaient la couleur de la folie qui l'entenaillait.

- « C'est étrange de voir le cours du temps agir sur nous autres les Sangs-purs. J'ai l'impression d'entendre _cette femme_ à travers toi. Mais tu n'es pas _**elle**_, et rien ne te sauvera cette fois ! Caches toi tant que tu le peux derrière ta mince barrière d'humanité, merveille de mon sang, car je peux te jurer que ton réveil seras le plus lancinant qu'il t'ait été donné de connaitre. Tu n'as rien sacrifié pour retrouver cet état contrairement à ce qu'_**elle**_ a fait ce soir-là ! Ton état est instable, tu dériveras entre deux espèces jusqu'au jour où tu reviendras ! Tous tes beaux efforts n'aboutiront à rien princesse. Rendors-toi si c'est ce que tu désires, mais retiens bien mes mots : tu te réveilleras. »

La brûlure fut sans répit, semblant durer une éternité. Quand enfin elle prit fin, Yuki ouvrit les yeux.

- « AAAH !

- Doucement, ne bouge surtout pas !

- Que… »

Abritée dans les bras du hunter aux cheveux d'argent, le corps en état de transe, Yuki tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Son corps dévêtu ne portait aucune autre marque que celles causées par l'attaque de la veille, ses bandages étaient en place, pourtant, sur le sol carrelé, et sortant de la baignoire, des litres de sang abondaient, glissant vers la porte, rependant un terrifiant tapis de rouge dans la pièce. Elle jeta un œil à son sauveur, fébrile, dont les crocs s'étaient allongés à mesure que le liquide s'était approché de lui. En quelques enjambées, il sortit de la salle, la silhouette de Yuki toujours fermement maintenue contre lui. Il ne la relâcha qu'une fois sortit afin de fermer l'endroit maudit. Ses prunelles scintillaient dangereusement, tandis que sur son bras, Yuki distingua les effets d'un violent frisson. Sans plus de soutient pour la maintenir debout, elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, et avant que Zero ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, la jeune tomba lourdement.

Tentant par tous les moyens de garder son sang-froid, le hunter s'empressa d'aller au salon où il fouilla les sacs fraichement ramené à la recherche de leur contenu. Il en tira un pull en mailles blanc, aussi léger d'apparence qu'il n'était chaud au porté, des sous-vêtements féminins propres, ainsi qu'une jupe plissée noire. Celle de l'uniforme de l'Académie Cross. Se forçant à ne pas prêter attention à l'état de choc qu'affichait la belle Kuran, il lui passa un à un chacun des effets qu'il avait été lui-même chercher, couvrant enfin ce corps qui le rendait fou du désir primaire qui anime chaque homme sur Terre. Quand l'affaire fut faite, il s'attarda enfin à sortir sa protégée de sa stupeur silencieuse. Il l'avait brusqué de nombreuses fois depuis hier. Et si dans un premier temps, les remords ne s'étaient pas fait sentir, à présent, devant ce visage aux milles grâces, tremblant et emplie de larmes, il se sentit défaillir.

Sa main vint caresser de son dos la joue brûlante de Yuki qui sursauta sous la chaleur du contact. Le regard améthyste de Zero semblait toujours si impassible, si indifférent. Elle aurait voulu le voir plus loquace au moins pour cette fois, mais les gouttelettes de sueur perlant à l'orée du front de l'homme la tenant sous son protectorat parlaient pour lui. Il était terriblement inquiet. Elle l'était bien plus encore. Ne contenant plus son envie, Yuki se rua sur le hunter, et l'enlaça avec tant de force qu'il se sentit suffoquer un instant sous la pression de l'étreinte.  
- « J'ai si peur Zero !

- Ce sang…  
- Elle a voulu me faire du mal, elle l'a ramené. Je t'en prie Zero ne me laisse plus ! Ne les laisse pas m'emmener, je veux rentrer chez nous ! »

Cette dernière phrase presque criée fit sursauter le jeune homme qui se détacha aussitôt de celle qui avait été son alliée. Il retrouva sur ce visage crispé de douleur, la même terreur emplie d'incompréhension que celle qu'avait connue Yuki peut avant que Kaname ne la rappelle à lui. Il se souvint de cette nuit où fiévreuse, elle s'était jetée sur lui et l'avait étranglé avant de lui demander la raison de son abandon. Il se souvint de ce cri qu'elle avait poussé peu avant, seule dans la salle de bain, et de sa main tremblante sortant de la pièce pour venir saisir le pan de sa chemise, véritable appel à l'aide qu'il n'avait su apaiser de son mieux à l'époque. Tout ce qu'il avait précautionneusement enterrer depuis plus d'un an lui revenait en mémoire, en même temps que cette étrange phrase « _rentrons chez nous _». L'illusoire Yuki lui avait imposé cette requête à plusieurs reprises, et voilà que la véritable Yuki s'y mettait à son tour. Les paroles matinales de la jeune Neela lui revinrent en tête, et le doute lui parut soudain indéniable : l'illusion de Yuki qui avait hanté ses nuits ne faisait qu'un avec la véritable princesse de sang-pur. Le détail le crispa, mais le visage effrayé de la belle chassa le tout. Avec une patience d'ange, Zero demanda à ce que lui soit fait le détail des faits qui avaient mené à ce bain de sang. Elle acheva son récit laissant le chasseur en proie à une réflexion intense. C'était la plus frustrante des situations : chaque fois qu'il approchait d'une réponse, de nouvelles questions bien plus délicates encore venaient envenimer la situation. Il fallait agir au plus vite, et cela signifiait retrouver Kaname Kuran au plus vite.

_- « J'ai entrevu une partie de moi-même en notre belle princesse aujourd'hui. **Elles** se ressemblent beaucoup, de plus en plus même. Tu disais qu'il était impossible de remplacer un être cher, peu importe par qui, mais… Est-tu certains de faire le bon choix en repoussant notre jolie Yuki ?_

Le choc d'un meuble cognant le mur d'enceinte, et traversant le miasme formé autour de la silhouette immatérielle qui venait de parler, fit trembler la pièce et taire l'ombre au ton fielleux. Cette dernière dévisagea Kaname Kuran un instant, tenta de reprendre la parole, l'héritier Kuran le stoppa net.

- « Je ne veux plus entendre un seul de tes mots. Kalahan. »

Pour toute réponse, le miasme disparut.

A Suivre…


	8. Révélations

VIII

Révélations

_Toute révélation_

_Contient un acte d'amour_

_Mais est-ce bien ce que voit_

_Celui qui connaît désormais notre secret ?_

[Frédérique Deghelt]

Les heures qui avaient suivis l'incident de la salle de bain parurent interminables pour Zero qui dut se démener avec le gardien de leur logement pour que ce dernier ne les fasse pas arrêter. Il fallut expliquer encore et encore sans aucun détour ce qui s'était alors produit. Bien que septique, l'homme finit par se laisser convaincre et fit venir l'un de ses collègues pour l'aider à nettoyer les restes du bain de sang invisible.

Le hunter soupira fortement lorsque le hall fut enfin libre de toute autre présence que la sienne. Il avait pour le silence une adulation dont il ne pouvait profiter en vue des derniers évènements. Jetant son regard vers la grande porte d'entrée, il y vit la frêle silhouette de Yuki semblant s'interroger sur les grilles anti-vampires du lieu. Elle semblait en pleine expérience, posant ses doigts sur le métal, et tentant de les y garder le plus longtemps possible. Elle y parvenait plutôt bien, mais alors que le commun des mortels aurait pu toucher ces barreaux glacés toute une journée sans sourciller, Yuki, elle, semblait sursauter de ressentir après quelques temps de petites décharges courant dans son membre curieux.

Plus elle réitérait l'expérience, et plus le délai entre les frappes étaient réduites.

Elle ne comprenait pas, n'avait même pas l'infime idée qu'au plus profond d'elle, se trouvait une bête que ces grilles pouvaient toucher.

Quand après un énième toucher, le jet fut plus violent que les autres, sont petit cri exaspéra Zero qui l'éloigna de la porte.

- « C'est une grille de protection pas un amusement !

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles réagissent contre les humains ? »  
Dans son agacement, il failli lui cracher au visage qu'elle n'avait rien d'humain. Qu'une fille normale ne pouvait pas être aussi belle et rayonnante, légère et pleine de grâce qu'elle ne l'était. Qu'aucun être considéré comme normal ne pouvait arborer un regard aussi profond, mais tout cela, il le garda pour lui-même, car après tout, peut être bien qu'au fond, elle était bien redevenue l'humaine qu'il avait connu.  
- « Elles réagissent au toucher de l'épiderme humain parce qu'en des temps qui remontent à la création, qui sont trop vieux pour que l'on s'en souvienne, les vampires sont nés d'êtres humains.  
- Vraiment ?!  
- Oui, enfin, ce ne sont que des faits relatés dans de vieux livres poussiéreux. Il n'y a rien qui le prouve vraiment.  
- Non, je trouve ça logique. C'est peut-être pour ça que les vampires ont la même apparence que des hommes normaux finalement. »

Il la dévisagea, recouvrant sur l'instant la patience qui lui faisait tant défaut ces derniers temps : elle ne pouvait pas être redevenue la parfaite humaine qu'elle avait été, sans quoi jamais le dur métal n'aurait réagi à son contact, mais elle avait pourtant retrouvé cette candeur propre à cet état, une faculté de voir les choses plus simplement. Il pensa alors que si l'éventualité se proposait à lui, il tenterait bien lui-même la fabuleuse expérience de voir le monde à travers des yeux innocents, puis chassa l'idée de son esprit. Il n'était plus temps pour la rêverie.

Le gérant de la résidence les retrouva à cet instant, la mine renfrognée, les suspectant de son œil le plus dur.

- « Kaien Kurosu demande à vous parler Monsieur Kyriu.  
- Je vous suis. Yuki, ne t'éloigne pas. »

Laissant la jeune femme seule, le futur dirigeant de la Guilde suivit son hôte jusqu'à la cabine téléphonique entourée de boiseries magnifiques d'où il décrocha l'appareil, faisant entendre à son ouïe la voix de son tuteur.  
- « Kaien.

- Zero, enfin. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
- Oui, un petit incident sans grandes conséquences, j'ai déjà réglé toutes les formalités.  
- Vraiment toutes ?  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Le concierge a répertorié deux femmes t'accompagnant. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je sais que le rapport que j'ai reçu ce matin est truqué de détours, alors comme tu ne sembles pas désireux de faire savoir ce qui s'est passé sur papier, j'attends au moins de mon successeur qu'il me raconte tout en détails au téléphone.  
- Alors comme ça vous comptez vraiment me laisser les rênes de la Guilde ?  
- N'évince pas le sujet Kyriu. » Ce dernier se tut un instant. Il avait toujours été question de lui offrir le siège le plus haut, mais jusqu'au dernier moment, il n'avait jamais cru que Kaien lui cèderait la place si facilement. Y'avait-il quelques un de ses soutiens derrière l'affaire ? Kaien Kurosu avait-il donc tant confiance en lui ? Pour l'heure il n'en avait pas la moindre certitude, mais il n'avait pas essuyé de refus. Laissant s'échapper un soupir éloquent, il commença le récit de sa mésaventure qui l'avait conduite à sauver deux jeunes femmes, une vampire de classe D, et…

- « Yuki Kuran.  
- Pardon ?  
- J'ai avec moi Yuki Kuran, la fiancée et sœur de Kaname Kuran dont je vous ai parlé tantôt.  
- Zero…  
- Laissez-moi une chance de vous prouver ce que je dis, leur ressemblance est indéniable, et… !

- Et… ?

- Elle… Peu importe si vous ne me croyez pas pour l'instant, ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance…  
- Zero  
- Hm ?  
- Je te crois. Je t'ai élevé, je sais de quelle façon tu as été formé et ce que tu as traversé. S'il existe une femme qui soit si liée à Kaname Kuran, je te félicite et te remercie de l'avoir consignée à tes côtés, et te prierai de l'amener à la Guilde dès que cette communication sera coupée.  
- Kaien, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que…  
- Amène la moi Zero.

- Attendez, je … ! »

La tonalité du téléphone coupa court à leur entretien. Zero pesta contre lui-même. Il aurait dut parler de Neela, mais quelque chose lui criait qu'il avait eu tort d'évoquer à nouveau l'existence de Yuki. C'était une impression, un sentiment étrange qui l'étranglait dans son inconscient sans qu'il ne sache en trouver la raison. Chassant tout cela de son esprit, il revint sur ses pas, et signa les registres du gardien des lieux.

- « Nous partons

- D'accord. Voici… vos papiers, et… un duplicata du billet signalant votre venue à remettre aux gestionnaires lors de votre prochain arrêt à la Guilde.

- Merci, et encore pardon pour le dérangement.  
- C'est ça, bonne journée à vous Monsieur Kyriu ».

Son ton était grinçant, mais Zero apprécia que l'homme ait gardé un minimum de respect à son égard. Peut-être s'enorgueillissait-il avec le temps et les responsabilités… Toutefois, sans prendre en compte les supplications de Yuki, il entama leur marche vers le Q.G de la guilde des Hunters.  
- « Zero, dis s'il te plait ! Zero, pourquoi est-ce que je dois venir avec toi ? Zero ? »

Il se stoppa net.  
- « Tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ?

- Non

- Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?  
- C'est juste que… Je voudrais rejoindre Neela, elle sait beaucoup de choses à mon sujet. Il faut que ma mémoire revienne !  
- Pff, ta mémoire… Profite plutôt de l'avoir perdu avant qu'elle ne revienne. » Achevant ainsi leur courte pause, le jeune homme se remit en route. Ça y'était enfin, le couplet sur la recherche des souvenirs perdus. Il avait déjà participé à cette mascarade de tout son soul un an auparavant, et de la même façon qu'en ce jour, il l'avait amené au sein de la Guilde à la recherche de ses racines, et pour découvrir quoi ? Qu'elle était la promise de Kaname Kuran, une vampiresse de sang-pur, puissante, redoutable. Un pouvoir désiré et attendu toute une vie. Comment les choses tourneraient une fois qu'elle aurait de nouveau recouvré ses souvenirs ? S'enfuirait-elle à nouveau ? Ça paraissait très clair, mais cette pensée fit se serrer la gorge de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent qui se crispa. Il se souvint de cette soirée où après avoir enserré cette divine silhouette vierge de toute souvenance, il s'était laissé aller au jeu qui consistait à modeler son esprit à sa guise. L'espace de quelques heures, elle n'avait jamais eu d'autre père que Kaien Kurosu, l'espace d'un bien trop court moment, il avait pu rayer Kaname Kuran de toute son existence. Et bien que ça le tuerait de l'avouer, cela lui avait fait un bien fou.

Quant à Yuki, si elle avait voulu protester dans un premier temps à la réplique de Zero, elle avait fini par préférer le silence au courroux de son protecteur. Zero savait, il était comme Neela, un point de repère dans un monde où elle avait perdu les siens. Il venait de la prévenir de profiter de son amnésie, quand les illusions infernales qui avaient causés son tourment un peu plus tôt, elles, n'avaient cessés de lui dire de « se réveiller ». A choisir, elle préféra s'en référer aux paroles de son bienfaiteur, et savoura leur marche silencieuse en calquant ses pas dans ceux du hunter.

Non loin d'eux, les cloches d'une église sonnèrent la jeune venue de l'après-midi. Le son cristallin provenant du clocher fit vibrer le cœur de la jeune femme qui inspira profondément l'air tout autour. Elle se délecta de l'animation présente dans les rues à cette heure de la journée. Autour d'eux les marchands hélaient les clients, les restaurants se vidaient pour mieux se remplir, et les artistes de rue installaient leurs chevalets, profitant de la superbe perspective qu'offrait le lieu. Les odeurs fumantes, le brouhaha des conversations entremêlées, le souffle chaud d'un vent meilleur traversant les mailles de son pull firent ressentir à Yuki un bien-être qu'elle n'avait que trop peu goûté depuis la perte de sa mémoire.

Il fut pourtant de bien courte durée car déjà, alors qu'ils tournaient pour la énième fois au coin d'une rue plus sombre que les autres, une grille semblable à celle de la résidence se hissa devant ses yeux, scellant la grande porte de la Guilde.

Déjà les rires insouciants, le tintamarre des rues, et la musique des cloches n'étaient plus qu'un bruit courant dans le lointain, se dissipant au grès des humeurs des riverains.  
Devant elle, la grande silhouette de Zero Kyriu domptait toute sa vue. Il frappa quelques coups réguliers sur le bois. Un cliquetis crissant de mécanisme se déliant fit frémir la jeune femme. Le désagréable grincement mit quelques temps à prendre fin. Alors, les motifs métalliques ornant la grande porte se délièrent pour former une ouverture plus petite que Zero pénétra bientôt suivit de l'oublieuse.

Il présenta à celui qui avait ouvert le lieu sacralisé le billet qu'il avait reçu du gardien un peu plus tôt et lui ordonna de remplir à sa place la tâche de le livrer aux personnes concernées. Plusieurs silhouettes d'hommes robustes vinrent le saluer, puis un énième visiteur l'empressa de le suivre.

Yuki n'avait pipé mot. Cette endroit l'effrayait, faisait naître au plus profond de sa chaire un sentiment nauséeux, mélange sadique de pure angoisse, et d'agressivité. Elle tremblait, un à un, chaque pore de sa peau se dressa, dessinant sur sa peau d'opale les prémices d'une chair de poule incontrôlable.

Enfin, elle le vit apparaitre.

C'était un homme magnifique aux longs cheveux éteints, mêlant le blond cendré au châtain clair. Ses yeux noisette habilement dissimulés derrière le verre de ses lunettes portaient un regard à la fois doux et calculateur. Il n'y avait aucun sourire à contempler sur ce visage d'homme. Il semblait froid et insaisissable, tel un vent d'hiver mordant. Pourtant, alors que leurs regards se lièrent, elle sentit un sentiment étrangement familier l'envahir.

Sa frayeur ne passait pas, son sentiment de recul non plus, mais au plus profond d'elle, une petite voix lui murmurait qu'elle ne le rencontrait pas pour la première fois.

- « Kaien, voici Lady Yuki Kuran dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure. »

La dénommée Yuki s'inclina poliment tandis que son aîné la dévisagea.

- « Je comprends enfin ce que tu voulais me dire en me disant que je comprendrais en la voyant. Personne ne pourrait se tromper sur son appartenance à la famille Kuran c'est certains. Mademoiselle ?

- Monsieur ?  
- Pardonnez mon empressement et mon manque de courtoisie mais j'ai quelques questions à vous poser, et le temps m'ait compté. Accepteriez-vous de vous soumettre à un court interrogatoire ? »

Pour toute réponse, Yuki tenta de croiser le regard du jeune hunter à ses côtés qui lui ne prêta pas garde à son appel, fixant inlassablement son supérieur en attente. Il ne protesta pas de la laisser partir seule en la compagnie de cette homme, elle devait donc lui offrir sa confiance, et obéir docilement. Approuvant d'un signe de tête, elle s'avança vers le dénommé Kaien qui s'apprêta à quitter le hall.

- « Kyriu, Yagari t'attend dans mon bureau, tu devrais le rejoindre.

- Bien, directeur de la Guilde. »

Les routes des deux jeunes gens se séparèrent. Tandis que l'une était conduite aux sous-sols en compagnie du dirigeant des lieux sous les regards soupçonneux de bon nombre d'hommes aux carrures imposantes, Zero lui, empruntait le grand escalier menant à l'étage où se trouvait les bureaux des supérieurs. A cet instant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait pu prévoir ce que dans l'ombre, un homme aux crocs acérés avait prévu depuis bien longtemps.

Le lieu est froid, sans vie, austère. Même le plus miséreux des gueux n'en voudrait pas pour logis. Les murs sont sales, froid, imbibés d'humidité. Les pierres qui les forment se confondent avec la nuit, mais peu lui importe, ici, personne ne songera à le trouver.

Les flammes d'un feu crépitant dans un âtre improvisé, Kaname Kuran contemple son membre brûlé avec dégoût. Cette fois-ci, il n'a pas cicatrisé. Cette fois-ci, malgré les soins répétés, son bras est resté noir, semblable à une allumette consumée par le feu. L'odeur persiste elle aussi, putride, écœurante, son aspect lui donne la nausée.

Le vampire se crispe, la douleur se fait chaque fois plus aigüe, et c'est l'instant qu'_**il**_ choisit pour venir.

- « Tu ne guéris pas Kaname ? Tu as pourtant sauvé tant de vies par le passé grâce à ton sang salvateur. Serais-tu devenu trop vieux ?

- N'as-tu donc aucun autre loisir que celui de me railler ?

- Pardonne-moi ma taquinerie, je reste simplement abasourdie par le fait que tu te sois laissé prendre au piège de cette femme. Dire que tu devais avoir l'avantage dans cette partie, que tu devais… tirer les ficelles…C'était bien là les termes que tu as employé n'est-ce pas Kaname ? »

L'homme à la chevelure boisée ne répondit pas. Il avait calculé chacun de ses actes depuis le début pour que ces derniers s'harmonisent en une chorégraphie parfaite, sans aucun faux pas, sans aucune fosse note, et s'était laissé prendre dans le plus grossier des pièges. Un piège que pourtant personne, pas même-lui, n'aurait pu déceler. Il jura. La douleur le rendait fou, la vue de son bras rendu à l'état de cendres solidifiées lui soulevait le cœur, et la présence fourbe de Kalahan à ses côté ne faisait qu'envenimer son état.

- « Peut être devrais-tu rendre visite à un autre de nos amis ? Cela te soulagera peut-être, qu'en dis-tu ?  
- L'heure n'est pas encore arrivée. Si je sors à présent, ils retrouveront ma trace.

- Kaname, mon magnifique, mon sang, n'as-tu donc jamais songé que tous ces chasseur qui te font te cacher dans ces terres de misère, tu pourrais tous les anéantir ? Souviens-toi, _**mon frère**_. Rappelle-toi de tes heures de massacre, rappelle-toi de la chaire du père Hanabusa tranchée sous ta lame, des corps de tous ces faibles chiens du Sénat disparaissant dans la douleur, emportés par ton pouvoir si puissant… Oh comme je t'envie cette force.

- Kalahan…

- Oui… Tu te rappelles de chaque visage, de tout ce sang, et tout au fond de cette mémoire, tu t'en souviens n'est-ce pas ?...

- Tais-toi…

- Du cri de ton frère gisant sous ta fureur…

- Arrête !

- Tu l'as toujours gardé en toi, hein ? Ce précieux souvenir de ce sang semblable au tiens que tu as versé au nom d'une seule femme ! Tu n'as pas pu oublier le plaisir que tu as ressenti en me privant de ma vie ! PARLE KANAME ! DIS MOI, C'ETAIT DONC SI DELECTABLE D'ASSASSINER TON PROPRE FRERE ?!

- ASSEZ ! »

Ses mots l'avaient mis à genoux, ses paroles avaient rappelé l'eau brûlante aux coins de ses orbes rouge. Et tandis que le miasme l'entourant perpétuellement avait crié, il s'était rappelé de tout.

_Il était là, au milieu d'un souvenir vieux de plus de dix mille ans. A cette époque, personne ne savait ce qu'était un vampire, pas même eux. Il n'avait conscience que de deux choses. La première, il ne vieillissait pas, au contraire des villageois de ses terres. La seconde, il avait le pouvoir de sauver des vies, mais aussi d'en prendre. Il avait soif d'un aliment proscris de l'alimentation humaine : le sang. Seul le flux vital d'un de ces êtres pouvait apaiser son mal, mais à cette époque déjà, il ne pouvait se résoudre à ce pour quoi son existence était faite. Tuer. Mais il avait alors un frère, plus précisément un jumeau, dont il était l'aîné. Et ce dernier, lui, avait très vite compris comment son métabolisme fonctionnait._

_Kaname n'avait pas su s'en séparer lorsqu'il avait dévoré leurs parents, pas plus qu'il ne l'avait pu pour chaque personne que Kalahan avait un jour attaqué et dépossédé de sa vie. _

_Il l'avait laissé faire. Il l'avait laissé s'approprier la sève des autres. Il était l'aîné, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de freiner son semblable. Il le sermonnait toujours, mais avait perdu toute foi en ses propres remontrances. Elles étaient inutiles, tout comme lui. Et puis, un beau jour, Kalahan avait disparu._

_Peu de temps après, dans la bourgade, les bruits s'élevèrent autour de lui. On le traita de monstre, on le bafoua. Il accepta sans broncher d'endosser les responsabilités qui n'étaient pas les siennes. C'était bien peu de chose, c'était une façon comme une autre de se voir punit. _

_Il n'avait rien laissé paraître._

_Et puis, **elle** était entrée dans sa vie. Elle ne lui avait laissé aucun nom, se contentant de lui dire qu'ils étaient pareils. **Elle** l'avait prié de rejoindre un groupe de nomades dont les membres répondaient à la même espèce. Et alors, **elle** était devenue le centre de son monde. _

_Il l'avait suivie, sans jamais rien dire. Il n'était pas plus heureux au milieu de ses semblables qu'auprès des humains. Il ne connaissait rien du bonheur. Le temps avait suivi son cours, le climat n'avait cessé de se dégrader, emportant avec lui la masse humaine qui peuplait le monde. A présent, **Ils** étaient le monde, ils étaient plus nombreux que les humains, les humains n'étaient plus que des **serviteurs**, nés d'eux et pour eux. Le délire commun vint bientôt séparer en deux catégories bien inégales ceux souhaitant préserver ce nouvel ordre, et ceux souhaitant refaire le monde à l'image de celui de Dieu. Et **elle** avait fondé le second camp. Elle était seule contre tous, il était bien trop évident qu'aucun de ses frères n'accepterait de se défaire des esclaves humains. Mais des humains non souillés, il en restait encore assez pour espérer lever une offensive, et certains vampires avaient même admis leur faute. Ils n'étaient qu'une poignée infime, cela n'avait pas d'importance. **Elle** lui avait offert son sang à lui qui avait toujours vécu dans son propre sevrage, **elle** l'avait aimé dans le silence, sans jamais le dire, mais s'offrant à sa gorge, lui délivrant pour la première fois le goût du bonheur. Elle lui avait dit « Tu es trop gentil », des mots bien doux pour lui qui ne pensait n'avoir rien fait pour les mériter, mais qui désespérait de jamais les avoir entendu dire. Elle lui avait offert ses lèvres comme un adieu, elle s'était éloigné, le laissant seul avec la lourde tâche d'affronter ses frères. Et d'affronter son frère, Kalahan, revenu de nulle part à la tête du mouvement conservateur. _

_Et puis, à l'heure où l'on sonnait les prémices de la bataille, on l'avait mis face à une réalité effrayante. Il l'avait perdu pour toujours. __**Elle **__s'était sacrifiée en son nom, offrant ainsi à une poignée d'être non souillée au travers de ses viscères le pouvoir de détruire __**La bête**__. _

_Il l'avait portée, non comme un homme tenant une femme, mais comme un chasseur, il avait tenu les armes criardes entres ses propres mains, et avait combattu. Sans plus aucune conscience de rien, il avait tiré, tranché, ôté les vies qu'elle désirait combattre. Et Kalahan avait été le dernier. Un face à face effroyable. Il ne l'avait même pas reconnu, il avait simplement tiré dans les jambes, dans les bras. Son cri avait percuté tout son corps, et enfin, il réalisa que la silhouette poussant des cris atroces à ses pieds n'était autre que sa chair, son double, son frère. Il l'avait regardé agonisant au sol longtemps sans trouver le courage de l'achever, et puis, le voyant se régénérer, il avait pris son cœur, comme un geste symbolique. _

_Et enfin, le doute, le sentiment de culpabilité, de désespoir. Il demanda pardon, et dévora, pour rendre la vie au travers de son corps. Grave erreur, il l'avait senti battre longtemps au creux de lui. C'était un sentiment fort et apaisant, comme un pardon. Et puis, le sommeil infini, un réveil brutal, un sentiment neuf pour une personne neuve. Et puis, dix-sept années plus tard, à nouveau, Kalahan s'était réveillé, et cette fois-ci, ils ne se quitteraient plus_.

- « Tu peux donc encore pleurer Kaname ?... Je suis un bien mauvais miroir.

- Tu sembles avoir de moins en moins besoin de sommeil.

- Effectivement, plus tu t'affaiblis et plus j'ai le sentiment de me vivifier. Penses-tu que ce soit notre destin ?

- Il n'y a rien que le destin ait pu prévoir.

- C'est bien vrai ! D'ailleurs, si c'était le cas, notre jolie Yuki ne subirait pas tant de souffrance…

- Ça a commencé ?

- Il me semble que oui.

- Montre-moi ».

Aussitôt, l'esprit flottant de Kalahan disparut dans le corps de Kaname, laissant le silence reprendre son droit.

Si le hall principal de la Guilde pouvait encore semblé courtois, l'apparence de ses geôles, elles, avaient privé la jeune Kuran du peu d'animosité en elle. La grande main de Kaien Kurosu n'avait pas quitté son épaule qu'il maintenait fermement, la guidant dans le même temps le long d'un couloir aussi lugubre qu'effrayant.

De cet endroit de démence, on pouvait assister au chant des cris bestiaux d'âmes enfermées non-loin. Les rugissements se mêlaient aux exhortations des prisonniers, faisant trembler la princesse à qui la situation déplaisait de plus en plus.

Quand leur marche prit fin, il la fit pénétrer derrière une porte blindée dévoilant une petite pièce où deux hommes à la mine menaçante s'interrompirent, coupés dans leur discussion.

- « Mademoiselle, voici les hunters Hirohito Masamune, et Kenshin Omoda, qui vont vous interroger sous ma tutelle.

- Trois grands hommes sont-ils vraiment nécessaires pour me poser des questions ?

- Nous devons suivre des procédures très strictes lorsqu'il s'agit de questionner une personne aussi importante que vous.

- Importante ? »

Il ne tint pas compte de son étonnement et laissa le premier des deux hommes s'approcher de la jeune femme. Entre ses mains se trouvait une paire de bracelets métalliques très épais reliés à une chaîne fixée au mur que la demoiselle se laissa passer sans broncher.

Une fois la détenue attachée, la tête de l'organisation alla prendre place sur une chaise, dans un coin reculé de la pièce, où mains et jambes croisées, il attendit le début des hostilités, tandis que ses deux comparses se rapprochèrent de la silhouette féminine, la dominant de leur hauteur.

Le dénommé Kenshin entama l'interrogatoire.

- « Êtes-vous bien Yuki Kuran ?

- Oui

- Déclinez les relations que vous entretenez avec Monsieur Kuran Kaname.

- Je suis sa jeune sœur.

- Est-il vrai que vous êtes aussi sa fiancée ?

- On m'a dit que oui, mais je ne ressens, en vérité, rien qui puisse me faire accepter un tel titre.

- Je vous prierai de répondre uniquement à la question posée, pas de détails dans la mesure du possible.

- Pardonnez-moi.

(…)

- Où se trouve Kaname Kuran ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

Les premières questions posées avaient reçues les réponses convenues, de ce fait, les deux hommes la menaçant s'étaient montrés d'un calme exemplaire, et avait poursuivis leurs demandes sans grande animosité. Mais à présent, la tendance était inversée. Réprimant un grincement, le hunter répéta sans détours sa question.

L'expression mauvaise signée sur son visage fit trembler la jeune femme qui n'y tenant plus baissa les yeux au sol, répétant pour la seconde fois qu'elle ne saurait pas divulguer une information de ce genre.

Kenshin échangea un regard entendu avec son second qui disparut l'espace d'une seconde avant de revenir vers eux, armé d'une petite lame d'argent.

- « Mademoiselle Kuran, vous ne semblez pas comprendre l'importance de l'information que vous gardez pour vous. Savez-vous combien de victimes parmi vos semblables notre Guilde compte à ce jour ? Trois. Trois Sang-purs, et non des moindres puisqu'il s'agissait de pacifistes, de personnes qui avait main mise sur la racaille de votre espèce. Si vos lois peuvent protéger votre frère, les nôtres sont très strictes et permettent à nos deux espèces de cohabiter depuis la nuit des temps. Alors je vous le redemande une dernière fois, où se trouve Kaname Kuran ? »

Sa phrase à peine achevée, celui des trois qui n'avait encore rien dit avait empoigné la nuque de la belle Vampiresse, chassant dans un geste brusque qui manqua de rompre le cou de sa victime l'imposante chevelure de cette dernière.

Illuminant ses yeux d'un regard agacé, le verre des lunettes de Kenshin laissa se refléter l'image de la détenue qui manqua de s'étrangler de peur en sentant sur la peau si sensible de cette endroit la pointe de la lame.

Le pic tendu contre sa chair se pressa davantage à mesure qu'elle laissait le silence s'installer. Quand enfin, la première membrane d'épiderme céda à la menace, laissant s'échapper quelques gouttelettes de sang, Yuki tenta de s'extirper de la poigne tout en criant à s'en rompre la voix qu'elle ne savait rien de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver ce Kaname Kuran. Elle tenta alors le tout pour le tout, et se rappela à ce que lui avais raconté Neela.

- « Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que ces derniers temps il partait de la maison très souvent. Au début il revenait comme à son habitude vers midi, mais très vite il a espacé de plusieurs jours ses retours, jusqu'à ne plus donner de nouvelles. Je vous en prie c'est tout ce que je sais ! »

La lame quitta son cou, la main d'Hirohito Masamune aussi. La pression partie, elle se laissa tomber à genoux. Tout son corps tremblait de la frayeur que lui avait procuré cet instant, et déjà, ses yeux se voilaient d'une eau brûlante qu'elle ne parvint à contenir. Celui qui l'avait mené à cet enfer se tenait toujours tranquillement sur sa chaise, impassible devant le triste spectacle qu'elle offrait à ces hommes.

Gardant pour lui toute trace de compassion, il se contenta d'un simple mot :

- « Poursuivez ».

Le bal des interrogations simples reprirent. Elle sût répondre à des questions telles que l'identité de Neela, sa place dans la maison Kuran, ses liens avec le maître des lieux. Et puis, il avait fallu de nouveau répondre à des questions concernant les agissements de Kaname, sur ses intentions, son mobile. Rien, elle ne savait rien. Mais cette ignorance, on ne le la lui permit pas.

Ces hommes m'effraient, me font retrouver des états de transe que je n'avais pas recouvrée depuis mes retrouvailles avec Zero.

Quelque chose gronde en moi, voudrait me faire fuir_. Elle crie, elle frappe, elle me conjure de quitter ces lieux tant que je peux encore supporter de me relever. Mais comment le pourrais-je ? _Cloitrée dans un immobilisme non-voulu, je ne sais que m'égosiller à faire comprendre à ces hommes que ma mémoire n'est plus, et que quand bien même elle serait toujours, je n'aurai rien de plus à leur apprendre.

Je ne sais rien de ce dont ils me parlent.

Je ne sais rien de ce pourquoi ils accusent Kaname.

Je ne sais rien.

Malgré tout, il s'avance de nouveau vers moi, sa lame aiguisée bien en main. Je recule, tente de lui échapper, et déjà le tranchant s'abat sur moi, me lacérant sur toute la partie haute du bras. Je sens ma sève se répandre sur ma peau, la lumière perdre un peu de son éclat. Sa lame valse, heurte mon corps en tout coins dans une danse incontrôlable. Je suis lacérée, l'argent de son arme me laisse une douleur mordante là où elle frappe.

Je crie, je me tue à hurler. Personne ne m'écoute. Entende-t-il seulement ? J'ouvre la bouche, et à peine le temps d'avouer que je ne suis qu'une ignorante, il me pourfend. Des coupures nettes, profondes, amèrement douloureuse, comme si un poison se déversait dans chacune de mes scarifications forcées. Je tente de fuir, sa main sur mes chaînes, il me réduit à une seconde rafle plus profonde encore. Je ne parviens plus à distinguer s'il reste encore une partie de mon corps qui ne se torde pas dans la souffrance de ces assauts.

La violence, et toujours cette question « Pourquoi ? » que je laisse sans réponse, _jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparaisse. _

Encore.

_« Fuis Yuki ! »_

- « Je ne peux pas ! »

_Cette femme, cette autre moi semble soudain prises aux mains de tourments inconsidérés. Elle pourtant si dure, elle qui a pourtant attenté à ma vie, elle semble souffrir de mes maux. Sur sa silhouette devenue plus transparente qu'à l'accoutumée, je vois s'étendre les même stigmates que ceux qui me sont infligés, à la différence que sur sa peau, les plaies brillent et rougeoient dangereusement._

_Le dernier assaut, une dernière marque. Sur son visage prit de terreur, un profond liseré vient défigurer sa joue, juste sous l'œil gauche, et avant que je n'aie le temps de ressentir ma propre peine, car c'est bien ma peau que l'on torture, la sienne me démonte de l'intérieur. Il faut que je la protège, elle qui a si mal. Elle qui a si peur. _

_Un sentiment de culpabilité étouffant contracte ma poitrine à sa vue, elle s'écroule. Halète. Mon Dieu, sauvez-la._

Ma dernière phrase que je lui destinais reçoit alors la réponse de l'homme resté assis, tandis que mon bourreau s'est éloigné.

- « Si, vous le pouvez. C'est un devoir que vous avez envers nous de répondre Mademoiselle Kuran. Votre frère doit être jugé, mais aucun mal ne lui sera fait selon les codes du pacifisme entre nos races. »

Il se lève enfin. Vient me dévisager. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche, je suis en sueurs, sale, dégoutante, recouverte de sang. Une immondice. Il n'a pas peur, place ses yeux à hauteur des miens. Ces derniers me brûlent à sa vue Nos iris se confondent.

- « Mademoiselle Kuran, croyez bien que je suis peiné de devoir vous infliger pareils traitement. Si vous vouliez bien consentir à avouer, sachez que vous n'auriez plus à souffrir de cette façon. »

Sa main se saisie avec une douceur délectable d'une de mes mains emprisonnées dans l'argent.

- « Je veux sincèrement vous ôter ces liens, mais il ne tient qu'à vous que je le fasse. »

Nos regards se retrouvent, un sentiment étrange me bouleverse, une émotion que je n'ai pas le temps d'analyser. _Près de moi, elle rugit_.

_« Tues les tous ! Ne les laisse pas t'approcher Yuki ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi, détruits les !»_

_Elle devient totalement hors de contrôle. Vautrée sur le sol comme un corps sans vie, elle se démène pour me rejoindre. Kaien Kurosu n'est plus rien pour moi, déjà j'oublie jusque sa présence pourtant si proche, il n'y a plus qu'Elle. Lui tendant une main à sa main invisible pour d'autres yeux que les miens, je tente de la saisir. De la ramener à moi. Sa damnation est la mienne. Sa douleur est vive. La mienne l'est tout autant, mais elle a perdue toute importance._

_Elle, si fragile, a besoin de moi. Je ne dois plus être lâche, je ne dois plus la rejeter. Comment ai-je seulement pu accepter de lui tourner le dos ainsi ?! Suis-je donc si égoïste ?... _

_Pardonne-moi._

_« Réveille-toi Yuki ! Je t'en supplie, ils vont te faire du mal ! Ils vont te tuer, tu dois te réveiller, Yukiiii ! »_

Elle n'a pas mentit. Il me fait du mal, il me torture. Mes cheveux sont tirés avec tant de force que ce sont des poignes entières qui restent ensuite dans ses mains.

Puis le fer, la brûlure. Mon dos se voute, est semblable aux enfers. En feu, brûlé, marquée. Telle un animal tout prêt pour l'abattoir.

_Mais je reçois les Plaies comme un cadeau. Je n'entends même plus leurs mots. Je n'ai plus rien qu'elle. Elle aussi a fini par se taire. Elle aussi, elle semble attendre quelque chose. Une délivrance._

_Je lui souris comme pour la rassurer. J'ai compris._

_Toi, tu as toujours voulu me protéger en vérité. Tous ces malheurs, toute ta colère, au fond, ce n'était fait que pour mon bien n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais ce qui me tourmente, je suis celle qui ne sait pas. Apprends-moi, réveille-moi ! _

Tandis que je me tords pour la ramener à moi, celui des trois qui nous a fait tant de mal revient une énième fois du fond de la salle. A sa main plus de lame, plus d'arme, mais un étau autour de ses doigts. Je comprends son intention. Kaien est toujours vissé à son siège, il semble lassé du spectacle, il attend le coup de grâce. Si je n'ai rien à dire, je ne suis d'aucune utilité. Si je ne peux rien leur apprendre sur Kaname Kuran, je ne suis qu'un déchet, mais je suis une Kuran, alors au moins, ils peuvent sans problèmes décider de me détruire ou non. Il suffira de mentir, de dire que j'ai attenté à leur vie, que j'ai délibérément servi mon frère en tentant de les tuer en son nom, et qu'il a fallu m'exterminer.

Je voudrais les voir souffrir. Je voudrais leur rendre la douleur qu'il nous inflige. Je la sens, plus claire que jamais, la haine. Elle me dévore, elle remonte du plus profond de mon être, elle va ressortir.

•

Premier coup. Au ventre. Sans retenue. J'en perds mon souffle, ma respiration se coupe sous le choc. Dans ma bouche, le goût détestable de la bile remontée se fait sentir.

•

Il réitère, je rends. L'odeur nauséabonde de mes restes imbibe la pièce, fait grimacer mes tortionnaires. Une envie me vient, je les noierai bien dedans, ces hommes qui ne savent que blesser. Ces hommes sourds, aveugles, menteurs, détestables, immondes. Ces monstres vont payer ! Ils doivent être punis pour leurs crimes ! Nulle ne possède un tel droit sur l'existence d'autrui, alors je jure. Je les exterminerai de mes mains, car déjà _**ses**_ paupières bougent légèrement, _**elles**_ battent, prêtent à s'entrouvrirent. Ça arrive.

•

J'entends Kaien Kurosu demander à son second de ne plus frapper l'estomac. Ses mots m'écœurent. « Vise la tête, ça lui fera sans doute retrouver la mémoire ». Je tremble, je n'arrive plus à émettre le moindre mouvement vers _elle_. _Je la vois disparaitre, je vois le mur au travers d'elle, comme si elle n'était soudain plus qu'un fantôme. Elle pleure, elle tremble, puis sourit. Elle sait, et je crois comprendre à mon tour. _

Une femme est entrée dans cette pièce du chaos pour laver mon répugnant rendu. A ma vue elle sursaute, puis s'en va, sans demander son reste.

•

Le poing cogne comme convenu mon menton qui craque sous l'assaut. Je l'ai senti se démanteler sous la violence du coup.

•

La même agonis reprend ses droits, une deuxième, une troisième, une quatrième fois.

Le dernier jet, plus fort que les précédents, m'a fait me mordre la langue. Je recrache au sol une mare de sang. Ma mâchoire est rompue, dans le creux douloureux de ma bouche, je sens que des dents me manquent. De mes yeux tuméfiés, gonflés par les assauts terribles, je distingue de petites formes blanches, souillées dans l'amas de liquide rouge sous moi. Mon visage baigne dans son propre flux, mon corps est heurté par les coups de pieds de l'homme qui à présent me cri de me relever, qui me cri de répondre, qui m'insulte. Il crache son venin tel un serpent.

Son poison me touche, me pénètre, mais n'entamera pas sa course dans mon corps. Le dégoût me serre la gorge, _**j'ai soif.**_  
Je le détruirai lui, et ses complices. Ces lâches ! Je les maudits, je les hais !

Ma menace gronde, elle me prend tout, elle mord, dévore, et soudain, achève son œuvre.

Mes yeux se ferment. _Oui, je le sens, ça vient, c'est tout proche. Elle a totalement disparue à présent. Je pars avec elle. Ça n'aura été que de courte durée, mais j'ai aimé cet état. Il est plus que temps. Je le sens dans mon être, ils allaient m'achever. Ils ne le pourront pas, jamais._

_**Je me réveille**_.

A Suivre…


	9. Ressensmoi une dernière fois

IX

« Ressens-moi une dernière fois »

_L'obscurité ne peut pas chasser l'obscurité _

_seule_ _la lumière le peut.  
La haine ne peut pas chasser la haine _

_seul_ _l'amour le peut._

[Martin Luther King]

Il était loin, bien trop loin, n'avait rien sentit, rien entendue. Les barrières hissées entre eux, faites d'un métal blindé, avaient eu raison de leur lien et de sa prudence.

Tout était calme et clair dans le bureau de Yagari Toya. Une ambiance sereine s'y dégageait, de sorte que le moindre de ses visiteurs s'y trouvait rassuré, confiant. Une atmosphère de celle dont Zero raffolait tant mais dont il n'avait malheureusement pas eu le plaisir de se délecter ces derniers temps.

Assis de l'autre côté d'un bureau de bois vernis recouvert d'une plaque de verre, son maitre le dévisageait avec la tendresse d'un parent redécouvrant sa progéniture passé du stade de l'enfance à l'âge adulte, sans pourtant jamais pouvoir se résoudre à cette idée. Oui, Zero avait grandi. Zero avait mûrit. Il n'était plus ce jeune cheval sauvage, toujours prêt à se cabrer, et à l'affut de la première désobligeance qu'on se permettrait de lui asséner. Il avait gagné en patience, en tranquillité. Pourtant, il n'eut pas complètement franchit le seuil de la pièce que Yagari l'avait vu : cette lueur au fond de ce regard d'améthyste qui brillait plus que de raison. C'était là le seul signe capable de trahir l'état d'esprit du dernier membre des Kyriu, un regard aux traits de glace tâché d'une flamme brûlante. Contrairement à ce que son habitude lui aurait dicté de faire, il ne s'abaissa pas à le lui faire remarquer.

Une sorte d'accord entre eux s'était installée silencieusement : Il ne demanderait rien de ce qui lui causait ce regard, Zero ne le questionnerait pas sur son air absent. On ne leur reprocherait pas pour autant d'y avoir songé à chaque minute de leur entretien. Conformément au protocole que son statut l'obligeait à suivre, le plus jeune des deux entama à l'oral son rapport concernant celle qu'il avait accompagné plus tôt, sans même le savoir, à la pire des absolutions forcées. Cela prit un certain temps, il n'avait omis aucun détail. A une exception près : il n'avait pas su parler des délires fantasmagoriques de Yuki, encore moins qu'il n'avait su avouer ses propres hallucinations. Cet amas épais de sang dans la salle de bain des dortoirs privés de la délégation des Hunters, il l'avait vu, l'avait ressenti jusqu'à réveiller une soif primaire au fond de sa gorge. Pour lui tout cela avait été vrai, mais pour tout autre qu'eux, on parlerait de mirages, d'hallucination collective, quoi d'autres ? On ne provoquait pas dans la réalité une mare de sang venue de rien. Il faut un corps vidé, une coupure pour laisser jaillir la sève, mais rien. Ils n'avaient rien. Pas d'autres blessures profondes à montrer que celles déjà refermées de Yuki, souvenir peu ragoutant du soir où ils s'étaient retrouvés.  
De tous ces faits qui lui avaient été contés, Yagari trouva le moyen d'en tirer les ficelles les reliant à de nouvelles conversations. Comment Zero gérait ses études et son travail, la fatigue dont il avait été la victime brutale quelques temps plutôt s'était-elle envolée ?

Bien évidemment qu'elle l'était, et pour cause, cette dernière lui était apparue en chair et en os depuis. Vidée de mémoire mais pleine de réalité.  
A ce souvenir, l'étincelle rétinienne s'accentua davantage. De son regard disparurent tables, chaises, bureau, et tuteur tout s'évapora pour laisser place au souvenir extatique de leurs étreintes. Il se souvint de la blancheur immaculée de sa peau, de sa voix criarde, de ses soupirs et de ses cris de jouissance, de ses tremblement alors qu'ils atteignaient ensemble ce pour quoi ils s'étaient unis. C'était délicieux, obsédant, possessif. Meilleur que tout, meilleur que la vie elle-même, c'était un délivrement, une grande bouffée d'oxygène comme respirée après plusieurs minutes sans souffle. Oui, c'était une belle métaphore qui résumait au final fort bien les choses. Yuki dans l'étreinte était semblable à l'air : alors qu'il baignait tout son corps dans le siens, elle lui semblait toujours impossible à attraper, alors qu'il suffoquait, elle le délivrait, lui rendait la vie, lui rendait le premier cadeau offert de la terre à un nouveau-né une respiration. Haletante, mais sans obstructions.

Et voilà, ça y'était enfin. Il fallait que ça recommence. Deux malheureuses heures passées loin de sa compagnie et déjà son esprit se tiraillait à vouloir la posséder, encore et encore. Avait-il seulement jamais vécu pour autre chose que ce seul fait ? Non, il avait vécu pour la vengeance, pour la destruction de celle qui lui avait tout prit, mais _**elle**_, elle était arrivée dans sa vie, et s'y était incrustée avec autant de précaution que d'efforts. Il se souvint de la chaleur de sa main dans sa chevelure, de ses mots toujours empreints de douceur et d'amour. Elle était fine, petite, d'apparence fragile, et son inconscient lui-même débordait de cette fragilité qui avait animé la volonté de Zero de toujours vouloir la protéger. Mais quelque chose dans tout cela c'était cassé. Ça avait commencé avec lui : il était passé pour elle d'homme à monstre, et bien qu'elle l'accepta, et qu'elle l'aida même à s'ancrer davantage dans l'acceptation de son état, cela n'avait contribué qu'à renforcer son désir autours d'elle. Et là où il avait auparavant désiré l'entourer de ses bras, en fidèle bouclier qu'il était, désormais, il ne désirait plus que la faire disparaitre en lui et pour lui dans ces derniers. C'était un sentiment agressif, violent, et bien tordu à vrai dire. Il n'accepterait aucun autre regard que le sien sur elle, aucune autre bouche que la sienne sur ses lèvres rosées, aucune autre chevelure que la sienne ne devait entrer en contact avec la caresse de sa main, et plus que tout, il ne pouvait admettre que son parfum dégage celui d'un autre que lui. Et dans toute cette animosité dérangée dont il ne voulait même pas tenter de garder le contrôle, elle-même s'était _cassée_. Elle n'avait plus rien de fragile, entourée d'une chevelure devenue bien trop longue bien trop vite. Il n'y avait plus que sa peau qui dégageait l'odeur d'un autre, son sang tout entier n'était plus qu'un effluve semblable à celle de Kaname Kuran. Il avait volé ses lèvres, il avait touché sa peau, et pendant le temps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu, il se douta bien que son corps l'avait souillée, que déjà, il ne serait plus jamais que le deuxième. Alors pour se résoudre à oublier, il avait haïs, allant de jours comme de nuit à sa chasse, ramenant toujours celui que l'on cherchait avant d'autres, s'attisant la jalousie des uns et l'admiration des autres. On parlait de lui en bien, on lui promenait sous le nez la promesse d'obtenir dans un avenir proche les rênes de ces lieux où chaque membre de sa famille avant lui avait posé le pied. Pas peu fier de son exploit, il avait doublé ses affaires, dormant très peu, travaillant trop et dans tout domaine, s'abrutissant de travail pour ne plus voir du monde que ce que ce-dernier voyait de lui. Le reflet d'un homme sans pitié et sans autre but que celui d'accomplir la tâche à laquelle sa naissance le destinait.

Et puis, ils s'étaient _cassé_ tous les deux. Arriva cette nuit où après plus d'un an sans la moindre nouvelle, ni aucune réclamation, il la revit. Elle n'était plus sa Yuki, elle était celle d'un autre, scintillante tel un joyau au milieu d'une masse immonde de courtisans peu scrupuleux. Elle l'avait même effleuré ce soir-là, et quelques temps plus tard, il la prenait. De toute ses forces, allant, venant, cognant au plus profond d'elle-même, l'embrassant jusqu'au dernières réserves de son oxygène, mutilant son corps du siens pour lui rendre un peu de ce qu'elle avait perdu et qu'elle regagna très vite : son empreinte. Son odeur.  
Il se sentit répugnant, semblable à un animal soumis aux plus bas et primaires instincts. L'odeur avait tout à voir, elle était un signe d'appartenance. Mais au fond, pour ne plus se voiler la face, il fallait bien s'avouer que qui qu'elle puisse aimer, la seule odeur que pouvait émaner de Yuki était la sienne propre.

Toute cette rêverie fut soudain interrompue par le cri de son maitre qui venait de l'interpeller plus fort encore qu'il ne venait de le faire.  
Zero s'excusa mollement : cet interlude lui avait permis de la ressentir à nouveau. Et le signal que son cerveau recevait la concernant n'avait rien de bon.  
Sans contrôler son corps, il se releva d'un bond, faisant sursauter l'éborgné au passage. Il ne put retenir son nom :

- « Yuki…

- Et bien quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire sur cette Yuki ?  
- Où est-elle ?! » Demanda-t-il sur un ton autoritaire qui déplu aussitôt à son mentor qui ne se fit pas prier pour le lui faire remarquer. Mais il se produisit alors une chose que Yagari n'avait pas prévue : Zero avait perdu maturité, sérénité, et sang-froid en l'espace d'un seul instant. Empoignant son maitre tandis que celui-ci se confondait en jurons, le jeune homme ordonna qu'on lui donne une réponse au plus vite. 

Yagari répondit d'un ton faussement calme qu'on l'interrogeait en geôles afin de lui soutirer des informations concernant Kaname Kuran.  
- « Mais, elle…  
- Elle quoi ?  
- Que comptiez-vous recevoir d'elle comme informations… ? Elle a perdu la mémoire…  
- Tu te trompes Zero. Nous pensons très sérieusement que cette femme t'a manipulé pour que tu croies en son innocence, mais il est clair qu'une parente si proche de Kaname Kuran ne peut que détenir les plus capitales des infos. » 

Zero revint de sa léthargie englobée de surprise pour resserrer davantage son emprise sur les pans du col de la chemise de son aîné. La glace avait fondu, laissant place à un brasier délirant. Ses dents serrées à s'en rompre s'effilaient pour devenir crocs. Là où les nuances de mauve annonçaient un bon, quoi que relatif, état d'esprit, il n'y avait plus qu'une lueur malsaine couverte d'un voile d'un rouge reluisant.

- « Tu perds ton sang-froid gamin. » Tenta vainement le maintenu. « Ne jamais oublier qui sont ses ennemis est une qualité primordiale pour un futur dirigeant de la Guilde, tu devrais méditer sur ce fait.  
- Cela fait des mois que vous m'agiter cette promotion devant le nez Kaien et vous, dans quel but ? Laisser un rebut tel que moi à la tête d'une organisation comme la nôtre ne vous effraie-t-il pas ?

- Tu te considères toujours comme l'un de ces satanés monstres ? Effectivement si tel est le cas, il nous faudra revoir nos projets. Mais je me rappellerai toujours de tes yeux enragés lorsque tu as juré de tuer tous les Sang-pur qui croiseraient ta route. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as conduit à un tel but, mais il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une oscillation sur ce visage ce soir-là Zero. Au risque de me répéter, n'oublie pas quelle est ta place, tiens t'en à elle, et cela rendras ton existence bien plus admirable que tu l'as toi-même rêvée. Nous faisons tout cela pour toi gamin, n'entache jamais cette confiance. » Il n'y tint plus. Il avait écouté, puis entendu, mais à présent plus rien ne filtrait.

Il cogna, faisant ainsi ce qu'il n'aurait cru pouvoir faire. Il laissa sur la joue de celui qui l'avait presque élevé la marque de sa colère qui se rependit douloureusement tant dans son poing que dans son cœur. Pourtant, au moment où son mentor tenta de se redresser, il n'hésita pas une seconde et sortit en trombe de la pièce, dévalant quatre à quatre les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée.

✥✥✥ 

_**Je me réveille**_. La sensation qui émane en moi est étrange, elle a le goût pâteux des réveils qui suivent les longues heures du sommeil réparateur. Tout se mélange en moi, et je me sens à la fois épuisée et pleine d'une fraicheur toute nouvelle.  
Mes yeux me brûlent, mes oreilles bourdonnent. J'entends. J'entends depuis cet endroit reculé les gouttes d'eau d'un robinet mal refermé, le craquement macabre produit par les mâchoires d'un vampire emprisonné sur son repas journalier, le froissement des pages du journal tourné par le gardien à l'entrée des geôles. Cet amas de son insignifiants que je ne devrais pas entendre vient bourdonner dans ma tête.  
Mon nez me démange, mes narines se crispent, l'odeur de mon sang sur le sol, dans ma bouche, sur mon corps me donne la nausée. Dans ma bouche douloureuse quelque chose pousse, quelque chose chasse l'espace pour sortir. Le temps autours de moi s'arrête, les gestes de mes bourreaux semblent se faire au ralenti. Je devine l'intention avant de voir le geste.

_**Je l'entends.**_

_Détends-toi Yuki. Respire doucement_

Je m'exécute, et soudain, tout va mieux. Je ne sais combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis mon éveil : il me semble des heures, seules quelques secondes ont bougées. Un flux doucereux me parcours le corps et je sais déjà que mes os se remettent en ordre, que mes dents manquantes sont remises à leur place. Seules les coupures faites à l'argent se font soudain plus douloureuses, mais mon sang ne s'écoule plus. Ma conscience se renforce tandis qu'une autre s'affaiblit. Je le vois, méprisable, cet homme qui a commandé mon trépas, assis comme si d'un rien n'était au fond de cette pièce de l'horreur.  
Il se tient à présent la tête en hurlant tandis que ses compères, alertés par son mal, se sont précipités pour le secourir. Ils ne me regardent plus, ils oublient ma présence, que le ciel m'en soit témoin, je vais la leur rappeler.

Alors que mon ouïe s'affinait la seconde d'avant, désormais je ne perçois plus que les battements fous de mon cœur en pleine course pour la survie. Je me jette avec la férocité d'un fauve sur celui des deux qui m'a brisé, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas comment lui rendre les choses aussi insupportables qu'elles ne l'ont été pour moi, mais alors que j'entame une réflexion à ce sujet je réalise que ma main, suivie de mon bras a transpercé son épaule. Je suis couverte de son flux, son expression figée oscille dangereusement entre la surprise et la douleur ardente. Je ne l'ai pas tué, mais je jubile des dégâts que je viens de causer malgré tout.  
Toujours coincé dans le corps du premier des deux hommes, je me sers de son corps empalé pour frapper son second au sol. Le salopard tremble comme une feuille. D'un geste vif, je me débarrasse de l'encombrante silhouette scotchée à moi, désormais inconsciente, pour me focaliser sur le deuxième. Je ne reconnais plus ma voix, je ne reconnais plus mes paroles. Il me semble que c'est une tout autre personne que moi qui prononce ces mots :

- « Plus de questions ? »

Je brandis mon bras souillé de sang au-dessus de son visage, toute prête à le défigurer quand un cri plus puissant que les autres s'en vient de la gorge de leur chef. Sa tête semble être sur le point d'exploser, il la tient toujours plus fort, mais n'ayant plus personne pour le tenir lui, l'homme git à présent sur le sol. Profitant que je me sois détournée de lui pour regarder leur supérieur, il tente d'avancer dans la pièce pour finalement tomber là où mon sang a coulé. Je jette un regard en sa direction. Les restes de la première de mes chaînes que j'ai brisée se sont emmêlé autours de ses jambes. Le second lien qui m'enchaîne toujours au mur se tend pour traverser la pièce. J'émets une légère pression dessus, elle cède. C'est presque trop facile. C'en est ridicule. Je me retourne vers celui des trois qui ne souffre pas encore. Ma proie. Le scintillement de mes yeux se reflétant dans les siens résonne comme un appel à la pitié. Il grelotte, bredouille, je brandis ma main aux ongles affutés vers son visage, toute prête à le défigurer quand une odeur nauséabonde m'assaillit me faisant reculer. L'homme trempé de sa propre urine gesticule comme un insecte vers le coin de la pièce, s'agrippe à la pierre avec l'espoir vain de voir celui-ci se défaire pour le laisser s'enfuir. Pris au piège, il laisse aller ses pleurs. Tout comme moi un peu plus tôt, il a quitté sa fierté sans l'ombre d'un regret et ne pense plus qu'à sa survie. Je l'entends balbutier qu'il n'est qu'un homme de bureau, qu'il n'est pas un hunter, qu'il n'a jamais porté la main sur « mes frères ». Je n'arrive pas à répondre devant tant de lâcheté, d'aveuglement. Quel argument sans fondement. Crois-t-il vraiment pouvoir se prétendre innocent quand tout au long de mon supplice aucun sentiment de compassion ne l'a poussé à me tendre la main ? Je m'apprête à lui réserver le même sort qu'au premier lorsque soudain, une migraine affolante me fait flancher. Genoux au sol, je tiens ma tête entre mes deux mains. J'entends à peine le lâche s'enfuir de la pièce, piétinant presque son supérieur au passage.

Je tente de me reprendre, de lutter contre la douleur. J'en appelle à cet autre moi qui ne viens plus. Je suis seule, et cela fait si mal… La sensation est pareille à celle qu'aurait pu produire une main tentant de me faire entrer dans ma tête de lourds objets. Ces objets, ce sont des souvenirs, des bribes, des images d'une vie que je découvre la mienne par vagues flashs.  
Décidée à ne pas laisser s'enfuir le dernier de mes tyrans, je m'élance sur ce dernier, le chevauche, enroule mes mains autours de sa gorge et sert avec toute la force que m'offre mes bras, tentant par le moyen le plus court de mettre un terme définitif à son souffle.

Ses yeux couleur d'ambre m'envoutent. Nos regards s'entremêlent et sans que je puisse comprendre la raison de cette réticence, mes mains se délient. Assise sur ce corps d'homme qui une seconde avant me dégoutait, je perçois dans mon être de l'amour, une affection certaine. Lui, sous moi, semble alors frôler un état de transe et de culpabilité sans précédent. Son expression se crispe, douloureuse, il pleure. Sa main brûlante entame son ascension vers ma joue, s'attarde avec douceur sur une plaie sanguinolente. Ma main explore ses lèvres, en dessine le contour. Je ne comprends plus mes propres émotions, je ne sais pas qui il est. J'ai le cœur battant à s'en rompre. Est-ce possible que dans un autre temps cet homme et moi nous nous aimions ? Il se redresse vivement, me sert avec force contre lui. Ma tête est plaquée contre son épaule, ses mains maintiennent ma nuque tout en s'enroulant dans ma chevelure. Ses pleurs redoublent, et sa voix se presse en un soupir près de mon oreille.

- « _Yuki, mon amour. Ma fille._ »

_Sa fille._

_Sa fille._

_Sa fille__.  
_

Nous hurlons à nouveau, en chœur cette fois. Cela dure longtemps. Combien de temps exactement ? Je n'arrive plus à comprendre ce qui se passe autour de moi tant l'incompréhensible se mêle à ma réalité déjà fort emmêlée. Je m'écroule sur le sol, à nouveau, tandis que Kaien semble de nouveau horrifié à ma vue. Se redressant nonchalamment, il ouvre la porte, court dans les couloirs, appelle à l'aide, commande à tous de venir.  
Un brouhaha désordonné vient bientôt remplacer le court calme que mon état avait laissé. J'entends ses ordres. Sauver l'homme que j'ai blessé, et surtout, veiller à m'arrêter.  
J'entends qu'il parle à l'un de ses amis. « _C'était comme si cette femme avait construit une autre vie que la mienne par la conscience et qu'elle me l'avait implantée de force_. », « _Faites attention à elle, son pouvoir est destructeur._ », « _Je n'avais jamais ressenti un truc pareils auparavant, mieux vaut la mettre en quarantaine._ », _« Dites à Zero de quitter les lieux_ ».

Je ne me sens étrangement plus du tout la force de me relever, de me battre. J'ai perdu aussi vite que je l'avais gagné ma belle assurance et ma nouvelle force déjà rendue à l'état de souvenir. Je regarde la silhouette de cet homme à la longue chevelure châtain trembler des ordres qu'il jette de-ci, de-là tout en gardant une main sur sa poitrine. C'est étrange, je pensais me souvenir. Je pensais le connaître, mais cette impression a disparue. Je me concentre pour voir au-delà du bourreau, ma mémoire se braque. Se crispe me faisant grincer des dents. Mes crocs ont disparus, mes yeux sont retournés à leur état primaire, mon corps redevient faible, et plus encore. C'est à l'état de cendre que je suis enchainée, puis trainée par une cohue d'hommes menaçants au-dehors de mon Enfer qui semble me tendre les bras, m'annonçant avec délectation que ce que je viens de vivre n'était qu'un bref préambule. Ce court instant de trêve entre lui et moi, est-ce le résultat d'un pouvoir retrouvé ? Une hallucination commune ? Un rêve ?

Je soupire. Un rêve, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'en ai pas fait un. 

Il ne bougeait pas, consterné par le spectacle auquel il venait d'assister. Un silence. Une suite à ce mutisme étendue, puis un rire. Moqueur, jaune, grinçant.

- « Kalahan… Non ce n'est pas possible tu te moques…  
- Ton éclat m'étonnes mon frère.  
- Cette… Fille ! »

Aussi étonnante et soudaine que l'avait été son hilarité, Kaname se redressa d'une traite et envoya valser d'une main redevenue vive le fauteuil sur lequel il s'était installé quelques instants auparavant. Le miasme flottant à l'effigie de son jumeau autour le dévisagea consterné, n'osant plus piper le moindre mot. La colère du dernier héritier du clan Kuran se déchaina avec violence contre chaque chose dans la pièce étant en mesure de se briser. Ainsi, fauteuil, table, et chaises, vaisselles et autres objets furent réduis à l'état de débris, jonchant nonchalamment sur le sol en un amas de désolation .  
Quand les mains de l'homme vinrent crisser contre la pierre, la lacérant de son mieux tout en produisant un son des plus désagréables, cela sembla l'apaiser. Ou du moins, il se fatigua, haletant.  
- « Cette fille… Regarde un peu ce qu'elle est devenue. Souillée. Cette fille est souillée, elle entache le nom qu'elle porte ! Comment ose-t-elle porter le sang des Kuran en elle, cette femme méprisable sans une once de pouvoir ! »  
Le poing qu'il cogna contre le mur fit céder une infime partie de la pierre. 

_Kalahan avait disparu_.

- « Yuki, pauvre chose, reprend toi ! »  
Il avait crié, plus fort encore que l'instant d'avant. Il en avait assez. Assez de ne pas pouvoir aller lui-même la secouer, assez de devoir rester cloitrer dans ces lieux immondes sans aucune liberté de déplacements. S'il avait pu rejoindre ses côtés, même rien qu'une heure, il le jura, elle ne serait pas dans cet état. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes que sa main noircie par le feu vint chasser sans grand succès. Ses yeux abondaient d'eau, son cœur se serrait. Entre ses crocs soudains aux abois, il put émettre un dernier murmure. 

_Arrête de hurler… J'irai la chercher. Bientôt._

✥✥✥ 

Etait-ce vraiment possible ? Les choses pouvaient-elles vraiment prendre cette tournure-là ?  
Enfin arrivé sur les lieux du drame, le plus jeune des hunters présent dans la pièce sembla suffoquer sous la pression du putride mélange de tous les flux qui avaient coulés là plus tôt.  
L'air méfiant, Kaien dévisagea son expression d'effroi comme s'il s'était agi là d'une banale comédie.  
- « Que t'arrive-t-il Zero ? Tu me sembles bien surpris.  
- Que s'est-il passé… ?  
- Cela ne te regarde pas… Rentre chez toi, tes yeux sont rouges. »

Agrippant avec tout autant d'impatience l'homme qui l'avait recueilli, le chasseur à la chevelure d'argent dont la main tremblait sous la violence qu'il tentait de contenir, força son interlocuteur à lui offrir la réponse désirée.  
- « Nous l'avons fait menée dans les geôles, là où est sa place. Tu as lâchée une véritable furie dans nos quartiers et voit un peu le résultat Kyriu. Nous avons bien failli tous y passer !  
- N'omettez-vous pas certains détails Kurosu ?  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
- Cette fille était sans défense, et d'un calme impartiale, il n'y a rien de légal qui ait pu la pousser à de pareils retranchements !  
- Tu sembles oublier bien vite la situation Zero ! Non vraiment… Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant. Un enfant qui souhaites grandir plus vite qu'il ne le peut ! Voit le sang que cette femme a versé par ton inconscience ! Vois le monde qui nous entoure Zero : chaque jour, c'est pas dizaine que d'innocentes personnes disparaisses, souillées par les crocs des jeunes vampires que cette foutue société ne contrôle plus ! La disparition en masse des sang-purs pacifistes a créé un véritable chaos là dehors, et pendant que tu ne t'occupes plus que de cette insignifiante gamine, plus dangereuse que la peste en son fond, tes frères meurent Zero ! Oui, des hommes et des femmes, semblables à tes propres parents se font tués, pour la simple et bonne raison que le prétendu frère de cette monstruosité que tu as ramené a défait l'équilibre entre nos races ! »

Il avait parlé. Fort dans un premier temps, pour finir par hurler. Par crier à s'en faire céder la voix. Autour, le silence régnait. On regardait à présent Kaien Kurosu comme la fière tête de la Guilde qu'il était, se déchainant de toute la colère accumulée. Mais cela seul ne suffit pas à faire plier le dernier des Kyriu.  
- « En avez-vous finit ? » Pas de réponse. « Quel est l'enfant ici ? Vous aboyez comme un chien enragé mais que m'importe la crainte que vous tentez de m'imposer : je le sens à cette odeur, je le vois aux armes éparpillés sur ce sol. Celui qui a fait le mal aujourd'hui ce n'est pas elle, mais vous. Vous prêchez la justice et l'équilibre entre nos races, mais où est la justice dans le fait de torturer à mort une innocente ? Qu'aviez-vous à gagner si ce n'est un défoulement puéril et barbare ? ... Mettez cette fille sous ma juridiction Kaien. Non pas en tant qu'hunter, mais en tant qu'homme, je vous l'ordonne.  
- Insolent, à qui crois-tu donner des ordres ?!

- A l'assassin que vous êtes, dans l'espoir de pouvoir un jour oublier l'étendu du crime dont vous venez de vous accuser.  
- Détruire les criminels n'est pas un crime Kyriu.  
- Juger et punir sans preuve en est par contre. Kaien. (…) Offrez-moi sa vie. Je prendrai sur moi toutes les responsabilités qui l'incombent.  
- Si tu fais cela, jamais tu ne deviendras le président de la Guilde.  
- Je n'ai jamais prétendu à ce titre de ma propre volonté. »

Sans plus attendre de réponse, Zero défit son regard de celui de son supérieur et entama le chemin le menant à Yuki.

Derrière lui, une dernière fois, la voix de Kaien résonna :

« Ne te condamne pas pour elle Kyriu ! … Cela n'en vaut pas la peine. » 

Elle était là. Enchaînée. Etendue sur le sol comme un corps laissé à l'abandon dans les derniers instants de vie. Sa peau maculée de toute part ne se refermait pas, alors que sa longue chevelure éparpillée sur le sol cachait avec peine les abysses d'un visage à l'agonie.  
Zero poussa la porte du cachot avec la précaution d'un pèlerin frôlant la Terre Sainte, avant de la refermer sur lui avec toute la douceur qu'il avait pu conserver dans cet enfer.  
Le dessin de sa silhouette fine et élancée, immobile dans sa douleur, vint achever la morsure dans sa poitrine. Il exécuta chaque mouvement avec une lenteur propre à la précaution dont il se devait de faire preuve. Se baissa, la souleva légèrement pour venir la presser contre lui.  
Sa tête reposant contre son torse, il balaya de sa seule main libre les longs fils bruns qui couvraient son visage, afin de voir ce dernier apparaitre à ses yeux.

Ses paupières se soulevèrent, douloureuses. Sa voix, éteinte, aussi faible que ne l'était son corps, parvint pourtant à tourner la tête du hunter.  
- « Aide-moi Zero… Ça… ça fait mal.  
- Chhht. Ne bouge pas… Ne dis rien.  
- Zero. Cet homme, qui est-ce ?  
- De qui parles-tu ?  
- De celui qui m'a fait ça. Il m'a semblé, je crois… Un instant il…  
- Yuki », la coupa-t-il. « Écoute-moi. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir laissé ainsi quand je savais dès le début ce que je devais faire. A ce qui vient d'arriver je n'ai aucune excuse, mais toutefois, je veux que tu me fasses une promesse, là, maintenant.  
- Zero ?  
- Je t'en conjure, réveille toi. »

Sans plus un mot, les crocs qui n'avaient pas diminué en taille vinrent trouver la veine palpitante, regorgeant de sang brulant, et s'y plantèrent sans retenue. Il aspira, jusqu'au plus profond d'elle. Jusqu'à la découvrir dans son entité. Il ne voyait rien dans ce cœur que de la confusion et de la peur. Son visage apparaissait comme un espoir parfois, pour disparaitre à nouveau. Plusieurs fois, il la vit sous sa forme la plus humaine, se roulant dans le sang, pleurant, gémissante comme une pauvresse laissée à son sort. Du noir, et puis, deux yeux, couleurs vairons.

A la vue de ces derniers qui l'avaient fixé sans détour, il avait senti sa morsure comme expulsée d'elle. Ce sursaut eu au moins l'effet de le ramener à lui, et sans plus perdre une seconde, il mutila son poignet de ses propres croc pour les offrir aux lèvres de la silhouette féminine étendue dans ses bras, tandis qu'au même moment, sans qu'il ne prenne la peine de se retenir, des larmes, puis des pleurs retentirent de son être, résonnant dans la pièce comme une ultime déchirure avant le retour à la réalité.  
- « Je sais que je ne suis pas celui à qui tu dois ton éternité. Je sais que mon désir n'atteindra jamais celle que tu es en réalité, mais je ne pourrai plus protéger l'humaine qui est en toi désormais. Alors Yuki, sens-moi une dernière fois. Et reviens. »

Achevant sa phrase, il la sentit se contracter sous les effets de son sang qu'elle dévorait à grandes gorgées. Il ne put s'empêcher un sourire, pensant amèrement au temps où Kaname avait esquissé les mêmes gestes pour en advenir aux mêmes résultats. Et secrètement, dans une partie profondément cachée de lui, il espéra que ce qu'avait obtenu Kuran d'elle, il l'obtiendrait à son tour.

A Suivre…


	10. Big Bang

X

Big Bang

Depuis le

Big Bang

Tout commence à mourir

A l'instant même De naitre.

[Jean d'Ormesson]

Deux jours s'écoulèrent. Dans une lenteur infinie pour les uns, et dans une inconscience totale pour d'autres.

Alors qu'au dehors le soleil baignait la ville de sa plus belle clarté, renfermé dans une chambre aux rideaux clos, un homme à la longue chevelure couleur de miel se tapissait dans son silence. Il entendit les bruits de frappe contre le bois de sa porte, mais en cet instant, il n'avait plus ni l'envie de chasser son visiteur, ni de l'accueillir. Quoi qu'il se passait, sa gorge se serrait. Ses mains d'habitude si sûre ne cessaient de trembler. Quant à ses yeux, bien qu'il ne se soit pas donné la peine de se contempler dans un miroir, il les devinait enflés au possible, rouge, et contre tout attentes, humides à n'en plus finir.

En l'absence de sa réaction, l'homme posté derrière la porte prit la liberté d'entrer sans autorisation, découvrant dans un soupir las la silhouette recroquevillé de celui qu'il lui semblait être un ami. Le parquet craqua lourdement sous les pas de l'homme à la vision réduite. Sans douceur, il déposa sur la table de chevet un sac empli de diverses provisions qui, comme les dernières, il le savait, finirait jetées sans un regard.

- « Tu vas rester ici encore longtemps ? Je te signale qu'on a besoin de toi au QG »

Pas de réponses.

- « Zero s'en occupe, et elle va bien maintenant, tu devrais pas te mettre dans des états pareils. Franchement Kurosu, t'as mal choisit ton moment pour dérailler… »

Là encore pas de réponse. Ne sachant qu'ajouter, Yagari s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, digérant tant bien que mal son énième échec.

Alors qu'un pas aurait suffi à le laisser sortir, il reçut pour la première fois le son de la voix du président de la Guilde et directeur de l'école où ils se trouvaient.

- « Tu ne peux pas comprendre… »

C'était une voix faible, sans vie, soufflée dans un murmure à peine audible que personne ne lui avait connu même dans ses pires moments. Une voix qui toucha le hunter à ses côtés tant la détresse y était perceptible. Revenant sur ses pas, il vint s'assoir sur le lit à côté de Kaien, qui la tête basse n'omit aucun mouvement de plus.

- « Je t'écoute…

- Je l'ai regardé se faire maltraitée… » Silence. « Non… Je l'ai regardé se faire torturer, j'ai ordonné qu'on lui inflige la plus douloureuse et la plus lente des morts… J'ai fait ça, sans une once de pitié, sans la moindre émotion… J'ai fait ça… à ma propre fille ! »

Hurlant ces derniers mots avant de s'effondrer en une violente crise de larmes et de convulsions, il en oublia son propre corps qui glissait à présent vers le sol. Retenu à temps par Yagari, il ne se contrôla pourtant pas davantage lorsque son visage fut face au matelas, agrippant de son mieux les draps afin de cacher sa figure blême. La surprise et la gêne vinrent étouffer son compagnon qui peinait à savoir s'il valait mieux en rester là où le pousser à cracher tout son remord d'une traite. Indécis et incompétent face à ce genre de cas, il laissa à l'éploré le soin de faire son choix, décidant de le soutenir de toutes ses forces.

Les minutes défilèrent sans fin sans que rien ne change. La crise de Kaien dura longtemps, et le laissa finalement sans force. La main de Yagari sur son épaule ne semblait être d'aucun secours, et pourtant, sa chaleur réconfortait inconsciemment le père bafoué.

- « Kaien… Nous vivons une période de crise. Chaque jours, c'est par dizaines que nous recevons les plaintes et les pleurs des familles ayant perdu un être cher par la faute de ces Level E laissés sans maîtres. Nous avons un coupable hors d'atteinte, et une situation qui empire de jours en jours à gérer, nous ne pouvons pas constamment faire dans la dentelle et jouer les bons héros pacifistes. Et puis… Pour une raison qui m'échappe, nous n'avions aucun souvenir d'elle. Elle n'était à ce moment-là que la personne la plus à même de nous offrir l'homme que nous recherchons. Les moyens que tu as employés ont des siècles de vie derrière eux, et ces satanés vampires ne se sont jamais faits priés pour imposer la souffrance aux humains. Alors reprends-toi. Si ta fille se réveille et qu'elle te voit dans cet état, elle va sûrement se moquer de toi, hein mon vieux ? »

Les paupières à présents closes bien que débordantes d'eau, Kaien sembla s'assoupir entre ses mots.

- « Je ne suis plus en mesure de prétendre être son père. Il la vaut mieux orpheline qu'apparentée à moi. Tu sais Tôga, j'ai souvent lutté contre cette part de moi-même, mais à quoi bon ? C'est un fait que je ne peux plus nier… Les vampires font beaucoup de mal parfois, mais une chose est sûre… Je n'en connais pas un capable d'autant de cruauté que moi qui suis humain. Quelque part en moi, même à l'époque où Yuki n'était pas redevenue une princesse de sang-pur, il y'a cette voix qui me souffle des mots de haine et de folie… J'étais celui que l'on appelait le chasseur légendaire, j'étais un monstre affuté de meurtres qui pour assouvir sa soif de sang s'est reporté sur le seul métier l'autorisant... Et j'étais fier de cela. J'ai lutté contre cette part sombre, j'ai travaillé jour et nuit pour être quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui défendrait la paix plutôt que son contraire, mais j'ai échoué. J'ai échoué sur tous les points… et c'est en train de me tuer…

- Tu te montes trop la tête, vraiment… »

Faisant à présent face à un homme endormit, Yagari poussa un long soupir irrité. Il en avait assez de devoir border cette loque que Kurosu s'entêtait à vouloir devenir, bien que, pourtant, il devait l'avouer, la vue de son ami lui enserrait le cœur à chaque fois. Comme il l'avait déjà fait, il tira de son mieux les draps sur l'ensommeillé, lui ôta ses lunettes qu'il balança sur la table de nuit sans se préoccuper de leur état, et alluma la lampe de chevet afin de ne pas laisser l'homme dans le noir s'il venait à s'éveiller durant la nuit. Sortant de la chambre, il croisa son dernier élève adossé contre le mur du couloir.

Ce dernier d'habitude peu bavard, se permit pourtant d'entamer la conversation.

- « Comment va-t-il ?  
- Foutrement mal… Si tu veux mon avis, même si la petite princesse venait lui faire un câlin, il ne s'en remettrait pas pour autant.

- Que les choses soient claires, ce n'est pas près d'arriver.

- Arrête de jouer les durs Zero, si elle le réclame t'auras pas le cœur à lui refuser quoi que ce soit… Elle s'est réveillée ?

- Non, elle n'a toujours pas ouvert les yeux depuis que je l'ai sorti des geôles.

- Elle était en piteux état…

- Si vous voulez la vérité, une humaine ordinaire n'aurait pas survécu.

- C'est bien pour ça qu'on ne s'occupe pas des vampires avec des armes humaines…

- L'ennui c'est qu'au moment où vous l'avez torturée, elle était humaine.»

L'ambiance glaciale qui régnait à présent entre les deux hommes était à couper au couteau. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulait laisser à son opposant la joie de remporter le dernier mot.

- «Je ne vais pas te mentir » Commença Yagari. « Je sais aussi bien que toi que nos méthodes ne sont pas tolérables. De la même façon que je sais qu'on a parfois pas le choix. Je ne suis pas là pour émettre un jugement, mais nous sommes humains. Contrairement à toi qui semble désormais être à l'épreuve de tout grâce à tes nouvelles capacités, nous autres avons nos moments de paniques, de détresses, et d'excitation. Au moment où nous avons appris qu'après toutes ces semaines de panique et de sang, nous allions rencontrer la personne la plus proche de Kuran, aucun hunter de la Guilde n'aurait rechigné à ce genre de méthodes.

Nous avons un besoin pressant de réponses, et de certitudes. La ville est sens dessus dessous à la nuit tombée. Ceux qui ne croient pas aux vampires ne sont plus qu'une poignée, et l'état lui-même peine à garder la population calme. Et qui ramasse les cadavres des innocents laissés sur le pavé d'après toi, hein ?

La vérité est parfois très dure à dire, mais c'est se l'avouer à soi-même qui est le plus difficile.

Alors Zero, quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, je te demanderai de prendre cette gamine avec toi, et de la ramener auprès de ses semblables. Votre lien va te freiner, et nous avons besoin de toi. Bien sûr, tu es libre de choisir de rester avec nous ou pas…

- Vous dites cela parce que vous savez délibérément que je ne quitterai jamais la Guilde

- Ce serait regrettable en effet. A la fois pour tes capacités hors du commun, et pour ta vengeance.

- Cela est passé au second plan à présent…

- Comme tout le reste mis à part elle…

- Laissez-la en dehors de cela.

- Soit. J'espère qu'elle sera vite sur pieds.

- J'en souhaite de même à Kaien.

- Je sais que tu ne le demanderas pas, mais ta présence ici me pousse à te le dire quand même : Il est en train de se laisser mourir de rancune contre lui-même. Il ne se pardonnera jamais les actes monstrueux qu'il a fait vivre à sa fille. »

Malgré l'air des plus aggravé qu'affichait le visage de Yagari à l'instant où cette phrase était sortie d'entre ses lèvres, celles de Zero, elles, s'étirèrent en un sourire malsain, rehaussé d'un regard de défi que son maitre ne lui connaissait que trop bien.

- « Contrairement à ce que vous pensiez, je n'étais pas venu voir le directeur Kurosu afin de prendre de ses nouvelles. Pour reprendre vos dires, je lui souhaite de ne jamais se permettre d'oublier, ni de se le pardonner, car si tel est le cas, je me ferais un plaisir de le lui rappeler. »

Estomaqué par la réponse de son disciple, son aîné se rua sur lui, lui barrant la route.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te prend Zero ? Tu mords la main de celui qui t'as nourri maintenant ?! Tu deviens comme eux, pourri de l'intérieur ?!

- Détrompez-vous. C'est parce que justement j'ai bien plus de respect pour la vie que vous le prétendez que je puis me permettre un tel avertissement. Peu importe le temps qui s'écoulera, je ne permettrai jamais à Kaien de se pardonner ce qu'il a laissé faire. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas gardé le souvenir de Yuki ne sera jamais une excuse à mes yeux, personne ne devrait avoir à subir un tel traitement. Le problème ne vient du fait qu'il se soit agi de sa fille ou non. Le problème vient du fait qu'il ait ordonné la torture, et l'exécution d'une innocente, et ça, je ne le laisserai jamais se le pardonner.

- A souhaiter qu'il se laisse mourir tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui !

- Ai-je souhaité une telle chose ? Si cela peut vous rassurer, de même que je ne le laisserai jamais s'absoudre de ses pêchés, je ne le laisserai jamais s'ôter la vie.

- Tu te prends pour un Dieu Zero, mais à vouloir dominer une situation qui t'échappe tu t'y perdras, comme tu l'as déjà fait ! » Faisant volte/face, l'homme à la chevelure d'argent dévisagea son maitre avec une expression de surprise qu'il ne sut contenir.

- « Tu auras beau dire, et nier, il y'a quelques temps de cela, tu n'en menais pas large. Tu essayes de te comporter comme les grandes personnes en oubliant toi-même, malgré tes prodigieux talents que tu n'es qu'un gosse

- Comment osez… !

- Je t'ai formé pour devenir le meilleur, et tes prédictions dans le domaine étaient étonnantes. A première vue, tu as toutes les qualités requises pour porter le titre de meilleur hunter de la Guilde, meilleur que moi. Mais tu oublis toujours l'essentiel, ce que tu as sous les yeux… Ces sangs-purs sont dangereux. Aussi beaux et fondés que puissent l'être leurs arguments, ils ne font que nous manipuler, et se manipuler entre eux. Je ne dis pas que ta princesse soit vraiment dangereuse, mais elle est la sœur du pire d'entre eux. Il se peut même qu'elle soit le piège dans la fourmilière sans même le savoir. Nous devons rester sur nos gardes. Etant donné l'état du directeur, désormais c'est à mes ordres que tu obéiras.

Je veux que tu repartes en patrouille, et que tu reformes ton équipe avec Kaito dès ce soir. Je ne veux plus te voir traîner autour de Yuki Kuran, je ne veux même plus que tu penses une seule seconde à elle. Nous avons besoin d'hommes en permanence dans les rues afin de limiter au mieux le nombre de victimes.

Reprends-toi gamin ! Tu es peut-être un vampire en quelque sortes, mais n'oublies jamais ce que tu es réellement : tu es un hunter ! »

Laissant Zero sur ces dires, le plus âgé des deux hommes prit congé de son élève, resté pantelant dans les couloirs de l'académie. Adossé contre le mur, le jeune homme se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, l'air amer, une main venant masqué son visage voilé d'une honte soudaine.

Dans son esprit, tout s'organisait comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un long rêve. Depuis le retour de Yuki dans sa vie, tout allait et venait sans véritable sens, sans qu'il ne puisse réellement prendre les commandes de la situation.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire… ? »

Se relevant, le dernier des Kyriu jura en lui-même de retrouver le contrôle de son existence, et d'aller de lui-même trouver les réponses à ses questions. Quoi qu'il puisse lui en coûter.

- « Kuran ? Vous êtes réveillée ? »

La lumière. Elle est aveuglante, me brûle la vue. Mes yeux s'ouvrent alors que ma conscience ressurgit peu à peu. Je suis réveillée. Oui, cette fois, je suis bel et bien réveillée.

Je me souviens. De tout. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de brume autour de moi, et mes souvenirs me paraissent alors plus clairs qu'ils ne me l'ont jamais semblé. Je tourne la tête pour découvrir une pièce inondé de blanc, occupé par une seule présence féminine. J'ai soif.

_Kaname…_

J'ai besoin de lui : ma gorge est sèche, et finit par me brûler de sa plus ardente aridité. Dans ma bouche, la sensation de mes crocs se déployant me fait mal : il me semble qu'un siècle a passé depuis que je ne les aient découverts. Une douleur lancinante me barre la tête, mais le tiraillement de la soif est plus fort que tout. Ma vue elle-même m'avertit qu'un voile rouge teinte mes pupilles à présent. Et alors que je réalise l'évidence qui ne m'avait pas encore sauté aux yeux, je demande à la seule personne présente sans réaliser qu'elle ne me connait pas :

- « Je suis un vampire ? »

La femme près de moi a le visage froid et inexpressif. Alors que je l'interroge le regard qu'elle me lance me met mal à l'aise. Repoussant les mèches blondes qui voilaient ses yeux couleurs de pluie, elle soupire et s'approche de moi. A son flanc, les contours d'une arme anti-vampire ne se cachent pas.

- « Oui, vous êtes un vampire. ». Pas le moins surprise par ma question, elle vint poser près de moi un grand verre d'eau ainsi qu'une boite de pilules bien connue de ceux de mon espèce : des _blood tablets_. « Buvez ça si vous avez soif. Je vais prévenir le doc' de votre réveil. En attendant veillez à ne pas trop bouger, et sachez, puisque nous avons pour ordres de prendre soin de vous, qu'une barrière protège ces lieux, et que par conséquent, vous ne pouvez pas sortir d'ici sans autorisation.

- « Je comprends, merci. » J'hésite. « Comment vas le directeur ? »

Je vois bien à son air faussement intéressé que mes peines ne la touche pas le moins du monde. Je persévère pour autant, bien consciente qu'elle est la seule interlocutrice qu'il me sera donné de voir.

- « Le directeur a laissé sa place à son adjoint, Mr Yagari Tôga, pour un laps de temps indéterminé. Si vous souhaitez le voir, il faudra lui en référer.

- Merci beaucoup. »

Elle ne se donne pas la peine de répondre, et quitte la pièce.

_**Seule**__._

_Je suis à nouveau seule._

Plus seule que jamais, car même elle, je ne la sens plus. Elle n'est plus en moi. Elle ne respire plus du moins. Non, je n'entends plus au fond de moi ni les battements de son pouls, ni les prémices de sa folie.

_Seule. Je suis totalement seule_.

Je jette un bref regard aux substituts alimentaires qui me nargue depuis la table de chevet puis les propulse d'un geste vif à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'ai conscience que leur goût ne m'apportera rien de plus que de la frustration. J'ai besoin de fraicheur, de la sève à sa source.

Le démon que j'avais aperçu alors que Kaname me ramenait à ma vie perdue prend racine dans mon esprit, et hurle sa douleur à travers tout mon corps. Je me crispe, respire pour ne pas faillir.

Il viendra bientôt. Il me sauvera. Oui, je le sais, j'en suis certaine. Il viendra me délivrer. Je dois juste être patiente.

Je dois juste attendre qu'il vienne à moi.

…

Je sursaute, prise de cours par le sentiment né en moi. J'en perds l'équilibre, tombe de mon lit avec fracas. Mes bras tremblent, mes mains convulsent dangereusement. Quelque chose cloche.

Quelque chose est tordue, cassé, brisé.

Je réalise peu à peu comment, et surtout, pourquoi ma folie m'a menée à commettre l'impardonnable. Je finis par réaliser avec une épouvante sans nom la raison pour laquelle je me suis ôtée la mémoire.

Au fond de moi, le sang que je désire, ce n'est plus le siens.

Superposé à son image, celle de son visage, De celui dont je veux réellement le sang.

Oui, je réalise, comme transpercé par cette absurde réalité, que celui que je désire à m'en damner

_C'est **Zero**._

Non loin de là, dans les sous-sols d'une usine désaffecté aux frontières de la ville, l'ainé du clan Kuran, entouré de sa chair jumelle aux regards vairons se délectait du confort d'une banquette.

Bien que sa main noire tente de dissimuler à ses yeux la lumière du feu crépitant, signe qu'il souhaita la paix et le repos, le miasme de Kalahan autour de lui semblait plus pressé que jamais, allant et venant autours de sa silhouette.

- « Kaname, l'heure est proche. Notre princesse est en train de réaliser qu'une faille s'est forgé, et le jeune Kyriu ne semble plus du tout disposer à lui venir en aide.

- Il ne la trahira jamais, il ne le peut pas.

- Oh non, bien évidemment il ne peut pas lui faire du mal, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Il ne peut pas agir contre elle, certes, mais c'est de l'ordre des pions de rester inactifs.  
La panique que nous avons créé a bouleversé leur charmant quotidien, et mon frère, voit comme la fierté de ces hunters les rends vulnérables et pathétiques…. Quand je pense qu'il fut un temps où tu te trouvais dans ce camp, je me sens hilare. Mais remercions la providence, tu as enfin retrouvé la voie qui était la tienne. »

- « Tu as su tirer toi-même les ficelles de tout cela, ne partage pas un mérite qui ne revient qu'à toi-même

- Très bien, puisque tu le souhaites.

- Kyriu et Yuki seront bientôt de nouveaux séparés… Comptes-tu encore intervenir comme la dernière fois ? A jouer ainsi avec son esprit, tu vas finir par la tuer.

- Kaname, mon frère, cela n'a jamais été dans mes attentions.

- Elle s'est ôté la mémoire la première fois, n'y va pas trop fort. Tu devrais te contenir davantage à l'avenir. »

Alors que le plus matériel des deux hommes tournait alors le dos à son homonyme, ce dernier dans un élan de rage se jeta soudain sur lui, entourant sa gorge du miasme noir qui composait la plus grande partie de son corps.

Alors que l'ainé des Kuran commençait à suffoquer entre deux hoquets de surprise, Kalahan vint placer son regard vairon dans ceux de son frère.

- « Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire Kaname ! Qui a sauvé ta chienne de vie quand le sang de Shizuka t'empoisonnait ?! Qui t'a ouvert les yeux sur ta misérable situation ?! Ne me prend pas de haut mon frère, tu ne sais pas toi-même avec quel force tu joues ! »

La rage de son jeune frère gagnant soudain en matière là où n'y avait jusque-là que du vide, Kaname se raidit. Ses forces le quittaient peu à peu tandis que dans le même temps, son frère gagnait en force. Ils se défièrent du regard tous crocs dehors pendant près d'une minute. Ce temps écoulé, Kaname en proie à la démence tenta d'arracher à main nue le visage de son double qui déjà disparaissait, immatériel, dans la paume de sa main.

Haletant au possible, l'aîné tourna le dos au second avant de lui asséner l'ordre de disparaitre. Kalahan ne se fit pas prier.

La nuit est tombée, et ma fièvre ne tombe pas. J'ai réclamé mille fois la venue de Zéro. Tous me dise que le maître Kyriu est absent, indisponible, trop pris pour me voir. Je ne comprends plus bien ce qui se passe.

J'ai pourtant sur mes lèvres palpitantes le souvenir des siennes me ramenant au vrai moi.

Amèrement, je retrouve comme une amère nostalgie la sensation des premiers jours.

_**Le manque.**_

_La sensation d'un bouleversement tout proche._

A Suivre…


	11. Retournement de Situation

XI

Retournement de situation

Quand une situation est au pire

Il faut qu'elle cesse ou

Qu'elle se relève

[William Shakespeare]

Le temps passa sans que je ne sois plus capable de le distinguer. Les heures, les jours Tout n'allait plus désormais que dans une chorégraphie incessante uniquement faite de gestes répétés et de non-parole. L'ambiance m'aliénait : on me tenait éloignée de tout et de tous. J'étais redevenue cette poupée de porcelaine, ce pantin fébrile, l'enfant sage que l'on dispense d'explications. Jours comme nuits, je ne savais qu'aller et venir à travers ces murs que je ne pouvais braver, telle la plus pitoyable des prisonnières. On ne me retenait pas, on ne me craignait pas, et pourtant j'avais perdu ma liberté, mon droit de vivre. A nouveau, ces hommes de la Guilde avait passé des chaînes autours de moi afin de m'emprisonner à eux, alors que dans le même temps, le seul des leurs que je souhaitais voir ne m'était plus apparut.

Seul. Je suis seule. Si seule…

Ils me regardent et que croient-ils ? La colère gronde en moi, résultat clinquant de ma frustration croissante. Je sens au dehors le vent dans les arbres, le sang sur la pierre, et je ne peux rien faire. Ne peux rien dire. La sensation de me fondre au décor comme un objet me prive de raison. Je me plains sans cesse alors on me gatte, on me dit que j'ai de la chance. De la chance d'être vivante, de la chance d'être libre de marcher dans cet endroit clos aux allures de désolation. Ils sont sûrs que je suis telle qu'ils me voient, mais leur portrait est brouillé d'erreurs. Je ne suis pas heureuse, je ne peux me réjouir de rien. Ici, incapable et futile princesse que je suis, que puis-je faire ?

Rien.

J'ai envie de courir, mais mon temps en ces lieux est bien trop long pour que j'en gâche la moindre petite parcelle. Alors je marche. Doucement. Je finis par me retrouver devant cette belle porte de bois vernis. Le nom de l'homme qui m'a élevé scintille sur une plaque dorée fixée à cette porte, et déjà ma main tremble.

Mes souvenirs sont nets. Intacts.

Je me souviens de tout, de sa froideur, de sa cruauté. J'ai même gardé de cette atroce nuit le troublant souvenir de ce court instant assise au-dessus de lui, de sa main dans ma chevelure, de mon amour pour lui, de sa voix m'appelant sa « _fille_ ».

Je crois que sans le souvenir de cet instant je n'aurai plus le courage de le revoir. J'en ai déjà si peu dans un tel cas. Je veux le voir. Je voudrai retrouver ce lien, alors je me force. Dans un murmure audible à moi seul, la main posée sur cette porte, je m'exerce.

_Papa. Papa. Papa. Papa… _

Je fais cogner mon doigt sur la porte en trois coups bien distincts, puis entre sans attendre d'y être invitée. Les filles n'ont pas besoin d'invitation pour voir leur père, alors je me permets cette insolence.

A vrai dire, j'ignore pourquoi je tiens tant à présent à ce lien. Peut-être parce que le souvenir de cet être prêt à me donner la mort a réveillé quelque chose, je ne sais pas… Je le contemple.

Le regard de mon père est vraiment beau.

Deux ambres voilées nous gardons le silence.

Je m'approche doucement, inconsciemment craintive. Il ne bouge pas. Il sait bien cela. Je vois tant de choses dans ce doux regard : de la tendresse, de la détresse. De la culpabilité à n'en plus savoir que faire. Je voudrai resserrer mes bras autours de ce visage désolé pour lui offrir le salut, je voudrais caresser cette longue chevelure pour en calmer le propriétaire. Pour lui dire « je n'ai plus mal ». Mes jambes ne bougent pas.

- « Zero… Va-t-il bientôt revenir ? »

Son regard ne parvient pas à soutenir le miens, sa voix menue a perdu son ancienne distinction.

- « Je ne sais pas… Il ne m'en a rien dit. »

J'hoche la tête mécaniquement. Personne ne sait vraiment où il se trouve. Personne ne l'a vu. Personne ne s'en inquiète.

Après tout,

_C'est_ _**Zero**_.

Je referme la porte sur mon court passage.

J'ai échoué.

Encore.

La lune est pale au dehors. Adieu sa lumière, la nuit a pris ses droits, sa place. Au dehors claquent sur les pavés de la ville les talons de deux hommes armés, silencieux.

Il s'était plié à sa raison. Le monde ne tournait plus rond auprès d'elle, il fallait que tout cela cesse. Alors il avait supporté et les remontrances de Yagari, et les regards soucieux de Kaito.

Et puis à quoi bon se démener ? Ils avaient raison. Tous. Il oubliait son ennemie, il oubliait son but.

Il était devenu complètement fou…

S'occuper d'elle ainsi, braver la Guilde pour _**Elle**_.

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Ce n'était pas lui.

Il était devenu fou.

- « C'est calme ce soir… »

Il hoche la tête. C'est vrai, contrairement aux nuits précédentes, ce soir, le silence a fait main mise.

Les rues de la ville sont devenues oppressantes. Là où régnait chaleur et insouciance, on devine un massacre. Pas l'ombre d'un souffle de vie au-dehors : les échoppes, les commerces, les cafés, tous ferment leurs portes à la tombée du jour, quant à ceux qui n'ont pas encore fuient la ville ils se terrent chez eux. Que faire d'autre ? Avec l'envolée de Kaname Kuran les derniers maigres lambeaux de paix s'étaient évaporés, pauvre peau de chagrin faisant grise mine. Son associé espère des jours meilleurs, lui ne pense pas les voir arriver de sitôt.

Sans bruits, ils marchent, les sens à l'affut, prêts à bondir à la moindre occasion. Cette dernière ne vient pas coule le temps.

Rien ne se passe.

Il ne desselle aucune présence de sang humain, ni de cris. Ç'en est presque étrange. A cette pensée il sursaute : non le plus étrange dans tout cela, c'est qu'il commence à s'y habituer. Les heures filent, muettes. Il n'a jamais été quelqu'un de très éloquent, mais son second bien que peu loquace lui aussi en temps normal semble bien décidé à meubler leur mutisme.

- « Tu devrais aller la voir Zero. Cela fait des semaines que la Guilde la retient sans résultat, et elle ne cesse de t'appeler. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de cela.

A peine ces mots prononcés que lui vient l'envie irréfutable de crier, de lui hurler en plein visage qu'il sait bien qu'elle l'appelle, et qu'il sait tout aussi bien ce qu'elle veut. Elle a soif. Il le ressent jusqu'au plus profond de son être comme si le fait d'avoir éveillé la bête en elle les avait connectés de façon infime. Son corps réclame son sang à même mesure qu'il désirait le sien, mais il ne cèdera pas. Ni son corps, ni son cœur.

Totalement fermé à elle, il ne veut même plus penser à la moindre parcelle de son existence.

Il a changé.

Doucement.

Sans même m'en rendre compte.

Il a changé en oubliant auprès d'elle que son but ultime était de la détruire, elle, ainsi que toute son espèce. Mais à quoi bon, ses yeux le perdent. Sa voix l'hypnotise. Sans même user de ses dons, il n'a que trop conscience que la jeune femme peut l'asservir à sa guise. Il ne peut même pas prétexter être contrôlé par elle, il n'en est rien. Ce serait plutôt l'inverse. Il la veut. Il la veut plus que de raison. La dévorer pour qu'elle n'existe plus qu'à l'intérieur de son corps ne suffirait même pas à le satisfaire, et c'est bien là le noyau du problème.

Elle l'aliène, le soumet entièrement sans rien en deviner. Alors pour son propre bien-être, pour celui de sa vengeance, il la quitte à présent, et jure de ne la retrouver que pour serrer sa gorge entre ses mains. Et qui sait, peut-être après cela, la rejoindrait-il…

- « Zero… Prépare-toi ».

L'odeur du sang.

Toute proche.

Au loin les traits d'une silhouette aux yeux d'un rouge étincelant et au sourire carnassier se profilent. Il est tout prêt, il cherche sa proie. D'un simple regard, Kaito avertit qu'il est prêt à l'action. _**Il**_ l'est aussi. Tous deux approchent de la bête : il entend sa respiration saccadée, son rire de gorge. Une bouffée de haine s'empare de lui : ces monstres doivent périr au nom du mal qu'ils provoquent. Sans une once d'hésitation, il se lance à sa poursuite, bientôt suivi de son allié. Le level-E est rapide, il les nargue tandis qu'à présent seul le bruit de leurs pas courant sur les pavés vient déranger le silence de cette ville meurtrie.

Le jeune Hunter a beau faire, il ne voit pas le bout de cette course : l'ennemi est agile et sa vitesse est incroyable. Bientôt sacrément agacé par son impuissance, il se fait violence et dépasse de loin Kaito pour finalement rattraper sa proie. Alors que celui-ci s'engouffre dans un cul de sac, son sourire s'étire malgré lui. C'est fini. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croit…

Car déjà son sourire retombe. Une nouvelle odeur se desselle tout autour.

Une odeur familière.

_Elle_ l'appelle.

Cette voix, cette intonation. Non il ne peut pas le croire, ça ne peut pas arriver. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que son être entier se démène à la rayer. Et pourtant, il ne lui faut que quelques secondes et déjà elle est là, tout près de lui… Plus réelle que jamais.

Elle s'approche, ne voit même pas la situation dans laquelle elle intervient. Son regard d'opaline posé sur lui, elle se moque du monde autour l'approche, le touche. Sa peau est si douce qu'il en frémit. A son contact le monde s'effondre, elle le regarde, ses genoux flanches.

A genoux devant lui, elle s'offre à sa volonté.

- « Lève-toi ! ». Ses moyens se perdent devant cette vision, il reprend légèrement pied. Il sait qu'un danger rode, et craint pour elle, quand, dans le même temps, il se sent incapable d'osciller le moindre geste. Sa voix autoritaire à fait chanceler la belle apparition, et à présent trouble son regard de larmes.

- « Zero… S'il te plait… »

Gémissante, elle vient attraper sa main qu'elle blottie contre sa joue. Entre les doigts du chasseur, le contact le plus doux, celui de la peau et de la chevelure de sa proie, vient réveiller un vieux souvenir. Celui d'un ébat douloureux sur le sol. Il sent le même brasier le consumer à présent, et ne lutte déjà plus. Elle, soumise, suppliante. Blessée et blessante à la fois, que pouvait-il faire au fond contre cela ? La seconde qui suit achève de briser le mur qu'il s'obstinait à vouloir reconstruire : le voilà ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le dos courbé vers sa magnifique prise, il a défait sa main des siennes pour venir attraper son visage et la soulever vers lui. Elle n'a rien perdu de sa passion, de son empressement, elle l'extasie complètement. Son odeur, sa peau devenue brûlante, ses maigres forces qu'elle livre entièrement dans l'étreinte, tout lui devient insurmontable. Il n'entend plus rien.

Il n'entend pas près de lui son allié crier son nom avec force. Il n'entend pas les bruits de l'arme détruisant le vampire qui s'apprêtait à bondir sur lui. Il ne sent même pas la main de Kaito le secouer vigoureusement par l'épaule.

Coupé de la réalité, il touche, goûte à ce corps exquis. Son cou, son épaule, l'orée de ses seins. Totalement épris de sensations doucereuses rien ne semble pouvoir le tirer de sa transe. Soudain un cri, aigue, celui de la femme entre ses bras.

La seconde suivante, il est de nouveau seul, étendu sur le sol poisseux, une douleur atroce lui traverse l'épaule. Il tourne la tête, paralysé de stupeur. Son cœur bat la chamade, et il réalise alors. Il le voit. Kaito est à côté de lui, complètement déboussolé. Dans ses mains se tient le Bloody Rose dont la chaîne est toujours reliée à son propre veston. Il tourne la tête : Yuki a disparu.

_Une illusion._

_La plus enivrante de toute._

_Elle est de retour._

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais bon sang ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? T'es malade ou quoi ?! »

Kaito hurle à s'en défaire la voix. La crainte se devine sans mal sur son visage d'habitude si calme. Comment lui dire ? Comment lui faire seulement comprendre ce qu'il vient de vivre ?

Personne ne sait, ni ne doit savoir, pourtant le doute né en lui.

Si. Il y a bien une personne qui doit savoir. Son visage se fronce.

Puisqu'il semble qu'elle veuille tant le revoir,

Il lui rendra une visite qu'elle n'est pas prête d'oublier.

Le soir est venu, encore, et toujours aucune nouvelle de Zero. J'ai beau me tordre le corps de soif, cela ne change rien. La bête hurle au fond de moi, une voix crie avec elle que mes choix le concernant ont toujours été erronés jusqu'à présent. Et je l'admets, enfin. J'ai toujours retenu ma soif de lui. Moi qui aimais tant Kaname, je faisais fausse route. J'ai constamment marché sur le mauvais chemin.

Mes nausées me sont revenues. J'ai soif, tellement soif. Je sens mon cœur palpiter contre ma poitrine, affolé, il _**te**_ cherche…

_« Yuki… »_

Cette voix… Depuis combien de temps ne l'ai-je pas entendu ?

_« Yuki… »_

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, ça ne peut pas être réel… Comment cela le pourrait-il ? Je cours de nouveau vers le bureau du président, haletante. Cela ne se peut pas, pas maintenant ! J'entre en trombe et commande qu'on me laisse sortir de la Guilde immédiatement.

Interloqués, le directeur et Yagari-sensei me dévisage étrangement, puis s'alerte alors que je prononce le nom de celui qui m'appelle. Je dois le voir, ce temps d'une infinie lenteur qui ne semblait jamais couler vient de commencer une course que je ne me sens pas prête à endurer. Il le faut pourtant, je sens sa présence toute proche. Et menaçante. Son aura protectrice a disparu, ne reste plus que la colère.

Il arrive…

Artémis n'est plus à mes côtés, pourtant, elle aussi, je la sens non loin de nous. Le temps cours, il me rattrape. Si je ne quitte pas la Guilde, un malheur arrivera. Ils hésitent. Comment leur en vouloir ? Alors, bien que le temps soit contre moi, je me livre à la signature d'un pacte par le sang, un pacte assurant que je ne m'échapperai pas. La cage de la Guilde me poursuivra si je tente telle folie, mais je suis résignée à affronter le pire.

_« Yuki… »_

Il est si prêt à présent. Mes pas me précipitent au dehors. Je tremble, une peur sans nom me déchire le ventre, mais n'empêche pas mes jambes de courir en trombe dans les rues pavées de la ville. Je dois quitter la place principale, trouver un endroit où me cacher, un endroit où personne ne sera blesser. Ma tête me tourne, je l'entends plus distinctement encore. Je ne sais plus si je me précipite vers lui ou si au contraire je tente de le semer, mais peine perdue, je suis déjà emprisonnée dans ses filets. Ses yeux sont sur moi, je le sens. Mon sang bouillonne à l'intérieur, mes tempes douloureuses me rappel à de vieux souvenirs, à un amour inconditionnel. Je sens des larmes monter à mes yeux et me brouiller la vue, les chasse. Je serai forte. Je n'ai pour me défendre que mes mots et ma volonté de survivre : pas d'armes, pas de piège, rien qu'un instinct de survie indémontable.

Je quitte enfin le centre-ville. Autour de moi seules restes des maisons aux allures de ville fantôme. Cela me décharge d'un poids : la vie n'est plus en ces lieux. Mes jambes ne bougent plus, laissant à mes sens le soin de reprendre le relai. Son odeur vient titiller mes narines, une drôle d'impression vient me troubler : il n'est pas seul. Un autre homme de son rang est avec lui, mais il m'est alors impossible de déceler à qui appartient cet effluve. Les yeux clos, je les sens s'avancer rapidement. Je tente le tout pour le tout. Je sens mes iris se teinter de rouge, tout me semble alors plus clair. D'une traite, j'entrouvre une porte restée ouverte et pénètre alors dans une maison laissée à l'abandon par ses occupants.

Ma respiration se coupe. En totale alerte j'attends qu'un bruissement vienne trahir celui qui me cherche. Ce dernier a, par ailleurs, masqué sa présence en même temps que j'en faisais de même pour moi. Un sourire aigre vient tracer ses lignes sur mes lèvres : c'est tellement typique de lui…

Tout commence,

_**Maintenant.**_

A Suivre…

[Aux lecteurs francophones du site , retrouvez cette fanfiction sur /fanfics/Animes-Mangas/V/Vampire-Knight/%E2%9C%A5-A-Spark-inside-Us-%E2%9C% J'y réponds à toutes vos rewiew et y publie plus régulièrement que sur ce site.]


End file.
